Black is back
by Mrs. Lucia Malfoy
Summary: Sirius ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen und sucht seine Cousine auf. Was sagt Lucius dazu? 3. Schuljahr aus Narcissas Perspektive!Kapitel 28! R&R SNLD
1. Nächtliche Besuche

**Nächtliche Besuche**

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als Narcissa sich endlich in den heißen Whirlpool gleiten ließ.

Draco hatte sie bis eben auf Trab gehalten.

Für die nächsten 3 Jahre würde sie sicherlich nicht mehr mit ihrem Sohn Poker spielen.

Das war schon mal klar.

Seit 7 Uhr hatten die beiden gespielt und Narcissa hatte so viel Geld verloren, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Das musste sie dem Jungen lassen. Für seine 13 Jahre war er verdammt gescheit, wie sein Vater.

Sie seufzte, als sie das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut spürte.

Kerzen tauchten den grottenartigen Raum in ein geheimnisvolles Licht.

Sie seufzte abermals, als sie an ihren Mann dachte.

Sie hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er heute noch heimkommen würde.

Das Wasser erwärmte ihren Körper bis knapp unter das Schlüsselbein.

In letzter Zeit war Lucius äußerst gereizt gewesen. Hatte viel zu tun gehabt und war kaum zu hause gewesen.

Narcissa hatte nie einen Beruf erlernt, also war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich in ihrem haus zu langweilen, da es schon seit mindestens einer halben Ewigkeit nur am Regnen gewesen war.

Dann war gestern endlich Draco von seinem Schuljahr in Hogwarts nach hause gekommen und Narcissa hatte sich schlagartig die Langeweile zurückgewünscht.

Natürlich liebte sie ihren Sohn über alles, aber er könnte ein fürchterlicher Quälgeist sein.

Am Morgen hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt im nächsten Jahr das Slytherinquidditchteam zum Schulsieg zu führen und auch prompt angefangen auf den Ländereinen von Malfoy Manor zu üben.

Und dann die ständigen Gespräche über Harry Potter.

Narcissa verstand nicht, wie man sich über einen kleinen Jungen so aufregen konnte. So schlimm konnte niemand sein. Nicht einmal ein Potter.

James war schlimm gewesen. Ein Draufgänger bei Frauen. Ein Möchtegern-Gigolo.

Hatte immer versucht ihrem Cousin nach zueifern. Leider war er die meiste Zeit kläglich gescheitert.

Einem Black machte halt so schnell keiner etwas vor.

Die ganzen letzten 12 Jahre hatte er im Gefängnis gesessen. Wegen etwas, das er nicht verbrochen hatte. Narcissa wusste das, genauso, wie es alle anderen Todesser auch wussten. Nicht Sirius hatte damals diese ganzen Muggel und Zauberer in den Tod gerissen. Er war niemals ein Todesser gewesen.

Und jetzt war es ihm, als erstem Zauberer gelungen aus Askaban aus zu brechen.

* * *

Letzte Woche. Es war kurz nach 2 mitten in der Nacht gewesen. Eine der Hauselefen hatte zaghaft an die Türe zu ihrem und Lucius Schlafzimmer geklopft.

„Verzeihung, Herr. Draußen stehen ein paar Männer vom Ministerium."

Lucius hatte vollkommen reglos im Bett gesessen.

Narcissa war aufgestanden. Er hatte sie an ihrem Handgelenk zurückgezogen.

"Sag mir, dass sie mich nicht holen werden. Nicht nach all den Jahren."

Es war die Angst und die Hilfslosigkeit in seiner Stimme gewesen, die er nur seiner Frau offenbarte.

Sie hatte ihn mit all ihrer Kraft auf die Beine gezogen und war dann die Treppen herunter in die Eingangshalle gegangen.

„Verzeihung, Mam.", der Mann lüftete seinen Hut. „Guten Abend, Sir."

Er trug den Aurorenmond am Umhang. Lucius Hand begann in Narcissas leicht zu zittern. Sie hatte sie so festgehalten, dass es keinem der Drei Auroren aufgefallen war, wie außer sich ihr Mann gewesen war.

„Mam, wir müssen ihnen ein Paar Fragen stellen." Narcissa war irritiert. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Schnell hatte sie die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage im Kopf überschlagen. Sie hatte nichts verbrochen, da war sie sicher.

Sie hatte die Auroren ins Wohnzimmer geführt, wo sie sich gedankenverloren auf einen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Was kann ich denn für sie tun?" Sie hatte ihr Negligee höher gezogen und einer der Auroren sah beschämt zu Boden.

Normalerweise wäre Lucius ausgeflippt, wenn ein anderer Mann seine Frau ansah, aber er saß immer noch, wie paralysiert auf einem Stuhl neben dem Kamin.

Er hatte nicht verstanden, dass die Auroren nichts von ihm wollten sondern von Narcissa.

‚Typisch' hatte sie gedacht. Sie konnte doch wohl auch mal etwas verbrechen.

Nicht nur er könnte böse sein, sie auch.

„Mam?" Der Auror guckte sie besorgt an.

Narcissa hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie vollkommen überhört hatte, was der Mann sie gefragt hatte.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte." Sie hatte breit gelächelt. „Was haben sie gesagt."

„Sirius Black. Ihr Cousin. Er ist vor 2 Stunden aus Askaban ausgebrochen."

Freude brandete in ihr auf. Die beiden hatten sich immer gemocht, auch wenn Sirius nie ihre Hochzeit mit Lucius akzeptiert hatte.

Narcissa riss sich zusammen, nicht vor Freude dem Auroren um den Hals zu fallen.

„Ja, und? Was habe ich damit zu tun?" hatte sie so kalt, wie möglich gefragt.

Ein Auror, der sich bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte, war entrüstet aufgesprungen.

„Mam, wir wissen, dass sie und Sirius Black ein sehr inniges Verhältnis hatten."

Narcissa hatte ihn einen Moment gemustert und dann erkannt.

„George McLachlan?"

Der Mann hatte genickt.

„Sie waren noch nie besonders scharfsinnig im Kombinieren, Lachlan."

Damals in Hogwarts, wir waren Kinder. Seitdem habe ich mit Sirius Black nichts mehr zu tun gehabt, oder glauben sie etwa, dass ich etwas mit Todessern zu tun haben will, wo mein Mann so von ihnen gequält wurde, damals?"

Sie lächelte innerlich. Schauspielerin hätte sie werden sollen.

Mindestens einer von den Dreien hatte ihr die Geschichte sofort abgenommen.

„Natürlich Mam. Verzeihen Sie bitte!"

Er hatte sich erhoben und war Richtung Ausgang geschritten.

Lachlan hatte sich nicht gerührt.

„Sie wissen, wo er ist!"

Lucius hatte endlich die Fassung wieder gefunden.

„Meine Frau weiß überhaupt nichts über diesen Verbrecher."

Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich zur Verstärkung hinter sie gestellt und ihr beruhigend, leicht die linke Schulter massiert.

„Wir wollen mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben. Und jetzt möchte ich sie bitten mein Haus zu verlassen. Es ist spät. Und manche Menschen müssen auch arbeiten."

Lachlan hatte entrüstet geschnaubt. War aber schließlich aufgestanden und seinen Kollegen hinaus gefolgt.

* * *

Seit dieser Nacht hatte Narcissa nicht aufgehört zu hoffen, dass er auftauchen würde.

Dass sie sich aussöhnen konnten.

Sie hatten sich damals im Streit getrennt. In der Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit. Sirius hatte ihr Trauzeuge sein sollen und hatte ihr dann eröffnet, dass er der Hochzeit nie zustimmen würde.

Seitdem hatten die beiden sich nicht mehr gesehen.

Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie trotz der Wut, die sie auf ihn hatte, weil er sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte, ihn schrecklich vermisste.

Oft hatte sie angefangen Briefe zu schreiben, aber nie abgeschickt. Niemals.

* * *

Der Schaum in ihrem Whirlpool roch leicht nach Zitronenmelisse.

Sie streichelte sanft ihren Körper und es tat ihr gut.

Ein Luftzug ließ Narcissa erschaudern. Sie drehte sich um, eine Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab ausgestreckt, den sie neben den Pool gelegt hatte.

Lucius Malfoy erhob die Hände, als würde er sich ergeben.

„Du kommst spät, ", sagte sie kalt und drehte sich von ihm weg.

Lucius entging der bissige Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht.

Genervt fuhr er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen.

„War ein anstrengender Tag, Narcissa.", sagte er knapp.

Er war inzwischen einmal um den Pool herumgelaufen und stand jetzt so, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste.

Die Augen ihres Mannes waren gerötet, vom Schlafentzug und irgendwie wirkte er älter als sonst.

Sein Haar war nicht wie sonst gepflegt und gestylt.

Kraftlos hing es ihm auf den Schultern.

„Hast du was dagegen…?", er deutete mit dem Finger auf den Pool.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist noch ganz warm."

Lucius mühte sich zu einem Lächeln.

Langsam begann er sich aus zuziehen.

In fließenden Bewegungen glitten seine Finger über die Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

Es fiel auf den gefliesten Boden und bildete einen wunderschönen Kontrast.

Tiefschwarzer Stein zu strahlend weißer Seide.

Narcissa betrachtete mit glücklicher Miene den muskulösen und athletischen Oberkörper ihres Mannes.

Lucius fing ihren Blick ein und folgte ihm. Wiederum lächelte er leicht. All die Jahre und sie waren immer noch verliebt, wie am ersten Tag.

Es schmeichelte ihm, dass sie ihn begehrte, obwohl er in der letzten Zeit gealtert war.

Von ihrem Körper war außer ihrem Hals und Kopf nichts weiter zu sehen.

Durch das heiße Wasser und den Dampf war ihr eine hübsche Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen. Auf ihrer Nase hatten sich kleine Schweißperlchen gebildet.

Noch langsamer fuhr er an seiner Hose entlang. Sie rutschte von seinen Hüften und er glitt zunächst mit dem rechten dann mit dem linken Bein hinaus.

Er drehte seinen Rücken zu ihr und legte nun auch sein letztes Kleidungsstück ab.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihr ließ er sich ins Wasser gleiten.

Er seufzte laut auf, als sein schöner Körper bis auf den Kopf ganz im Wasser verschwand.

Dann drehte er sich um zu seiner Frau.

„Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus, Lucius.", sagte Narcissa sanft und schob ihren Ärger über die Verspätung ihres Mannes beiseite.

Sie glitt auf ihn zu und strich ihm das Haar aus seinem Gesicht.

Dann begann sie sanft seine Schläfen zu massieren. Lucius ließ sich vollkommen in die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen ihrer Hände fallen.

Er schloss die Augen und begann tief ein und aus zu atmen.

Sie drückte ihn vorsichtig in ihre Arme und ließ sich mit seinem Kopf auf ihrer Schulter auf einen der Sitzflächen treiben.

Ihre Hände glitten sanft über seinen nassen Körper.

Lucius stöhnte wohlig. Er wollte seiner Frau etwas von dem zurückgeben, aber nicht an diesem Abend.

Dafür war er zu erledigt.

Er fragte sich, wie er überhaupt vom Pool in sein Bett gelangen sollte.

Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Wollte nur für immer hier in diesem Wasser in den Armen seiner Frau liegen.

„Lucius, " flüsterte seine Frau in sein Ohr. „Ich denke es wird Zeit. Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Meine Finger fangen an aufzuweichen."

Lucius öffnete die Augen und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Frau.

„Los, hoch mit dir.", sie hievte sich aus dem Pool.

Jetzt war er es der mit großen Augen ihren schönen Körper bewunderte.

Er hatte viel zu wenig Zeit für sie gehabt in den letzten Monaten.

Jede andere Frau hätte sich beschwert.

Narcissa tat es nicht.

Er spürte, dass sie unglücklich war. Aber Narcissa beschwerte sich nie. Und jammerte auch nie.

Das ließ ihre gute Erziehung einfach nicht zu.

Zufrieden musterte er ihr schönen Brüste, ihre perfekte Taille und Hüften. Ihren wohl geformten Po, als Narcissa sich mit einem weinroten Handtuch begann abzutrocknen.

Sie schlang es fest um ihren Körper und zog ihn dann aus dem Pool.

Dann warf sie ihm ebenfalls ein Handtuch zu und schlitterte aus der Grotte.

Einige Minuten später kam Lucius ebenfalls zwei Stockwerke höher im Schlafzimmer an.

Müde ließ er sich aufs Bett neben Narcissa fallen, die eine zierliche Brille ohne Rahmen aufgesetzt hatte und ein Buch las.

Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten da war er auch schon tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Narcissa legte seufzend ebenfalls ihr Buch zur Seite und löschte das Licht der Nachttischlampe mit einem Schnipsen ihres Zauberstabes.

Gerade wollte sie den Kopf in die Kissen sinken lassen, als sie ein Bellen von draußen vernahm.

Sie stand auf, schnappte sich im Gehen ihren Zauberstab und eilte herunter zur Haustüre.

* * *

Ein Kratzen und ein Winseln.

Das konnte nicht… Sie öffnete die Türe.

Ein riesiger Hund saß brav vor der großen Eichentüre und blickte sie aus großen, dunklen Augen an.

Narcissa zögerte einen Moment. Und wenn er es nicht war?

Der zottelige Hund nutzte die Chance und huschte an ihr vorbei ins Haus.

Im großen Wohnzimmer ließ sich der Hund auf den Teppich fallen.

Lucius teurer Lieblingsperser.

Einen Moment passierte nichts, dann verschwand die Gestalt des Hundes und ein Mann trat an seine Stelle. Zusammengekauert auf dem Boden.

„Sirius." Narcissa keuchte und eilte zu ihrem Cousin.

Benommen öffnete dieser die Augen.

„Bist du verletzt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich auf. Narcissa half ihm auf die Beine. Er sah schrecklich aus.

Sein dunkles Haar war länger als das von Lucius geworden. Verknotet und verfilzt.

Seine Augen waren eingefallen und er sah fürchterlich müde aus.

Die Haut war gezeichnet von zahlreichen Kratzern und offenen Fleischwunden.

Narcissa stützte ihren Cousin und setzte ihn auf den Lieblingssessel ihres Mannes.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Ihre strahlend Blauen in seine Dunkelbraunen.

Dann schloss sie ihn in ihre Arme.

Sirius schien überrascht.

„E-es tut mir leid, dass ich gekommen bin, Cissa. Aber ich wusste keinen A-ausweg. Die Dementoren. Sie suchen mich…Ich wollte dich nicht belästigen."

„Red keinen Unsinn.", sie drückte ihn fester. „Ich habe mir so gewünscht, dass du kommen würdest."

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Cissy." Nun erwiderte er ihre Umarmung. Der einst so starke Mann war erschrecken dünn geworden.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Er nickte. „Aber ich will euch nicht…"

„Davon wird unser Vermögen wohl nicht erschöpft werden."

Sie lächelte ihn breit an und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Nur Sekunden später kam sie wieder herein. Ein Tablett mit allem Essbaren, was sie hatte auftreiben können. Die Hauselfen hätten zu viel Lärm gemacht.

Sirius machte sich über den Teller mit Schinken, Speck, Eiern und Brot her, als wenn es kein Morgen gäbe.

In Rekordzeit hatte er das gesamte Essen verputzt.

„Immer noch hungrig?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du brachst dringend eine Dusche, Sirius." Sie zog die Nase kraus.

* * *

Eine Stunde später kam Sirius frisch geduscht und in Lucius Bademantel gewickelt zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Narcissa kurz vorm Einschlafen auf dem Sofa lag.

Sie brachte ihn auf ein Gästezimmer im Erdgeschoss. Hier hatte ihr Mann quasi nie etwas zu tun. Und auch ihr neugieriger Sohn schnüffelte nicht dort unten herum.

„Hör zu, Sirius. Du wirst hier drin bleiben, bis ich komme, ok? Wenn Lucius dich findet, dann…dann wärst du froh, wenn dich einer der Dementoren vor ihm erwischen würde."

Sirius lächelte sie gequält an.

Dann drückte er sie.

„Danke, Cissa. Vielen Dank."


	2. Breakfast

**Soooo. 2. Kapitel ist da. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen! Schreib auch zurück, wenn ihr wollt . **

**Breakfast**

„Narcissa, " sie sah vom Tagespropheten auf. Das Titelblatt wurde von einem Foto ihres Cousins geziert.

„Hast du meinen Bademantel gesehen, Schatz?", fuhr Lucius Malfoy fort und knotete Narcissas rosafarbenen Bademantel mit Müh und Not zu.

Sie begann zu kichern, als ihr schlagartig bewusst wurde, wer den Mantel ihres Mannes hatte.

Sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Orangensaft.

„Nein, Lucius. Keine Ahnung.", log sie.

Er sah sie prüfend an.

„Lucius! Ich verbiete dir, meine Gedanken zu lesen!" sie war aufgestanden und funkelte ihren Mann zornig an.

„Hörst du? Ich gestatte es dir nicht!"

Ihr Mann sah sie verdattert an. Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte tapste sein Sohn noch leicht verschlafen in die Küche.

„Schicker Bademantel, Dad.", er grinste beim Anblick seines Vaters in rosafarbenen Rüschen.

Ging aber trotzdem auf ihn zu und ließ sich von ihm in die Arme schließen.

„Schön, dass du wieder zu hause bist Sohn, ", sagte Lucius vollkommen überrumpelt von den Gefühlen seines Sohnes.

„Hast du meinen Bademantel gesehen?"

Vielleicht trägt Mum ihn ja jetzt, wo du ihren trägst? So wie Trikottausch beim Quidditch."

Amüsiert über seinen eigenen Witz schlug er sich auf den Schenkel.

„Haha, sehr witzig.", gab Lucius trocken zurück.

„Vielleicht hat einen von diesen dämlichen Hauselfen ihn ja eine Etage weiter unten deponiert. Wann verstehen die endlich, dass unser Haus aus 3. Etagen besteht? Ich werde gleich mal anfangen ihn zu suchen."

Narcissa hustete.

„Geht's dir nicht gut, Schatz?"

„Doch schon, aber… ich kann ihn doch für dich suchen. Weil…du hast doch heute bestimmt viel zu tun."

„Nein eigentlich habe ich heute frei."

„Öhhhm, ich kann ihn trotzdem für dich suchen."

Er kam zu ihr herüber.

„Was versteckst du vor mir, mein Engelchen?", fragte er spielerisch und küsste ihre Wange.

„Einen Liebhaber?"

„Oder vermutlich noch Sirius Black?", warf Draco ein.

Narcissa verschluckte sich so stark, dass Lucius ihr auf den Rücken klopfen musste, dass sie nicht erstickte.

Sie begann gekünzelt zu lachen.

„Guter Scherz, Draco. Wirklich. Haha." Vater und Sohn sahen sich verständnislos an.

Narcissa spürte ein Stechen in ihrem Kopf und erkannte, dass ihr Mann erneut versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzudringen.

„Lass das, Lucius!", schrie sie und fegte vor Wut mit ihrer linken Hand die volle Karaffe Orangensaft vom Esstisch.

Dann lief sie entrüstet aus dem Esszimmer.

Vater und Sohn warfen sich einen ratlosen Blick zu.

Draco zuckte die Achseln und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl seiner Mutter nieder, wo er begann im Tagespropheten zu blättern.

„Sirius Black?" Draco legte die Stirn in Falten, als er die Titelseite überflog.

„Hieß Mum nicht früher auch Black?"

Lucius nickte geistesabwesend.

Warum zum Teufel benahm sie sich so merkwürdig?

Na schön, er hätte nicht einfach so Okklumentik anwenden dürfen, aber seit wann machte sie aus so einer Lapalie einen solchen Staatsakt?

„Sind die beiden verwandt?"

Lucius hörte nicht wirklich die Worte seines Sohnes. Er nickte einfach


	3. Der Cruciatus Fluch

**Uuuund Nummer 3. Immer schön weiterlesen :-) **

**Der Cruciatus- Fluch**

Der Rest des Tages verlief verhältnismäßig ruhig. Narcissa hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und auch Lucius Bitten, sie möge ihm wenigstens etwas zum Anziehen heraushexen, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag in ihrem Rüschenbademantel herumlaufen müsse wurden von ihr gänzlich überhört.

Draco war am nach Mittag zu einem Wochenendausflug mit der Zabinifamilie abgeholt worden.

Also schlenderte Lucius Malfoy gegen Nachmittag mit einem guten Buch in der Hand in sein Wohnzimmer.

Er ließ sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und schlug das schwarze Buch auf.

Er sah auf. Irgendetwas roch hier äußerst streng.

Ein unangenehmer Geruch lag in der Luft. Wie eine Mischung aus nassem Fell und Schweiß.

Lucius roch an seinem Haar und atmete erleichtert auf. Er war es nicht der hier so fürchterlich roch.

Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und sah sich im Zimmer um.

Das konnte er sich unmöglich einbilden.

Er ging zurück zu seinem Sessel, als sein Blick auf den Perserteppich fiel.

Einige dicke, schwarze Haare lagen darauf und Lucius konnte dicke Schmutzkrusten aus Schlamm erkennen.

Er roch an seinem allerliebsten Wohnobjekt.

„NARCISSA!", donnerte er, als er den Geruch identifiziert hatte.

Zwei Stockwerke über ihm wurde eine Türe aufgerissen und er hörte, wie seine Frau die Treppen herunter eilte.

Sie kam schlitternd im Wohnzimmer an.

„Was…" sie schnappte nach Luft. „ Was ist los?"

Seine Frau sah sich im Zimmer um, um nach einem Grund für die Aufgebrachtheit ihres Mannes zu suchen.

„Wie erklärst du dir das?", er zeigte mit einem Finger auf seinen Teppich.

„Was?"

Sie wusste was er meinte, hielt es aber für klüger erst einmal auf dumm zu tun.

„Mein…mein Teppich.", seine Stimme schwoll dramatisch an.

„Ich werde einen Hauselfen rufen. Die kriegen das wieder hin, Schatz."

Beschwichtigend strich sie über sein Hemd, das er in einem der Ankleidezimmer zusammen mit einer Hose hatte finden können.

„Narcissa.", sie drehte sich um. „Es ist ein Hund in diesem Haus."

Sie lachte hysterisch auf. „Ein Hund?"

Lucius kam näher.

„Was…hast du vor, Lucius?", sie wich vor ihm zurück.

„Du verheimlichst mir etwas, Cissa."

Der spielerische Tonfall vom Morgen war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

Er liebte seine Frau, ja. Das tat er wirklich, aber er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand versuchte ihn an der Nase herum zu führen.

Sie ging weiter rückwärts. Die Situation war ihr nicht geheuer.

Leider übersah sie bei ihrem Rückzug den Sessel.

Sie stolperte und fiel rückwärts über den Sessel, dass sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Couch krachte.

Bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte sah sie schon die Silhouette ihres Mannes über sich.

Er presste seine Hand auf ihre Stirn und Narcissa spürte, wie er mit ganzer Kraft in ihre Gedanken eindrang.

Sie schrie auf. Er hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, das wusste sie, aber er tat ihr schrecklich weh.

Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu verschließen, er durfte das mit Sirius nicht erfahren.

Ungewollt schrie sie erneut vor Schmerz und Entrüstung auf.

KRACH. Eine der Flügeltüren flog zur Seite und Sirius rannte in den Saal.

Lucius ließ verdattert von Narcissa ab und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab.

Sirius stürzte sich, die Augen voll von Hass und Verachtung auf seinen angeheirateten Verwandten.

Die Beiden fielen zu Boden.

Sirius schlug zu. Und ein zweites Mal. Genau ins Gesicht. Er holte wieder aus, doch seine Hand wurde von hinten zurückgehalten.

Zwei zarte Hände umklammerten seine Brust und zogen ihn von Lucius Malfoy herunter.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Lucius." Keuchte der junge Mann, als Narcissa ihn zurückriss und ihn mit sich in eine Ecke zog.

Lucius Malfoy richtete sich auf.

Seine Nase blutete stark und das Blut verschmutzte sein blütenweißes Hemd.

„Das war es also, Narcissa. Du hast diesen Blutsverräter ins Haus geschmuggelt? Ich hätte es wissen müssen.", er rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase.

Endlich sah er seinen Schlangenstab in der Nische neben dem Kamin liegen.

Hastig ging er herüber und zog seinen mit Saphiren besetzten Zauberstab heraus.

„Lucius, hör mich an, bitte." Narcissa stellte sich vor ihren Cousin.

Ihr Mann zog eine Braue hoch. Ein Zeichen, dass er wartete und sie tatsächlich anhören würde.

„Er…er hat nichts verbrochen. Das weißt du doch. Er braucht mich jetzt. Ich bin für ihn da."

„Die einzigen Menschen, für die du da sein musst, sind Draco und ich. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du unseren Namen durch den Dreck ziehst.

Was, wenn sie ihn hier finden? Hast du überhaupt nur eine SEKUNDE darüber nachgedacht?"

Narcissa zuckte zusammen, als Lucius begann zu schreien.

„Wenn sie ihn hier finden, dann bin ich dran, Narcissa! Dann kommt wahrscheinlich doch noch alles raus. Sie werden sich an 5 Fingern abzählen können, dass ich damals nicht gezwungen wurde zum Dunklen Lord über zuwechseln.

UND ICH WERDE NICHT WEGEN DIESEM BLUTSVERRÄTER NACH ASKABAN GEHEN."

Die Zornesröte war ihm ins Gesicht gestiegen.

„Lucius, tu ihm nichts, bitte."

Lucius machte eine rasche Bewegung mit der Zauberstabhand.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Sirius schob sie nun von hinten zur Seite.

„Und du hast mir damals gesagt, du wärst glücklich mit ihm."

„Das bin ich auch!"

„Er behandelt dich, wie den letzten Dreck, Cissa. Es interessiert ihn nicht, wie es dir geht."

„Das ist nicht wahr.", riefen Lucius und seine Frau, wie aus einem Mund.

„Und jetzt greift er auch noch einen Unbewaffneten an! Und einen unschuldigen noch zu gleich. War schon immer feige, der gute Lucius."

„Es reicht." Brüllte der blonde Mann. „Crucio!"

Narcissa reagierte blitzschnell. Sie stieß den wehrlosen Sirius aus der Schusslinie und stellte sich dem hellgelben Lichtblitz in den Weg.

Er traf sie knallhart und warf sie zu Boden.

Lange war es her, dass Narcissa diese Schmerzen verspürt hatte.

Schlagartig wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie es gewesen war für jeden kleinen Fehler von der Mutter bestraft worden zu sein.

Sie wand sich auf dem blanken Parkettboden und versuchte die Schmerzensschreie zu unterdrücken.

Wann hörte es endlich auf.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden ihr alle Knochen einzeln gebrochen. Ihre Eingeweide schienen sich zu winden.

Tausend Nadeln stachen auf sie ein.

Alles zusammen. Und sie schrie. Lucius war ein mächtiger Zauberer und seine Flüche dementsprechend hart.

‚Lass es aufhören. Bitte. Bitte.' Ihr zarter Körper verkrampfte sich und begann zu zucken.

Dann war es vorbei. Ihr Blick klarte sich und sie sah ihren Mann und Sirius über sich gebeugt.

Sie atmete flach und stoßartig. Eine starke Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf.

Angestrengt versuchte sie ihren Atem zu kontrollieren. Sie wollte nicht so hilflos vor den beiden daliegen.

Lucius streichelte mit schreckgeweiteten und schuldbewussten Augen ihr Haar und wischte das Rinnsal Blut, das aus ihrem Mund tropfte mit seinem Ärmel weg.

Narcissa versuchte sich aufzurichten sank aber sofort wieder zurück auf den Boden.

„Bleib liegen, Cissa mein Engel." Sanft drückte Lucius ihren Kopf zurück auf den Boden.

Während der nächsten Minuten sagte niemand ein Wort.

Das einzige Geräusch, das im Manor zu hören war, war Narcissas lauter Atem und ein gelegentliches Wimmern von den Nachwirkungen der Schmerzen, das Narcissa nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Lucius Miene wurde immer besorgter.

„Soll ich dich nach St. Mungo bringen, Cissa?"

Sie lachte sarkastisch auf, wofür sie sich sofort hätte ohrfeigen können, denn ein starker Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Rippen.

„Aber natürlich Lucius. Was sage ich denen? Das mein Mann den Cruciatus -Fluch auf mich losgelassen hat? Ich dachte du wolltest nicht nach Askaban?"

Lucius sah verlegen an ihr vorbei.

„Ich…ich wollte dich nicht treffen."

Narcissa streckte eine zitternde Hand aus und legte sie auf die eiskalte Wange ihres Mannes.

Er musste einen schönen Schreck bekommen haben, als er sie und nicht Sirius getroffen hatte.

„Das weiß ich doch, Lucius."

Sie setzte sich auf.

„Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, ja? Zerfleisch dich nicht mit Sirius. Ich denke ich werde mich oben etwas hinlegen. Ich verspreche dir Lucius, dass du keinen Ärger wegen Sirius kriegst! Ich regle das alles. Aber erst… ruhe ich mich aus."

Lucius wagte es nicht seiner Frau zu widersprechen. Das Bild von ihr, wie sie schreiend und weinend am Boden lag hatte sich zu tief eingebrannt.

Er half Narcissa auf die Beine.

„Soll ich dich hoch bringen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und brachte sogar ein schwaches Lächeln hervor.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Die beiden Männer sahen ihr nach. Dann im Türrahmen knickte Narcissa um und brach auf dem Fußboden zusammen.

Weder ihre Proteste, noch ihre ‚'es geht mir gut' konnten sie jetzt vor Lucius und Sirius Fürsorge bewahren.

Lucius trug sie trotz heftigen Gezeters ihrerseits hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer und ließ sie erst herunter, als sie das Bett erreicht hatten.

Sirius rannte mit einigen Hauselfen im Schlepptau hinterher.

Brachte einen Stärkungstrank und kalte Lappen, um Narcissas Kreislauf zu stabilisieren.

Die nächsten 2 Tage wurde Narcissa wie eine Königin behandelt und auch die Streitereien zwischen Lucius und Sirius waren für diese Zeit vergessen.


	4. Ein Haustier für Draco

**Ein Haustier für Draco**

Erst als das Türschloss am Montagmorgen unten laut klackte, fiel ihnen wieder ein, dass Sirius von der gesamten Zaubererschaft gesucht wurde und dass es sicherlich nicht hilfreich war, wenn ihr neugieriger und vorlauter 13-Jähriger Sohn davon wüsste.

Sie hörten Draco die Stufen hinaufkommen.

Lucius sah verwirrt umher und wieder war es Narcissa die handeln musste. Lucius wollte sie unbedingt vom Aufstehen abhalten, obwohl es Narcissa schon längst nicht mehr schlecht ging, was ihr allerdings keiner der beiden abnehmen wollte.

Unsanft stieß sie Sirius unter ihr Ehebett und trat heftig nach, dass Sirius ganz darunter verschwand.

Sofort bugsierte Lucius, die sich wehrende Narcissa zurück ins Bett.

Draco streckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Was ist denn hier los?", er ging auf seine Mutter zu. „Bist du krank?"

„Ach Unsi…"

„Deine Mutter hat Kreislaufprobleme, Draco."

Narcissa schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„War es schön bei Blaise, Draco?"

Zum Leidwesen Aller setzte Draco sich an den Bettrand neben seine Mutter und ließ die Beine vom Bett baumeln.

Lucius wurde zusehends nervöser.

„Ja, es war…nett. Wenn nicht diese dumme Parkinson aufgetaucht wäre."

Narcissa lachte. „ Mit den Parkinsons hatte dein Vater früher auch so sein Probleme. Stimmt's Schatz?"

Lucius grummelte etwas von wegen ‚fett und dämlich'.

Draco ließ die Füße hin und her schwingen, bis er auf Widerstand traf. Ein Winseln erfüllte den Raum.

Lucius sah seine Frau erschrocken an. Doch bevor er Draco zurückhalten konnte war dieser auch schon unter das Bett seiner Eltern gekrabbelt.

„Mum! Dad!" Das Ehepaar zuckte zusammen.

„Ihr schenkt mir einen Hund? Das ist ja so lieb von euch!"

Draco kam wieder unter dem Bett hervor und zog einen schwarzen Hund mit hervor.

„Ähm, ja natürlich." Narcissa strich sich nervös durch ihr langes, blondes Haar.

„Ich nenne ihn…Blacky!"

Lucius hustete. Seine Frau schlug ihm hilfreich auf den Rücken.

„Na, das passt ja perfekt.", sie lächelte ihren Sohn an.

Glücklich marschierte der Junge aus dem Zimmer. Sirius im Schlepptau.

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sich neben seine Frau aufs Bett plumpsen.

„Was ist, wenn er es rauskriegt?"

„Wird er schon nicht.", sie streichelte ihrem Mann beschwichtigend über den Rücken. „ Ich wollte dir danken, dass Sirius bleiben darf. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

Lucius nickte geistesabwesend und ging dann langsam aus dem Zimmer.

Zunächst schien alles wunderbar zu klappen. „Blacky" wurde gut durchgefüttert und Draco kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um ihn.

Jeden Tag verbrachten die beiden Stunden draußen auf den Ländereinen. Durchstreiften jeden Winkel des Anwesens und kehrten erst abends vollkommen verdreckt und erschöpft wieder zurück.

Dracos Gesicht hatte innerhalb der letzten 2 Ferienwochen eine schöne leichte Bräune bekommen und er aß besser als sonst.

Narcissa sah dies alles mit großem Wohlgefallen, Lucius hingegen wurde zunehmend nervöser und angespannter, genauso wie „Blacky".


	5. Hundewetter

**Hundewetter**

An einem regnerischen Abend kamen Draco und Blacky schrecklich durchnässt wieder zurück ins Haus.

„Bei Merlins Bart.", Narcissa schlug entsetzt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Draco, sofort ab in die Wanne mit dir. Ich lasse dir einen Tee machen. Sonst wirst du wohlmöglich noch krank, wenn du zurück nach Hogwarts gehst."

Draco ließ sich von seiner Mutter zum Badezimmer begleiten. Gerade wollte sie eintreten, da zog Blacky sie am Zipfel ihres Kleides zurück.

„Was hast du Blacky?", fragte Draco und kraulte seinem neuen Freund den Kopf.

Narcissa stieß ihren Sohn ins Badezimmer.

„Ab mit dir in die Badewanne, Draco sonst wird das Wasser kalt."

Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen und fing sich einen leichten Klaps von seiner Mutter ein bevor er lachend die Badezimmertüre hinter sich schloss.

Blacky zog Narcissa in ein angrenzendes Zimmer.

„Was hast du?"

Blacky wuchs und verwandelte sich in Sirius.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie noch einmal und stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Türe, für den Fall, dass Draco oder eine der Hauselfen hereingeschneit kam.

Sirius ließ sich auf einen alten Holzstuhl sinken und streckte seine Gliedmaßen.

„Narcissa, ich muss Harry suchen."

„Harry?"

„Mein Patenkind."

„Oh. Harry Potter. Aber Sirius, du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen! Sie werden dich schnappen!"

„Ich muss ihn sehen, Cissa und außerdem…", er verstummte. „Ich weiß, wo Peter ist."

Narcissa wurde schlagartig klar, wie Sirius sich fühlen musste.

Der Mann, der seinen besten Freund verraten hatte und ihn nach Askaban gebracht hatte und die ganze Zeit auf freiem Fuß war.

Und jetzt wusste er, wo sich Pettigrew aufhielt.

„Aber…, das ist viel zu gefährlich! Sie werden dich kriegen, Sirius!"

Er stand auf. „Jedenfalls kann ich hier nicht länger bleiben. Ihr kriegt großen Ärger wegen mir und… ich muss einfach etwas tun."

Sie nickte. „Weißt du, wo Harry Potter wohnt?"

„Ja, ich war schon einmal dort. Vor ungefähr 12 Jahren. Kurz bevor ich verhaftet worden bin."

„Dann komm!"

„Was?"

„Na, bis du zu Fuß dort angekommen bist, ist Harry längst in Hogwarts. Ich bring dich hin. Wir apparieren."

Sirius stand auf. „Nein. Du bekommst nur Streit mit Lucius."

„Verwandel dich endlich, Sirius. Wenn ich Glück hab, dann bin ich wieder zurück bevor Lucius nach hause kommt."

Auf dem Flur waren Schritte von patschnassen Füßen zu hören.

„Mum? Wo bist du?"

„Mach schon.", zischte sie ihren Cousin an.

„Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen."

Er lächelte und verwandelte sich wieder in den großen, schwarzen Hund.

Narcissa öffnete die Türe und lief schnurstracks über den Flur in ihr Zimmer, um sich einen dickeren Umhang zu holen.

Im heruntergehen streifte sie ihn sich über und flocht ihr langes Haar zu einem Zopf.

Dann trat sie mit Sirius hinaus in den Regen.

„Bereit?"

Sirius bellte.

Lächelnd beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und umfasste seinen Kopf.

Eine Sekunde später standen die beiden mitten auf der dunklen, stillen Straße einer Muggelsiedlung.

Der Regen war nicht schwächer geworden. Es schien in ganz England zu regnen.

Narcissa sah sich um. Ordentliche, kleine Häuser standen in Reih und Glied.

In einem haus brannte noch Licht.

Nummer 14.

Narcissa drückte sich weiter in die Hecke.

„Kommst du klar, Sirius?". Sie hockte sich neben ihn.

„Pass auf dich auf. Und komm noch mal vorbei, ja?"

Der Hund bellte und leckte Narcissa durchs ohnehin schon nasse Gesicht.

Sie wuschelte ihm durch sein durchnässtes Fell.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Blacky"

Sie lachte und verschwand dann im Nichts.


	6. Das Verhör

**Das Verhör**

Triefend vor Nässe und bibbernd vor Kälte betrat sie das Foyer ihres Hauses und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Auf das schlechte Wetter schimpfend betrat sie das Wohnzimmer und bemerkte gar nicht, dass es auch im Haus fürchterlich kalt war.

„Narcissa."

Sie sah auf und machte vor Schreck einige Schritte rückwärts.

Einige Auroren standen im Zimmer darunter die Drei vom letzten Mal. Neben ihrem Mann auf dem Sofa saß Cornelius Fudge und neben dem erloschenen Kamin vier große schwarz- vermummte Gestalten.

Narcissa erschauderte.

„Mrs. Malfoy.", Fudge stand auf und wuselte um den Tisch herum auf sie zu.

Nervös küsste er ihre Hand.

„Das alles ist mir wirklich äußerst unangenehm, aber wir müssen…"

Ein großer, grauhaariger Zauberer unterbrach ihn.

„Wo kommen sie her, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa blickte kurz zu ihrem Mann herüber. Für Außenstehende sah er aus, wie sonst.

Aber Narcissa war klar, dass er vor Wut und Entrüstung kochte.

Das konnte noch ein unangenehmer Abend für sie werden.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an, Mister.", mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes, die Fudge zusammenzucken ließ trocknete sie ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar.

„Bitte, Narcissa. Machen Sie es uns doch nicht so schwer.", sagte Fudge fast flehend.

„Ich war spazieren."

„Bei dem Wetter?"

„Warum nicht?"

Der Auror schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wir haben Anhaltspunkte, dass Sirius Black hier gewesen ist."

Sie ging auf den Mann zu. „Ach ja?", fragte sie kalt. „Können sie das denn beweisen?"

„Nun, hören Sie, Narcissa… Die Dementoren… Sie sagen, er sei hier gewesen." Fudge sah zu Boden, als Narcissa sich ihm zuwandte.

„Heißt das, sie vertrauen Schwarzmagischen Kreaturen mehr, als mir Minister? Das macht mich sehr unglücklich, wissen Sie."

Fudge begann seinen Bowler in den Händen zu drehen. „Nein…natürlich nicht…Ich"

„Hören Sie schon auf, Fudge. Diese Frau versucht sie doch nur um den Finger zu wickeln!"

Der Auror packte Narcissa barsch an der Schulter und warf sie gegen die Dementoren.

„Wo ist Sirius Black?"

Einer von ihnen streckte sofort seine knochige, verweste Hand nach ihrer aus und umgriff sie fest.

Narcissa wurde kalt. Sehr kalt. Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und schreckliche Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit zogen an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei.

Ihre Mutter über ihr, den Cruciatus- Fluch auf den Lippen. Immer und immer wieder.

Dann Bellatrix in den Armen ihrer Mutter, wie sie sich sanft an sie schmiegt und von ihrer Mutter gestreichelt wurde und wie sie selbst daneben stand und zusehen musste.

Ihr Vater kalt und tot auf dem Boden. Ihre große Schwester, Andromeda, wie sie aus der Türe lief und nie wieder zurückkam…

„Halt!"

Narcissa sah undeutlich ihren Mann, wie er vor ihr stand und ihr Handgelenk von dem griff des Dementors befreite.

Zitternd klammerte sie sich an ihn. Spürte seine Körperwärme.

Schluchzend legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Wo ist Sirius Black, Mam?", fragte der Auror bissig.

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht.", sie sah den großen Mann nun ganz deutlich vor sich stehen.

Lucius schob seine Frau hinter sich.

„Ich würde es nun sehr begrüßen, wenn sie mein Anwesen verlassen würden." , er wandte sich an Fudge.

„Minister, sie sehen doch…Meiner Frau ist nicht wohl. Ich werde sie persönlich noch einmal darauf ansprechen."

Fudge nickte. „Selbstverständlich, selbstverständlich, Lucius. Wir werden sie nicht länger belästigen.

Es bleibt dabei? Morgen um 12? Golf, Lucius?"

Lucius lächelte sein übliches kaltes, herablassendes Lächeln.

„Aber gerne, Minister."

„Mrs. Malfoy, " Fudge machte eine kleine Verbeugen. „Verzeihen Sie die Unannehmlichkeit! Einen schönen Abend noch."

Lucius wartete bis die Türe ins Schloss gefallen war, dann stieß er Narcissa von sich weg.

„Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?"

Narcissa ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Sie zitterte noch immer.

„Ich…ich habe Sirius weggebracht. Wir sind appariert. Er wollte Harry Potter sehen. Er weiß, wo Pettigrew ist."

„Oh, das ist ja ganz wunderbar, Narcissa.", sagte Lucius mit einem starken sarkastischen Tonfall.

„Du führst eine Familie zusammen und hilfst dabei mit einen Todesser zu vernichten?", die letzten Worte brüllte Lucius seiner Frau entgegen.

Narcissa zuckte in ihrem Sessel zusammen.

„Du weckst den Jungen auf, Lucius.", sagte sie und sah in das wieder brennende Kaminfeuer.

Die Flammen erhellten ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie war zu erschöpft, um sich mit ihrem Mann zu streiten.

„Du bringst uns in Schwierigkeiten, Narcissa! Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du unseren Ruf schädigst, hörst du?"

Sie hatte ihm zugehört, antwortete bewusst nicht. Sie würde immer für Sirius da sein. Das würde auch der Große Lucius Malfoy nicht verhindern können.

„Hast du mir zugehört, Narcissa?"

Sie sah unverwandt ins Feuer. Die Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben

„Haben wir uns verstanden, Narcissa?"

Sie stand auf.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr Lucius. Also hör auf, mich wie eins zu behandeln!"

Sie ging an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie an der Taille fest.

„Er wird hier nicht mehr auftauchen und du wirst ihn nie mehr sehen. Sonst… Bringe ich ihn um."

**Ich hoffe bis hierhin hats euch gefallen. Bin auch schon am Weiterschrieben!**

**Grüße an alle netten Menschen!**


	7. Narcissa zieht aus

**Soooo: Kapitel Nummer... Danke für dei Reviews Loki :-) **

**LG, an alle!**

**Narcissa zieht aus**

„Muuuum."

Narcissa ließ ihre Lidschattendose fallen und eilte aus dem Badezimmer.

„Was ist los?", sie streckte den Kopf in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes, wo 4 kleine Hauselfen sich darum bemühten Dracos Sachen in den Schrankkoffer für Hogwarts zu packen.

„Wo ist Blacky?"

„Öhhm, keine Ahnung.", log sie und besah sich ihr verheultes Gesicht im Spiegel.

Draco achtete nicht auf sie. Entrüstet rannte er aus seinem Zimmer, um das Haus nach seinem Hund ab zusuchen.

Lucius schlurfte verschlafen aus dem Schlafzimmer, wo er die Nacht alleine verbracht hatte.

Narcissa war nach ihrem Streit nicht hinaufgekommen sondern hatte zusammengekauert in Lucius Bibliothek übernachtet, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie allein sein wollte.

Es war persönlicher als ein Gästezimmer und gemütlicher.

Lucius blieb neben seiner Frau stehen und sah sie an.

„Du hast geweint?", fragte er und versuchte möglichst beiläufig zu klingen.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk über ihr Gesicht und lief dann zurück ins Badezimmer.

Lucius zuckte zusammen, als die Türe laut krachend hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

„Nein, nein nein! Ich fahre nicht ohne zu wissen, wo Blacky ist!".

Draco stapfte wütend mit dem rechten Fuß auf.

„Komm schon Draco! Du verpasst sonst den Zug.", seine Mutter stand in der Türe und winkte eindringlich.

„Nein! Ich fahre nicht!"

„Sei bitte nicht albern Draco! Er taucht schon wieder auf."

Bei diesen Worten warf Lucius ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dem sie aber verbissen standhielt.

Sirius würde sooft bei ihr Zuflucht finden, wie er wollte. Und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass weder Lucius noch das Ministerium ihrem Cousin irgendetwas antun würde.

Der blonde Junge sah seine Eltern an.

„Versprochen?"

„Aber natürlich mein Schatz.", säuselte Narcissa und nahm ihren Sohn bei der Hand.

* * *

„Bye, Darling." Narcissa warf ihrem Sohn eine letzte Kusshand zu bevor der Hogwarts- Express um eine Kurve bog und sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Narcissa drehte sich zum Gehen.

Lucius stand in einer Ecke zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle Senior und deren Frauen.

Narcissa setzte ihr „Alles auf der Welt ist wunderbar- Ich bin die glücklichste Ehefrau der Welt"- Gesicht auf und ging auf die Gruppe zu.

„Narcissa. Wie schön dich zu sehen. Du siehst großartig aus.", schleimte Belinda Goyle, als sie Narcissa erblickte.

Narcissa lächelte falsch.

„Danke. Du aber auch."

Innerlich musste sie lachen. So fett war Belinda noch nie gewesen. Ihr ohnehin schon immer deutlich ausgeprägtes Doppelkinn hatte eine Konsistenz von Pudding bekommen und bei jeder Bewegung erzitterte ihr gewaltiger Bauch.

„Sehen wir uns nächste Woche auf der Ministergala, meine Liebe?"

Narcissa dachte an den Streit mit Lucius und an Sirius. Wirklich Lust dazu hatte sie nicht. Aber dann stellte sie sich Belinda Goyle in ihrem Ballkleid vor und nickte heftig.

* * *

Lucius Stimmung schien sich, seit Draco in den Hogwarts- Express gestiegen war, deutlich gebessert zu haben.

Endlich musste er nicht mehr aufpassen, dass er sich nicht über den kleinen Zwischenfall mit Sirius verplapperte.

Fröhlich pfeifend stolzierte er durch seinen Landsitz und überlegte, wie er am besten den Streit mit seiner Frau aus der Welt schaffen könnte.

Gegen 9 betrat er eins der kleineren Wohnzimmer im oberen Geschoss.

Das Zimmer hatte er damals individuell als Hochzeitsgeschenk für seine Frau einrichten und renovieren lassen.

Die Wände waren mit der teuersten alten Tapete bezogen, die er damals hatte finden können. Dunkles rot von feinen Goldfäden durchzogen und eine Borde aus goldenen, echten Efeuranken.

Die Decke war ebenfalls mit goldenen und roten Rosen gespickt.

An einer Wand stand ein prächtiger in Gold gefasster Kamin, verschnörkelt und gespickt mit funkelnden Rubinen und glitzernden kleinen Feen.

Die Polstermöbel waren aus rotem und goldenen Satin und Samt, genauso wie die riesigen Vorhänge, die momentan die großen Fenster umrahmten durch die man einen wunderbaren Ausblick über das nun in schwarz gehüllte Gelände von Malfoy Manor hatte.

Narcissa saß an ihrem schwarzen Flügel vor einem Fenster.

Ihr goldblondes Haar fiel leicht ihre Schultern herab.

Lucius blieb einen Moment in der Türe stehen und lauschte ihrem Spiel.

Sie war eine fantastische Spielerin, obwohl sie nie Unterricht gehabt hatte, so wie ihre Schwestern.

Narcissa hatte es sich selbst beigebracht.

Lucius lächelte herzlich. Eine kluge Frau hatte er, wenn auch manchmal ein wenig eigenwillig, aber das machte das Zusammenleben mit ihr so interessant.

Sie spielte die letzten Töne der Mondscheinsonate und hielt dann mit den Fingern auf den Tasten im letzten Ton verharrend inne und ließ den Ton durch den Raum schwingen bis er langsam verebbte.

„Hat es dir gefallen?", sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

Lucius erschrak. Wie hatte sie ihn sehen können.

"Woher…"

Sie zuckte die Schultern und stützte ihre Ellebogen auf die Tasten.

Er trat in den Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Es war ganz still im Raum. Nur seine Schritte hallten wider, als er langsam auf seine Frau zuging.

Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihre freien Schultern. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Sah nur weiterhin aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit.

Er beugte sich herunter und begann ihren Nacken, dann ihren Rücken zu küssen.

Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Schultern dann zum Stoff des schulterfreien Kleides und drückten es herunter.

„Was soll das werden, Lucius?", fragte sie ausdruckslos.

Lucius hielt inne.

„Ich küsse dich, mein Engel.", er fuhr fort ihr Kleid nach unten zu drücken.

„Lass das bitte!", in ihrer Stimme lag immer noch dieser gleichgültige, kalte Tonfall und sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Er ließ von ihr ab und ging achselzuckend zum Fenster.

„Wenn das nicht das ist, was du heute willst."

„Seit wann interessiert dich, was ich will?", zischte sie.

Lucius drehte sich um und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

Jetzt tat sie ihm Unrecht. Und das wusste sie auch.

Lucius ging ein Licht auf.

„Wir reden doch sicher nicht über deinen missratenen Cousin?"

„Doch."

„Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt, Narcissa?"

„Ja, Lucius. Sicherlich! Für dich war wieder alles geklärt. Aber für mich nicht, hörst du?"

Sie stand auf und knallte den Schutz des Flügels krachend auf die Tastatur.

Lucius zuckte unwillentlich zusammen.

„Jeder deiner verdammten Todesser-Freunde durfte hier auftauchen. Ich habe nichts gesagt und jedes verfluchte Mitglied deiner Familie darf hier auftauchen, wann immer es ihnen Recht ist. Da ist es doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn der einzige treue Verwandte der mir geblieben ist bei mir unterkommen kann!

Seit mein Vater tot ist, Lucius, habe ich niemanden mehr! Du bist den ganzen Tag nicht zu hause und Draco ist das ganze Jahr über nicht da."

Sie begann zu weinen. „Ich bin so schrecklich einsam! Und ich habe Siirus die ganzen Jahre so vermisst. Wenn du dich ein wenig mehr für mich interessiert hättest, dann wüsstest du das auch!"

Lucius wusste zunächst nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Die Gefühle seiner Frau hatten ihn überrumpelt.

„Aber er wird meinen Ruf im Ministerium versauen, Narcissa! Und gleichzeitig den beim Dunklen Lord…"

„Der Dunkle Lord ist tot, Lucius.", brüllte sie ihn an. „Und weißt du, wie verdammt froh ich darüber bin, dass dieses Monster nicht mehr ist…"

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Narcissa.", Lucius zitterte verhalten vor Wut.

„Nein Lucius! Es ist ein Geschenk Gottes, dass diese verachtungswürdige Kreatur nicht mehr unter uns…"

Lucius hatte die Nerven verloren.

„SCHWEIG!" mit dem Schockzauber schleuderte er seine Frau gegen die Wand und ließ sie bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

Kochend vor Wut rauschte er an ihr vorbei und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

* * *

Lucius ließ sich am Morgen verkatert am Frühstückstisch nieder. Nach dem Streit hatte er eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey geleert.

Er rieb sich die Augen und wunderte sich, warum seine Frau nicht schon längst gefrühstückt hatte.

„Dinky.", donnerte er in die Küche.

Sofort erschien eine kleine Hauselfe mit großen gelben Augen und einer schwarz karierten Schürze.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Hast du meine Frau gesehen? Hat sie schon gefrühstückt."

„Nein, Sir. Mam liegt oben in ihrem Zimmer am Boden. Dinky hat versucht sie zu wecken, aber…"

Lucius fiel es siedendheiß wieder ein. Der Streit. Der Schockzauber. Er sprang auf und eilte die Treppen hinauf.

Normalerweise löste sich ein Schockzauber doch langsam von selbst auf…

Er riss die Tür zu Narcissas Zimmer auf.

Narcissa lag auf dem Bauch den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Einige blonde Strähnen fielen ihr in ihr blasses Gesicht.

Er hatte ihr doch nicht etwa das Genick gebrochen?

Lucius ließ sich neben Narcissa nieder und drehte sie vorsichtig auf die Seite.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, nachdem er sie untersucht hatte. Er schien ihr nichts gebrochen zu haben und auch sonst konnte er keine Verletzungen feststellen.

Er legte seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe.

„Enervate."

Narcissas Lider zuckten leicht.

Benommen bewegte sie langsam den Kopf und öffnete die Augen.

Sie stöhnte auf, als sie sich mit ihrer Hand an den Kopf fasste.

„Was… ist passiert.", fragte sie leise, als sie ihren Mann erkannte.

Lucius war guter Dinge, dass sie ihm seinen kleinen Ausrutscher nicht übel nehmen würde. Schließlich hatte sie ihm auch das mit dem Cruciatusfluch verziehen.

„Wir haben uns gestritten, mein Engel.", sagte er langsam und streichelte ihre Hand.

„Und dann ist mir wohl die Hand ausgerutscht…"

Sie nickte langsam.

"Hilf mir hoch!"

Lucius legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie auf die Beine.

„Danke.", murmelte sie und entfernte sich taumelnd von ihrem Mann.

* * *

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er, als er später am Tag in der Eingangshalle über eine Reisetasche stolperte.

„Ich gehe Lucius."

„Wie…"

„Ich werde meine Schwester suchen und bei ihr bleiben. Zumindest für einige Tage."

„Aber…warum?"

Narcissa nahm die Tasche hoch und ging zur Türe.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach…"

„Ich muss gehen, Lucius. Sonst wird alles nur noch schlimmer."

„Und wenn ich dir verspreche, dass…"

„Vergiss es Lucius."

Ein leises ‚Plöpp' und Narcissa verschwand.

Zurück blieb ein völlig fassungsloser Lucius.


	8. Muggeltime

**Muggel-Time**

Andromeda hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Narcissa vor gut einer Woche völlig verheult und mit blauen Flecken vor der Türe ihres Londoner Appartements gestanden hatte.

Die Zwei hatten immer ein sehr inniges Verhältnis gehabt. Selbst noch, als Andromeda mit ihrem heutigen Ehemann, dem Muggel Ted Tonks durchgebrannt war.

Der Kontakt war erst durch die Hochzeit mit Lucius abgebrochen. Er hatte Besuche nicht toleriert und Narcissa liebte ihren Mann stark genug, um auf ihn zu hören.

Jetzt war Narcissa schon seit einer Woche Gast bei ihrer Schwester.

Es war wie früher zwischen den beiden.

Ted war auf einer Geschäftsreise, also schliefen die beiden Frauen in einem Zimmer. Redeten bis spät in die Nacht und zum ersten Mal seit all den Jahren konnte Narcissa sich endlich alles von der Seele reden und ihre Schwester hörte zu und tröstete sie, wenn es nötig war.

Und Narcissa entdeckte, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht, die Welt der Muggel.

Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass viele Dinge sie wirklich faszinierten.

Andromeda schmunzelte, als Narcissa vollkommen begeistert den Fernseher und die dazugehörige Bedienung entdeckte.

Mit kindlichem Vergnügen machte sie sich daran von MTV nach CNN zu verschiedenen Deutschen und Französischen Sendern zu schalten.

Unangefochtene Lieblingsserie war ‚Emergency Room'. Regelmäßig wurden ihre Augen größer, wenn die Muggel'ärzte' mit spitzen Nadeln oder Skalpellen und Tupfern ihre Patienten behandelten.

Die größte Freude bereitete ihr das EKG. Für sie war es unmöglich, wie Gummisaugnäpfe auf der Brust das Geräusch von Herz und Puls auf einen Monitor übertragen konnten, wo es dann in grünen oder roten Wellen zu sehen war.

Außerdem war, seit Narcissa bei Familie Tonks wohnte, die Mikrowelle ungefähr doppelt sooft in Betrieb, wie sonst.

Immer, wenn etwas aufgewärmt werden musste stand Narcissa glücklich lächelnd auf und stellte an der Mikrowelle die Minutenzeit ein und wartete dann gespannt auf das ‚PING'- Geräusch.

„Cissy- Darling, wo bist du?", rief Andromeda vom Balkon aus.

Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, als sie keine Antwort bekam.

Narcissa stand vor den verspiegelten Türen des Kleiderschrankes und hielt sich eins ihrer Kleider an.

„Gehst du aus?"

Narcissa zuckte verunsichert die Achseln.

„Oh, Cissy. Du willst doch nicht wirklich auf die Ministergala gehen, oder?"

Ihre Schwester sah zu Boden.

„Ich kann Lucius doch nicht alleine gehen lassen. Er blamiert sich doch nur, wenn er erzählen muss, dass ich ihn allein gelassen habe."

Andromeda setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Scheiß drauf, Cissy! Hast du vergessen, wie er dich behandelt hat? Er verdient das. Am liebsten würde ich hingehen und ihm vor versammelter Mannschaft eine scheuern."

„ANDRA!", sagte Narcissa entrüstet.

„Schon gut."

„Er ist nicht so, wie ihr alle denkt. Er kann so lieb sein. So sanft und gut…"

„Ja, er kann. Wenn er will!"

„Er liebt mich."

Andromeda stand auf und nahm ihre kleine Schwester in die Arme.

„Das glaube ich dir doch auch, Schatzi. Aber dann war es doch höchste Zeit, dass er mal einen Denkzettel bekommt oder?"

Narcissa nickte.

„Ich würde gehen, Cissa."

Die beiden Frauen drehten sich um.

Andromedas Tochter Tonks stand in der Türe.

„Meinst du?"

Die junge Frau nickte.

„Und zwar in dem schönsten Kleid, das du hast. Und alle werden sich die Finger nach dir lecken. Du gehst mit Lucius hin. Und rettest seine Ehre. Und danach kommst du wieder zu uns!"

„Sie ist mindestens genauso viel Black, wie wir, Andra.", Narcissa lachte und die drei machten sich an die Arbeit.


	9. Ministergala

**Die Gala**

Lucius stand verunsichert in seinem Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett lag ein funkelnagelneues Ballkleid.

Stundenlang war Lucius durch sämtliche Haute-Couture- Läden gestreift bis er das Richtige gefunden hatte.

Jetzt war es kurz vor acht und seine Frau war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Lucius war überzeugt gewesen, sie würde zurückkommen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er gelernt, was es heißt, alleine zu sein.

Acht Uhr. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Sie würde nicht mehr kommen.

Er ging aus dem Haus und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Kein einziges Licht brannte in dem großen Haus, das sonst immer so viel Wärme ausgestrahlt hatte, wenn Narcissa da gewesen war.

„Lucius, wie schön." Fudge schüttelte Lucius Malfoy glücklich die Hand. „Wo ist denn ihre bezaubernde Frau?"

Lucius schluckte. „Nun sie…"

„Bei Merlin!", Fudges Augen wurden so groß wie Tennisbälle. Mit geöffnetem Mund sah er an Lucius Malfoy vorbei.

Dann eilte er los.

„Mrs. Malfoy. Darf ich ihnen sagen, wie großartig sie aussehen?"

Lucius drehte sich um.

Galant stieg seine Frau die Marmortreppen zum Foyer empor.

Ihr goldenes Haar war zu einem schimmernden Knoten im Nacken zusammengesteckt.

Ihr Kleid bestand durch und durch aus dunkelroter Seide. In dem tiefen Ausschnitt lag eine zarte, feingliedrige Kette mit grünen Saphiren. Unten links hatte das Kleid einen hohen Schnitt.

Immer wenn Narcissa einen Schritt mit dem linken Bein nach vorne machte offenbarte sie ein großes Stück nackte Haut. Nämlich vom Fuß bis knapp über den Oberschenkel.

An ihren Ohren funkelten ebenfalls Saphire und in ihrem Haar steckte eine funkelnde tiefgrüne Spange, um den Knoten zu stabilisieren.

„Ja, dürfen sie Minister.", sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Der kleinen Fudge küsste ihre Hand und führte sie dann herüber zu lucius, der sie noch immer fassungslos vor Glück betrachtete.

Sie war gekommen.

Fudge ließ ihre Hand los, die Lucius nun ergriff und ihr sanft seine Lippen darauf drückte. Er stutzte, als er keinen Ehering an ihrem Finger entdecken konnte.

„Nun denn", Fudge schüttelte seinen Kopf, um endlich den Blick von Narcissas langem, schlanken Bein zu wenden. „sehen wir uns sicher noch später. Amüsieren sie sich gut."

„Du bist gekommen.", sagte Lucius und ignorierte die Sache mit dem Ring.

Narcissa nickte, wobei die feinen Ohrringe hin und her schaukelten.

„Und du siehst fantastisch aus, Narcissa."

Wieder nickte sie. Lucius ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sie redeten miteinander, als wenn das ihr erstes Date wäre und nicht, als wenn sie schon seit 15 Jahren verheiratet wären.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?" Schon wieder so eine dämliche Frage. Natürlich würden sie sich setzen, weil gleich der Ball eröffnet werden würde.

Schon wieder nickte sie nur stumm und ließ sich von Lucius an den Tisch führen. Mit großer Genugtuung stellte Narcissa fest, dass sie eindeutig ein Blickfang heute Abend war.

Die Tafel füllte sich. nach Fudges Ansprache füllten sich die Tische mit Speisen.

„Was…was möchtest du haben, Narcissa?", fragte Lucius und sah sich nach Lieblingsgerichten seiner Frau um.

„Danke, ich möchte nichts, Lucius.", sagte sie leise und sah auf den leeren Teller.

Lucius sah seine Frau erstaunt an. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass sie ganz schön abgemagert war.

„Sei nicht albern. Du musst doch was essen.", sagte er mindestens genauso leise, wie sie eben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Entschuldige mich bitte kurz.", sagte sie gedämpft und ging aus der Halle hinaus auf den Balkon.

Sie atmete tief ein. Es machte ihr doch mehr aus, als sie gedacht hatte. So einfach mit Lucius zusammen zu sein und so zu tun, als sei alles in bester Ordnung.

Er sah wirklich gut aus heute Abend.

Drinnen begann die Musik zu spielen. Durch das Fenster sah Narcissa, wie Mrs. Goyle begann mit ihrem Mann zu tanzen. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie hob das Kinn und stolzierte wieder hinein.

Lucius plauderte gerade mit einem Geschäftspartner aus Ungarn, also steuerte Narcissa auf einen freien Tisch zu.

Sie tippte eins der Weingläser an, woraufhin es sich sofort bis zum Rand mit Rotwein füllte.

Sie setzte das Glas an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug. Das nächste Glas genauso, wie das dritte.

Langsam wurde ihr warm. Lucius kam auf sie zu.

Verlegen setzte er sich neben sie und begann an der Tischdecke herum zunesteln.

„Wollen wir tanzen?"

Narcissa sah auf und ihrem Mann direkt in die grauen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte.

Sie nickte. Lucius bot ihr seinen Arm an und ging mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche.

„Bitte komm zurück, Narcissa.", sagte er leise, als er seine Hand an ihre Hüfte und mit der anderen hand, die ihre umfasst hatte.

Sie sagte nichts.

„Das alles wird nicht mehr vorkommen! Ich schwöre es dir."

Narcissa wurde schwindelig. Der Wein und jetzt die kreisenden Tanzbewegungen. Das vertrug sich nicht gut.

„Ich vermisse dich, Narcissa. Komm heim!"

Sie löste sich von ihrem Mann und lief aus der Halle. Lange könnte sie den Bitten ihres Mannes nicht mehr ausweichen und außerdem…der Rotwein stieg ihr stark zu Kopf.

Lucius kam ihr nach.

„Narcissa bitte!"

„Lass mich.", wimmerte sie und riss sich von ihm los. Die Stufen stellten ein großes Hindernis für sie dar. In der Tat, sie hatte schon lange keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken. Völlig benebelt versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, wie man apparierte.

Lucius war wieder dicht hinter ihr. Da fiel es ihr ein. Gerade wollte Lucius nach ihrem Handgelenk fassen, da verschwand sie wieder.

Andromeda fand Narcissa vollkommen betrunken und verheult im Badezimmer vor.

„Er wollte, dass ich nach hause komme.", jammerte sie und drückte sich an ihr große Schwester, die einige Mühe hatte sie wieder mental auf zubauen.


	10. Im Krankenflügel

**Im Krankenflügel**

Es war eine Woche vor Halloween, als der große Waldkauz ihres Mannes gegen Mittag in die Küche flog und Narcissa sanft klackernd begrüßte.

Sie streichelte den Kauz kurz über sein schönes Gefieder und nahm ihm dann den Zettel ab.

Lucius' sonst so ordentliche Schrift war zu einem hastigen Geschmiere geworden.

_Du musst sofort nach Hogwarts kommen. Draco hatte einen Unfall._

_Lucius_

In Narcissas Kopf klingelten die Alarmglocken. Was wenn er wieder eins dieser dummen Duelle ausgetragen hatte und sich diesmal ernsthaft verletzt hatte?

Auf der stelle disapparierte sie und erschien vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Sie erschauderte. So kalt war es hier noch nie gewesen.

Hastig schritt sie auf das Tor zu und erkannte eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt, die davor Wache zu halten schien.

Wie kommunizierte man mit Dementoren? Narcissa war verunsichert.

„Verzeihung. Dürfte ich wohl?", fragte sie ohne die abscheuliche Kreatur genauer zu betrachten.

Der Dementor glitt auf sie zu.

‚Wunderbar', dachte sie ‚In Muggelfilmen ist das jetzt die Stelle, wo der schöne starke Held, die wehrlose Frau befreit.' Sie dachte an KingKong. Leider war weit und breit kein Held zu sehen, noch nicht mal irgendein Depp, der sich der Gefahr in den Weg stellen würde, um so ihr Leben zu retten.

Sie wich zurück der Dementor spürte es. Sie dachte an ihre Verwandtschaft mit Sirius. Die Kreatur musste es spüren.

Langsam streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie begann zu schreien.

Egal nach wem, Hauptsache irgendjemand würde kommen. Er schloss die Hand um ihre Kehle und begann sie zu zudrücken. Narcissa rang nach Luft.

„Expelliarmus!" Sofort ließ der Dementor von ihr ab, als er in hellen Rauch gehüllt wurde. Er ließ ein ohrenbetäubendes Fiepen vernehmen und verschwand im Wald.

NArcissa wude von zwei kräftigen Paar Händen aus dem Matsch gehoben und auf die Beine gestellt.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte einen nur allzu vertraute Stimme.

Sie nickte und fasste sich an den Hals. Severus war keine Sekunde zu früh gekommen. Lange hätte sie da nicht mehr stehen gekonnt.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Narcissa drehte sich um.

„Schokolade?", fragte eine ebenfalls bekannte Stimme.

Remus Lupin.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf und musste an Sirius denken. Wusste Remus, dass Sirius unschuldig war? Wusste er, wer es wirklich gewesen war?

Die beiden Männer geleiteten sie ins Schloss.

„Draco, mein Baby.", Narcissa löste sich aus der Stütze von Severus Snape und eilte auf das Bett ihres Sohnes zu.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag ihr Sohn im Bett. Ganz blass. Sein rechter Arm in einem dicken Verband.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben ihren Sohn auf einen Stuhl ans Bett. Sanft streichelte sie ihm über die verschwitzte Stirn und über sein Haar.

Der junge ließ ein leises Wimmern vernehmen.

„Alles ist gut, Draco. Mommy ist hier."

Snape stellte sich an die andere Seite des Bettes.

„Wie ist das passiert?", flüsterte sie ohne den Blick von ihrem Sohn zu wenden.

„In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ein Hippogreif hat ich angefallen."

„Mein armer Junge. Wird er wieder ganz gesund?", eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange.

Snape starrte fasziniert auf ihr Gesicht.

„Aber natürlich.", sie hörte die tiefe, schöne Stimme ihres Mannes hinter sich und wie seine Hand ihren Hinterkopf streichelte.

Stunden später, es war schon tiefe Nacht, wandte Lucius sich vorsichtig an seine Frau. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten gehen? Wir können eh nichts für ihn tun. Er wird noch bis morgen schlafen. Es geht schon alles gut."

Narcissa rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Ich bleibe hier. Du kannst ruhig gehen."

Lucius seufzte.

„Du brauchst ein wenig Schlaf, Narcissa. Es hilft Draco nicht, wenn seine Mutter vor Erschöpfung an seinem bett zusammenbricht, wenn er aufwacht."

„Tue ich schon nicht. Und dich stört es doch eh nicht, ob ich irgendwo die ganze Nacht lang bewusstlos liege oder nicht, stimmt's Lucius?"

Das hatte gesessen. Der eben zurückgekehrte Snape schaute Lucius verwundert an.

„Ich…ich hatte es vergessen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich vergaß…", Snape schüttelte warnend hinter Narcissas Rücken den Kopf.

Er kannte Narcissa schon genauso lange, wie Lucius. Er war damals neben Rodolphus Lestrange einer der Trauzeugen gewesen und später einer der Ersten im Krankenhaus nach Dracos Geburt.

„Ich hatte es vergessen."

Snape schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

„Trottel", formten seine Lippen, als Lucius wieder zu ihm herübersah.

„Du hast vergessen, dass ich bewusstlos in meinem Zimmer lag? Du hast vergessen mich auf zuwecken?"

Severus Snape ging so leise er konnte rückwärts zur Türe. Er wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn es knallte.

Lucius sah ihn flehend an.

Draco begann in seinem Bett zu wimmern. Narcissa legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Er glüht, ja. Los Lucius. Hol Madame Pomfrey."

Severus schritt wieder auf das Bett zu und besah sich sein Patenkind. Er tastete nach dem Puls des Jungen.

„Wir bringen ihn nach St. Mungo!"

Severus schlug die Decke zurück und hob den reglosen Draco aus seinem Bett. Er rauschte auf den Kamin zu.

„St. Mungo", sagte er laut, als die Flammen sich grün verfärbten.

„Aber Severus ist es so schlimm… ich meine…" weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape war mit Draco im Arm schon verschwunden.

Lucius Malfoy kam mit Madame Pomfrey zurück.

„Wo...ist unser Kind?"


	11. Sankt Mungo

**Sankt Mungo**

„Komm hoch, Narcissa!" Lucius nahm ihre Hände und zog sie auf die Beine.

Mit einer Hand um ihre Taille geschlungen, setzte er ebenfalls einen Fuß in den Kamin.

„St. Mungo's."

„Wie geht es meinem Sohn.", fragte Lucius Malfoy den nächsten Heiler, der aus dem Zimmer seines Kindes kam.

„Ich denke, er hat das Schlimmste überstanden. Sie können gleich zu ihm, wenn sie wollen."

Lucius nickte und ließ den Heiler davoneilen.

„Hast du gehört, Narcissa?" er setzte sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Sie waren eiskalt.

„Darling? Hast du gehört?"

Sie blinzelte und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

Sie machte den Eindruck, als wäre sie gerade ganz woanders gewesen.

Lucius streichelte ihre Hände.

„Der Heiler, Cissa. Er sagt Draco wird wieder. Wir können gleich zu ihm.", sagte er sanft und geduldig.

Ein kurzes Aufflackern in ihren Augen signalisierte Lucius, dass sie ihn endlich gehört und hoffentlich auch verstanden hatte.

Erneut öffnete sich die Türe zu Dracos Krankenzimmer und eine rundliche Schwester trat heraus.

„So, wenn sie mögen, dann können sie jetzt rein.", sie lächelte freundlich und ging einen Schritt zur Seite.

Lucius stand auf und ging zügig auf die Türe zu. Er war schon fast neben der Schwester, als er merkte, dass Narcissa nicht hinter ihm war.

Er drehte sich um.

„Schatz? Kommst du?"

Narcissa starrte wieder ins Leere. Sie zitterte.

Lucius ging zurück und streckte seine Hände nach ihren aus und zog sie dann auf die Beine.

Er zog sie hinter sich her ins Zimmer.

In dem Zimmer stand nur ein Bett. Draco lag blasser denn je auf dem Rücken. Ruckartig hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb.

Narcissa ließ ein trockenes Schluchzen vernehmen. Lucius drückte sie näher an sich und ging zum Bett.

Narcissa streckte die linke Hand aus und strich über die bleiche Wange ihres Sohnes.

Ihre Knie wurden weich und Lucius musste sie auffangen ehe sie zu Boden fiel.

Mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er den Stuhl, der am Fenster stand zum Bett heran kommen und setzte Narcissa dann darauf.

Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände und Lucius sah wie kleine Tränen an ihren Handgelenken hinab rannen.

Er beugte sich über seinen Sohn.

„Mommy und ich sind hier, Draco.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und ließ sich dann ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder.

Sonnenlicht flutete durch das Fenster, als Lucius wieder aufwachte.

Er sah sich erschrocken um.

War er tatsächlich eingeschlafen?

Er rieb sich die Augen.

Narcissa saß noch immer so auf dem Stuhl, wie er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte bevor er eingenickt war.

Sie schien nicht geschlafen zu haben.

„Cissa?"

Sie hob den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war rot und verquollen. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer tränennass und ihre Lippen hatte sie sich in dieser Nacht völlig zerbissen.

Lucius winkte sie zu sich und nahm sie auf seinen Schoß.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen seinen Hals sinken und Lucius spürte wie warme Tränen seine Haut benetzten.

Langsam wiegte er sie in seinen Armen und kraulte mit seiner rechten Hand ihren Nacken.

„Es…tut mir…s.s..so leid.", schluchzte sie. „Dass ich weggelaufen bin und-"

„Schschsch, " er drückte sie fester, damit sie sich beruhigte.

„Nein, ich war- "

„Mum?" Narcissa sprang auf und stand augenblicklich neben dem Bett ihres Sohnes.

„Draco!", Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und strahlte ihn durch die Tränen in ihren Augen an.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Schatzi?"

Vorsichtig begann sie seinen unverletzten Arm zu streicheln.

„Ging mir schon besser, " murmelte Draco und sah sich in dem Raum um.

„Wo sind wir denn hier?", fragte er und sah seine Mutter verwirrt an, als sich nicht im warmen, gemütlichen Krankenflügel von Hogwarts wieder fand.

„St. Mungo, Engelchen."

„Aber…wieso?" Draco ächzte, als er den stärker werdenden Schmerz in seinem Arm registrierte.

Narcissa erschrak. „Soll ich einen Arzt rufen, Engelchen?"

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, als er sah dass seine Mutter schon wieder den Tränen nahe war.

„Unsinn, Narcissa. Unser Junge hält was aus, stimmt's Sohn?" "

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco seinen Vater, der am Fußende seines Bettes stand.

Draco nickte.

„Jetzt erzähl uns, wie ist das passiert?"

Draco schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er spürte die weiche Hand seiner Mutter über seine Wange streicheln.

„Dieser dumme Wildhüter. Wir haben mit Hippogreifen gearbeitet, da ist er plötzlich auf mich losgegangen."

„Der Wildhüter?"

„Nein, der Hippogreif!"

Lucius Malfoy nickte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Junge, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Trottel von Halbmensch und seine Bestie bekommen, was ihnen zusteht."

Narcissa sah ihren Mann erschrocken an.

„Lucius, du wirst sie doch nicht…"

Er winkte ab. „Unsinn, Narcissa. Das wird Fudge für mich tun. Warum sich selbst die Hände schmutzig machen, wenn man Leute kennt, die dumm genug sind sich manipulieren zu lassen."

Ein feines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er Draco vorsichtig die Schulter klopfte.

**So auf's nächste Chapter müsst ihr jetzt 2 Wochen warten. Aber dann geht's weiter! Versprochen!**

**Wünsch allen Leuten schöne Ferien, ich verkrümel mich nach Italien, neue Ideen sammeln :-D.**

**Bis dann ihr Lieben! Reviewt mal, solang ich nicht da bin.**

**Wenn in zweieinhalb Wochen nix von mir zu hören ist, dann bin ich bei der Mafia eingestiegen! Oder vom Hai gefressen!**

**Geh aber davon aus, dass ich wiederkommen werde :-D**


	12. Die Versöhnung

**Die „Versöhnung"**

„Am liebsten würde ich ihn sofort von dieser Schule nehmen! Mein Kind von einer wilden Bestie attackiert."

Narcissa ließ sich in einen Sessel am Kamin fallen. Das weiche Polster fühlte sich angenehm vertraut an. Es war schön wieder zu hause zu sein.

„Ich habe doch immer gesagt der Junge gehört nach Durmstrang!", ihr Mann lehnte sich gegen den Kaminsims und sah in die Flammen.

„Dann wäre er ja noch weiter weg von zu hause."

„Du musst den Jungen erwachsen werden lassen!"

Narcissa prustete amüsiert und sah ihren Mann an.

„So, wie du meinst du? Mein großer, starker, eigenständiger Held?", sie stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Weißt du", sie fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über sein markantes Kinn.

„Ich kann mich noch sehr genau erinnern, dass deine Mutter dir jedes Wochenende ein frisches Paar Socken und extra viel Schweizer Schokolade nach Paris geschickt hat. Mit einem Brief von mindestens 6m Länge… Während deiner Studienzeit, mein Schatz."

Lucius errötete.

"Das war etwas ganz anderes…", murmelte er und sah hinab auf seine Schuhe.

„Stimmt. Ich schicke Draco nicht alle 4 Tage einen Brief und superflauschige, grüne Söckchen."

„Du bist gemein…" murrte er.

„Wenn ich dich damals nicht geheiratet hätte, dann würdest du genau jetzt zu hause in eurer Badewanne sitzen und von Mama die Haare gewasch…"

„Du Hexe!", er packte sie und warf sie beide auf das große Bärenfell vor dem Kamin.

Sie quietschte, als er sie wild in den Hals biss.

„Ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt.", sagte er durch seine Küsse hindurch. Sie lächelte.

„Geh nie wieder, ja?", er öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.

* * *

Am Morgen wurde Narcissa durch das Rascheln eines Morgenmantels geweckt.

„Du willst schon weg?", fragte sie verschlafen und streckte sich.

„Ich statte Fudge einen kleinen Besuch ab. Und dann werden wir mal sehen, wie lange ich brauche bis dieser dämliche Halbriese aus Hogwarts verschwunden ist." Er lächelte sie an und ging dann durch den Gang hinüber ins Badezimmer.

Langsam stand Narcissa auf und folgte ihm.

„Sei nicht zu hart, in Ordnung? ", sie griff die Bürste von ihrem Schminktisch und begann ihrem Mann das lange blonde Haar zu bürsten.

„Außerdem werde ich mich noch heute mit Karkaroff in Verbindung setzten."

„Weshalb?", Narcissa war kreidebleich im Gesicht geworden und legte zitternd die Bürste beiseite.

„Ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach, Draco nach Durmstrang zu schicken, Narcissa."

„Du kannst doch nicht…Ich meine…"

„Unser Sohn wäre fast gestorben, Narcissa.", sagte er und warf ihr durch den Spiegel einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Ja…ich weiß. Aber…"

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt.", Lucius schnürte seinen Umhang zu. Dann gab er seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief die Treppen herunter.

Er hatte es wieder getan. Sie war es ja mittlerweile gewohnt, dass er sie nicht aussprechen lies, aber nach der letzten Nacht…

Sie war einfach wieder zu naiv gewesen.

* * *

Frustriert ließ sie sich in ihren Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

„Wünschen Mam etwas zum Frühstück?", eine kleine Hauselfe mit hellgelben Augen und einer ebenso gelben Schürze machte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor Narcissa, sodass ihre Nasenspitze über den Boden streifte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Höchstens… bring mir einfach den Gin."

Die Hauselfe sah verwundert auf. Gin um Halb Neun Uhr morgens? Das hatte es bei den Malfoys im Haus schon seit einem halben Jahrhundert nicht mehr gegeben.

Die Hauselfe kam zurück. „Mam, es fehlt nur noch ein Glas."

„Gib schon her. Ich trinke ihn so."

**Jaja, so ist das. Schreibt, wenn's euch gefallen hat. Oder wenn's euch nicht gefallen hat. **


	13. Alkoholvergiftung

**Alkoholvergiftung**

Lucius Malfoy hing seinen Mantel an die Garderobe im Foyer.

So gut gelaunt war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Versöhnung mit Narcissa. Der Sohn war gesund zurück in Hogwarts und der Minister fraß ihm mal wieder aus der Hand.

Mit Karkaroff würde er später sprechen, dazu war er heute nicht mehr gekommen. Im Ministerium war der größte Aufruhr seit Voldemorts Zeit.

Alles nur wegen einem angeblichen Massenmörder und Todesser, der gar keiner war.

„Narcissa? Wo bist du mein Herz?", flötete er vergnügt und schlenderte ins Kaminzimmer.

„Narcissa?"

Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch standen allerlei verschiedene leere oder halbleere Flaschen.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Oh. Lucius. Schön, dass du auch mal nach Hause kommst.", sagte eine Stimme vom Sessel aus.

„Narcissa?"

„Wer denn sonst?", giftete die Stimme zurück.

„Hattest du Besuch?", fragte er vorsichtig und ging auf den Sessel zu.

„Nein."

„Wer hat dann das ganze Zeug hier…getrunken?"

„Ich."

Lucius sah seiner Frau ins Gesicht. Sie war blasser als sonst. Ihre Augen waren rot und verheult.

„Was ist denn passiert, Cissa?", er legte seine Hand auf die ihre. Sie war eiskalt.

„Fass mich nicht an.", sie zog ihre Hand blitzschnell zurück.

„Du bist ja vollkommen betrunken, Narcissa!", empört richtete Lucius Malfoy sich auf. „Würdest du mir wohl bitte den Grund für diesen Unsinn hier nennen?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau.", sie sah an ihrem Mann vorbei in die Flammen. Insgeheim wunderte Lucius sich, wie sie so nüchtern mit ihm sprechen konnte.

Das waren mindestens 12 Flaschen. Gin, Wodka… Whiskey.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht!", sagte er ruhig. Irgendeine Wirkung musste der Alkohol doch wohl hinterlassen haben…

„Du kannst mir doch mein Baby nicht wegnehmen!", schrie sie und stand auf.

„Oh, darum geht es? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, Narcissa! Das ist höchst albern! Draco ist kein Kind mehr."

„Aber er ist mein Kind!", ein starkes Schwindelgefühl überkam sie, ihre Knie knickten unter ihrem Körper weg und sie fiel auf den harten Marmorboden.

„Los komm hoch.", Lucius umfasste ihre Handgelenke und wollte sie auf die Beine ziehen.

„Lass mich los.", dicke Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen.

„Der Junge soll eine anständige Schulbildung bekommen, Narcissa und…"

„Und das geht in Hogwarts nicht? Ich war auch in Hogwarts? Was willst du mir jetzt bitte damit sagen?"

Lucius sagte nichts.

„Du hast mich schon immer für dümmer gehalten. Aber das bin ich nicht, Lucius Malfoy! Hörst du? Ich bin genauso intelligent, wie du! Ich lasse mich nicht länger von dir klein halten. Hast du verstanden, du…"

„Du weißt ja nicht, was du da redest, Narcissa."

„Oh doch, das weiß ich sehr wohl. Ich habe selten so genau gewusst, was ich will. Ich bin nicht dein Vorzeigepüppchen, Lucius und gleichzeitig als angenehmer Nebeneffekt die Mutter deines Erben! Ich bin deine Frau."

Sie rang nach Luft. Der Alkohol hatte ihr mal wieder ganz schön zugesetzt.

Mit ihrer rechten Hand stützte sie sich am Sessel ab und stand langsam auf.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, Lucius? ... sie lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, ja? Davon merke ich nichts."

„Lass uns morgen…"

„Ich will nicht morgen mit dir reden. Ich will Jetzt reden! Ich habe schon viel zu lange gewartet.

Du hast mir meine Familie verboten und meine Freunde. Aber du nimmst mir nicht meinen Sohn, Lucius! Hörst du mir zu?"

Er hörte ihr sehr genau zu.

Im Kopf ließ er die letzten Jahre seiner Ehe Revuepassieren.

Sie hatte vollkommen Recht. Niemals hatte er nie um ihre Meinung gebeten, niemals mit ihr gemeinsam eine Entscheidung getroffen. Zweifellos war seine Frau intelligent und doch hatte er ihr nicht ein einziges Mal richtig zugehört, wenn sie etwas Wichtiges zu sagen gehabt hatte.

Er hatte einfach nie gemerkt, dass es ihr so viel ausmachte. Sie so verletzte.

„Narcissa…hör mir zu.", sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe dir all die Jahre immer nur zugehört. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, Lucius! Ich kann nicht mehr. Und wenn du mir jetzt auch noch mein Kind nimmst…", sie rang erneut nach Luft. Diesmal ohne Erfolg.

Der Alkohol tat endlich seine Wirkung bei ihr.

Wieder versuchte sie zu atmen. Keine Chance.

Lucius schnellte nach vorne.

„Ruhig bleiben, mein Engel. Ganz ruhig."

Lucius wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Oft genug war es ihm oder einem seiner Freunde während der Studienzeit selbst passiert.

Eine wilde Feier und einer der Jungen hatte sich ins Delirium gesoffen. Bei einer Frau hatte er so etwas allerdings noch nie gesehen. Schon gar nicht bei seiner eigenen.

Er hob sie in seine Arme und trug sie die Treppen hinauf.

* * *

„Ganz ruhig, mein Engel!", sagte er nochmal als er sie auf's Bett legte und dann wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Kaum vor der Türe begann er zu rennen.

Wenn sie genauso lange aushielt, wie Rodolphus damals, dann hatte er jetzt vielleicht 3 maximal 4 Minuten Zeit um hinunter in die Kerker zu rennen und das Serum zu suchen.

„Lumos."

Das alte Kellergewölbe erhellte sich. So schnell er konnte rannte er noch ein Stockwerk tiefer. Das Tränkeregal.

Von A-Z beschriftet.

„D…Da… Daneressenz.", er riss die Schublade auf. Leer.

„Das kann doch nicht…", er durchsuchte das Regal. Nichts.

* * *

„Du musst versuchen zu atmen, Cissa.", verzweifelt hielt er den Kopf seiner Frau und versuchte ihr das Atmen zu erleichtern.

Ihre Lippen waren mittlerweile blau angelaufen.

„Oh, Bitte Cissa. Atme! Ich schwöre dir, Draco wird in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich schwöre es dir. Alles, was du willst! Aber ATME. Verdammt!"

Da fiel es ihm ein. Es widerstrebte ihm, aber so wie es aussah war es seine, nein ihre einzige Chance.

„Severus!", rief er in den kleinen schwarzen Kamin im Schlafzimmer. Keine Antwort.

„SEVERUS!"

Nichts.

„BITTE!"

Eine schwarze Gestalt tauchte in den Flammen auf.

"Bei Merlin. Lucius. Hast du gerade ‚Bitte' gesagt?", fragte der Zaubertranklehrer amüsiert, als er aus dem Minikamin krabbelte.

„Gott sei Dank!"

„Was ist denn pa…", sein Blick fiel auf Narcissa. „Seit ihr angegriffen worden?", er eilte auf das Bett zu und fühlte Narcissa den Puls.

„Alkohol, Severus.", sagte Lucius schnell.

Eine Sekunde sah der Lehrer seinen Freund irritiert an. Dann ließ er ein kleines Fläschchen mit dunkelblauer Flüssigkeit in seiner Hand erscheinen.

„Trink, Narcissa."

Unfähig sich selbst zu helfen, bekam sie schließlich das Serum von Severus selbst zwischen die Lippen gepresst und schaffte es, sie vollständig hinunterzuschlucken.

„Braves Mädchen.", Severus tätschelte ihr den Kopf und drückte sie dann sanft in die Kissen.

Sofort setzte ihre Atmung wieder ein.

Snape nickte zufrieden und flößte ihr noch ein halbes Fläschchen mit klarer Flüssigkeit ein.

Ihr Körper entkrampfte augenblicklich und sie schloss entspannt die Augen.

Noch einmal fühlte Severus ihren Puls, dann fasste er Lucius unsanft an der Schulter und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer.

**Reviews, bittö!**


	14. Ein guter Rat

**Ein guter Rat **

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was da gerade los war, Lucius?", aschfahl ließ der blonde Mann sich auf einen Sessel in seinem Arbeitszimmer fallen.

„Ich…", langsam bekam er wieder einen klaren Kopf. „Das geht dich gar nichts an, Severus!"

Ungläubig starrte der Zaubertränkelehrer seinen Freund an.

„Ich habe da drinnen gerade deiner Frau das Leben gerettet. Ich denke schon, dass es mich etwas angeht, Lucius!"

Er hatte eine Menge für Narcissa übrig, aber er wusste dass er nie eine Chance bei ihr gehabt hatte und auch nie eine haben würde.

„Du hast ja Recht.", Lucius stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Sie hat sich betrunken."

„Vielen Dank,. Lucius. So viel habe ich mir auch schon selbst gedacht.", er wusste, dass seine Ironie hier Fehl am Platze war. Er konnte nichts dagegen machen. So war er nun mal und Lucius wusste das.

„Wir…ach…es lief einfach in letzter Zeit nicht gut bei uns.",

Lucius Malfoy hatte nie jemandem großartig seine Gefühle mitgeteilt. Weder seinen Eltern damals noch irgendwelchen engen Freunden.

Ja, nicht einmal seiner eigenen Frau.

Aber er wusste, dass es langsam Zeit dafür werden würde.

„Wegen Draco…und…wegen ihrem Cousi…", erschrocken schloss er seinen Mund.

Severus stand auf und glitt hinter ihn.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

„Nichts. Ich meinte ihren Cousin. 4. oder 5. Grades. Keine Ahnung, wie der heißt und…"

„Aber du meinst nicht zufällig Black, oder?"

Lucius lachte gekünzelt. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, Severus?"

„Ich dachte nur…Du würdest es mir sagen, wenn du wüsstest, wo er steckt, nicht wahr?", Lucius spürte genau, dass Severus wusste, dass er log.

„Ich…natürlich!"

Severus wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wir können ja später noch mal reden, Lucius. Beruhig dich erst einmal. Ich lass dir den Stärkungstrank hier.", er legte das halbvolle Fläschchen auf Lucius' Schreibtisch.

„Lass dir noch einen guten Rat geben: Bevormunde Sie nicht immer so.

Du wirst sie verlieren ,Lucius!"

„Gut, dass du so viel von Beziehungen verstehst, Sev. Wie lange ist deine Letzte her? 25 Jahre?"

Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Du wirst sie verlieren, Lucius!"

„Sie würde nicht einfach gehen."

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber was, wenn sie dahin geht von wo sie niemand, nicht mal der große Lucius Malfoy, zurückholen kann?"

„Sie würde sich nicht das Leben…"

„War dir das heute nicht Beweis genug?", er drehte sich um und verschwand.

Lucius setzte sich neben seiner Frau aufs Bett. So wunderhübsch war sie. Noch immer.

Ganz vorsichtig begann er ihre Hände zu streicheln.

* * *

Langsam bekam ihre Haut wieder ihre normale Farbe.

Und auch Lucius merkte, dass sein Herzschlag angesichts seiner friedlich schlafenden Frau wieder auf Normalhöhe sank.

Die ganze Nacht saß er so neben ihr und beobachtete nur ihren Brustkorb, wie er sich hob und wieder senkte.

Ihr kleinen Nasenflügel, die sich ein ganz kleines Bisschen aufblähten, als sie die Luft einatmete.

Lange war es her seit er sie so intensiv betrachtet hatte.

Unendlich lange.

* * *

Stunden später sah er auf die Uhr. Halb 9.

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass es draußen schon Tag geworden war.

Kein Verbrechen, denn draußen war es immer noch fast genauso dunkel, wie in der Nacht.

Dicke Tropfen prasselten auf das Hausdach und klatschten gegen die Scheiben.

**Jaaa, morgen geht'S dann wohl mal weiter. hab nur keine Lust mehr, heut noch alles hochzuladen.**

**Reviews wären toll!**

**LG**


	15. Der Morgen danach

**Der Morgen danach**

Ein leises Stöhnen neben ihm ließ Lucius aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken.

Narcissa hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah sich verwirrt in ihrem Schlafzimmer um.

„Ohh ha.", sie fasste sich an den Kopf und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Zwar brannten in dem Zimmer bloß 2 Kerzen, aber genug für Narcissas Kopf, der durch den Alkohol stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

Vorsichtig blinzelte sie dem Licht entgegen.

Ihr Mann sah sie schweigend an.

„Sag es schon.", ihre Stimme klang heiser.

„Was soll ich sagen?", Lucius begann ihre Hände zu streicheln.

„Na, dass ich mich unmöglich benommen habe und dass das Konseque-…"

„Ich danke Gott so unendlich dafür, dass du noch bei mir bist Narcissa.", sagte er schnell. Ohne darüber nach zudenken.

Einfach so.

„Ähhm, was hast du gerade gesagt?", in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Nie wieder Alkohol. Das stand schon mal fest.

Lucius sagte nichts mehr, stattdessen hob er den Oberkörper seiner Frau sanft aus den Kissen und drückte ihn an sich.

„Mach das nie wieder, ja? Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schreck ein."

„Du…du bist gar nicht böse auf mich?"

Ein Ausdruck tiefen Erstaunens lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als ihr Mann nach Minuten immer noch keine Anstalten machte sie loszulassen.

„Ich hatte solche Angst."

„Du hattest …was?", sie drückte sich ein Stück weit von ihm weg und sah ihren Mann ungläubig an.

Lucius niemals in seinem Leben ein anderes Gefühl ihr gegenüber geäußert außer Wut oder Verlangen.

Vielleicht einige Male auch Besorgnis oder ein Gefühl der Innigkeit.

Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte, aber geäußert hatte er sich dazu nie.

Und jetzt offenbarte er ihr, dass er, Lucius Malfoy, einst engster Vertrauter des Dunklen Lords, Angst gehabt hatte?

„Lucius…bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Er nickte. „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich-"

„Entschuldige bitte.", stieß seine Frau hervor und versuchte möglichst schnell aus dem Bett zu kommen. Mit zittrigen Knien, eilte sie so schnell es ging ins Badezimmer und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

Lucius blieb verdattert zurück. Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

„Narcissa, Darling?", er klopfte leicht an die dunkle Holztüre.

„Mmmh.", kam es schwach von drinnen.

Lucius öffnete die Türe. Seine Frau saß blass und verschwitzt vor der Toilette.

„Dir ist übel?"

Sie nickte beschämt und sah zu Boden.

Lucius kniete sich neben seine Frau.

„Trink das.", er griff in seinen Umhang und zog das Fläschchen von Severus heraus.

„Mist.", das Fläschchen glitt aus ihrer zitternden Hand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor es auf den Marmorboden fallen konnte, fing Lucius es auf.

„Komm her.", er hob ihr Kinn an und flößte ihr dann die Flüssigkeit ein.

Narcissa verzog geekelt das Gesicht.

„Bitter?"

„Nenn es, wie du willst…Ich nenne es…abartig."

Er grinste. So süß war sie. Wie früher.

„Hauptsache es geht dir besser."

Sie nickte nachdenklich.

„Alkohol trinke ich jedenfalls nie wieder."

* * *

„Lucius? Du hast Besuch.", er hörte an dem Zittern in ihrer Stimme, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Seit er sie heute Morgen aus dem Badezimmer hatte komplimentieren können, lag sie im Wohnzimmer auf dem riesigen grünen Sofa und ließ sich von ihrem Mann verwöhnen.

Lucius eilte ins Wohnzimmer. In den Flammen des Kamins lag der Kopf von Igor Karkaroff.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", er hatte einige Probleme ihn zu verstehen. Der osteuropäische Akzent war schon immer stark gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen.

Lucius warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu.

Sie lag erschöpft einige Meter weiter auf dem Sofa, trotzdem konnte er eine dicke Träne über ihre Wange laufen sehen.

„Entschuldige bitte Igor, aber ich glaube…", ein erneuter Blick zu seiner Frau. „du hast dich leider umsonst herbemüht. Es hat sich schon erledigt."

Der Schulleiter zog ein äußerst säuerliches Gesicht. Sagte aber nichts weiter. Ein kurzes Nicken und sein Kopf verschwand aus den Flammen.

„Ist das wahr Lucius? Du schickst meinen Jungen nicht weg?", es versetzte Lucius ein warmes Gefühl in der Gegend seines Herzens, als er das Gesicht seiner Frau sah. Sie strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

„Ich …ich hätte das mit dir besprechen müssen und wenn du nicht willst…", weiter kam er nicht, denn seine Frau war ihm schon um den Hals gefallen und küsste ihn so heftig, dass Reden für ihn unmöglich war.

„Ohhh, mein Baby darf bei mir bleiben!"

„Es wird nichts mehr getan, was du nicht willst, Cissa. Das verspreche ich dir! Ich schwöre es!"

„Du schwörst?", verunsichert sah sie ihren Mann an. „Ein Malfoy bricht seine Schwüre nie, hast du mal gesagt, Lucius."

„Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu brechen, mein Engel."

Er erinnerte sich an das, was Severus zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren.", flüsterte er verlegen und drückte sie näher an seinen Brustkorb."

Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte sie wieder das alte Gefühl von der anfänglichen Verliebtheit.

Damals als Lucius noch nicht das Dunkle Mal gehabt hatte.

Als die Beiden noch jung gewesen waren.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du mich verlierst, Lucius?", sie sah in seine unergründlichen grauen Augen.

„Ich…ich möchte dich nicht verlieren.", er sank vor seiner Frau in die Knie.

Sie starrte ihn in absolutem Erstaunen und Fassungslosigkeit an.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre nackten Knie.

„Lucius, ich…", sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Diese Situation überforderte sie maßlos.

Wie ging man mit einem Lucius Malfoy um, der auf seinen Knien am Boden saß. Der völlig aufgelöst war.

Sie überlegte einen Moment. Fast hätte sie angefangen zu weinen. Es war schon rührend, dass er sich nach den ganzen Jahren dazu entschied sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen.

Dann ging sie ebenfalls in die Knie.

„Ich würde dich nicht verlassen, Lucius. Das weißt du doch.", Ihre Nasenspitze berührte seine.

„Sieh mich an Lucius.", glasig sahen seine grauen Augen in ihre tiefblauen.

„Ich würde nie gehen!"

**Soooo. Schreibt doch, wie's euch gefallen hat. Bald geht's weiter. Muss mich nur erst um die andere Story kümmern. Hab ne Schaffungskrise :-D**

**Liebe Grüße an Alle!**


	16. Merry Christmas

_Tschuldigung für's lange Warten, aber hab im Moment sooooo viel zu tun... Naja. Hier ist dann mal das nächste Kapitelchen._

**Merry Christmas**

„Mum? Ich bin wieder zu hause!" Draco ließ seinen Umhang mitten in der Eingangshalle fallen und rannte durch die unterste Etage des Hauses.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Lucius Malfoy das Kleidungsstück zur Garderobe schweben und sich dort aufhängen.

Dann klopfte er sich den Rest des Schnees vom Umhang und um denselben ebenfalls aufzuhängen.

„MUM?"

Er hatte seinen Sohn gerade erst vom Bahnhof abgeholt. Der 13- Jährige brannte darauf endlich seine Mutter wieder zusehen.

Lucius war es vorher noch nie aufgefallen, aber Draco war ein echtes Mama-Kind.

„MUM?"

Lucius sah sich um.

„Sie wird schon irgendwo…ah HIER IST-"

Narcissa legte einen schneeweiß behandschuhten Finger vor die Lippen. Sie war ebenfalls gerade erst von Draußen gekommen, was man besonders gut an ihrer ziemlich roten Nasenspitze erkennen konnte.

„SCHHHHT!"

„IST SIE BEI DIR?", rief der Junge.

„Oh, nein.", log der blonde Mann. „Nur eine ääähmm eine der Hauselfen."

Narcissa stemmte entrüstet die Hände in die Seiten. „Na schönen Dank auch.", flüsterte sie und schickte die Geschenke, die sie im Schlepptau hatte mit ihrem Zauberstab die lange Holztreppe hinauf.

Lucius strahlte seine Frau an.

Sie trug einen eisblauen Umhang, der genau die Farbe ihrer Augen hatte und in ihrem langen blonden Haar hatten sich viele winzigkleine Schneeflocken verirrt.

„Was ist?", flüsterte sie und grinste zurück.

„Nichts nur…Du siehst so wunderschön au-"

Eine zuschlagende Türe, die Narcissa bestätigte, dass die Geschenke alle sicher in ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen waren.

„DRACO? MUMMY ist hier.", rief sie und sah sich um.

Der Junge stürmte vom Salon aus auf seine Mutter zu. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und ließ ihren immerhin schon fast 14- Jährigen Sohn hineinlaufen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Weihnachten kam dieses Jahr mit einem der größten Schneestürme seit 20 Jahren. Draco saß völlig fasziniert noch lange nach der Bescherung an einem der großen Rundbogenfenster im Erdgeschoss und beobachtete die dichte Wand aus Schnee, wie sie das ganze Grundstück in sich einhüllte.

„Draco, Engelchen. Meinst du nicht, es ist langsam Zeit ins Bett zu gehen?", fragte Narcissa und wandte einen kurzen Moment den Blick von dem Brilliantenring, den Lucius ihr eben geschenkt hatte.

„Nur noch 10 Minuten, Mum.", sagte der Junge abwesend und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Draco, bitte! Es ist nach Eins! Mummy möchte auch irgendwann einmal ins Bett.", sagte Narcissa wehleidig und streckte sich auf ihrem Sessel.

„Du kannst ruhig gehen, Mum. Ich verspreche, dass ich gleich auch ins Bett gehe."

Narcissa erhob sich aus ihrer eingerollten Lage und ging am Tannenbaum vorbei zur Couch, wo Lucius schon seit 3 Stunden lag und tief und fest schlief.

„Darling? Wollen wir hoch gehen?", sagte sie und setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas.

Keine Antwort.

„Darling?", sie streichelte ihrem Mann über die Wange, dieser gab irgendein wirres Murmeln von sich und drehte sich im Schlaf zur anderen Seite um.

Sie seufzte leise und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den ihr zugewandten Hinterkopf. Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und deckte ihn mit einer heran fliegenden Decke zu.

„Denk dran die Kerzen zu löschen, Engelchen", sagte sie, als sie bei Draco am Fenster angelangt war.

Er nickte und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Schlaf gut, Mum."

Sie ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Und geh wirklich gleich ins Bett, ja Draco?"

„Jaaa. Mum.", sagte der Junge und verdreht die Augen. „Nun geh schon, bevor du noch auf dem Weg nach Oben einschläfst."

Sie lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg in die erste Etage.

Draco drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Die nächste Stunde verharrte er dort regungslos. Auch er war müde. Sehr sogar. Und hier am Fenster ein zu schlafen wäre höchst unbequem.

Also stand er auf und pustete die letzten brennenden Kerzen aus.

Noch ein letzter Gang zum Fenster.

**Was in aller Welt war das?**

Draco rieb sich die Augen.

Da war wirklich was! Der Junge lief zur Haustüre und öffnete sie. Ein eiskalter Wind blies ihm entgegen. So stark, dass er Mühe hatte die Türe hinter sich zu schließen.

Er bibberte, als er seinen Weg durch den Hüfthohen Schnee zu dem etwas, das da hinten an seinem Lieblingsbaum lag, machte.

‚Ich hätte mir meinen Umhang anziehen sollen', schimpfte er mit sich selbst. ‚Wenigstens Handschuhe oder Schuhe'.

Er musste zugeben, dass es sehr dumm gewesen war nur in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln in den Tiefschnee zu steigen.

Er spürte seine Knochen kaum noch.

Keine Chance in dem kalten Wind vernünftig durch die Nase zu atmen, als öffnete er den Mund und fing direkt eine große Ladung Schneeflocken ein.

Er hustete und spuckte den Schnee auf den Boden.

‚Nicht mehr weit', sagte er zu sich selbst, als Ansporn nicht einfach zurück zu gehen.

Da war es.

Draco besah sich das Etwas.

Zotteliges, langes, vereistes schwarzes Fell. Große Schlappohren.

„Schnuffel!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Draco, ich will wirklich keinen Streit mit dir! Aber sieh doch bitte mal auf die Uhr! Es ist schon fast Drei! Weißt du, wir hatten es so ausgem- Draco?"

Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer um.

„Draco?" Die Kerzen waren gelöscht worden und im Kamin glomm nur noch schwach der letzte Rest des Feuers auf und erlosch dann.

Aber oben in seinem Zimmer war der Junge nicht gewesen. Und in allen nahe liegenden Badezimmern hatte sie auch kein Geräusch gehört.

Der Raum wurde nur noch durch das reflektierende Mondlicht auf dem schimmernden Schnee draußen erhellt.

Etwas funkelte auf der Fensterbank. Dracos Uhr.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich früher so mit meinen Sachen umgegangen wäre…", murmelte sie und ließ die Uhr in die Tasche ihres Morgenmantels gleiten.

Es war ganz schön kalt hier unten. Eine Gänsehaut lief an ihren nackten Beinen herauf.

„Das hätte ich gebraucht. Einen warmen Pyjama. Diese Negligees sind im Winter nicht sonderlich angebracht.", sie betrachtete ihren neuen Ring und ließ die glitzernden Steine im Mondlicht funkeln.

„Obwohl…Damit bin ich auch zufrieden.", sie grinste.

„Nein…ich glaube…mmmhhhh…blaa."

„Draco?"

„Haben Sie…neeeein…das ist MEINE Frau.", Narcissas Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie ihren Mann, als Eigentümer der Stimme identifizierte, der mit irgendwelchen Traumgestalten etwas zu verhandeln schien.

„Mmmmhhhh…ich gebe dir…meine Eidechse und du gibst mir…deine Schokolade…"

Sie lachte auf.

Dann wandte sie sich dem Fenster zu.

Was zum Teufel war das da draußen?

Sie sah wieder hin.

„Um Gottes Willen! LUCIUS!", rief die schöne Frau und hastete aus dem Zimmer.

Der Mann wurde mitten aus seinen Träumen gerissen und setzte sich verdattert auf.

„LUCIUS!", rief sie noch einmal.

Etwas in ihrer Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie nicht aus irgendwelchen nebensächlichen Gründen nach ihm rief.

Hellwach sprang er auf und eilte dem Schatten seiner Frau hinterher.

**Über ein paar Reviews würd ich mich echt freuen:-)**

**LG LM**


	17. Weiß

**WEIß**

An der Haustüre hatte er sie eingeholt.

Noch bevor sie den Türknauf berühren konnte, zog er sie zurück.

„So, gehst du ganz bestimmt nicht raus. Du holst dir doch den Tod, Cissa."

„Im Moment ist der Einzige, der sich gerade den Tod holt unser Sohn da draußen!", entgegnete sie hysterisch und riss die Türe auf.

„Cissa, bleib hier. Ich gehe.", brüllte Lucius gegen den Schneesturm an, doch seine Frau war schon in den dichten Schnee hinausgerannt.

Sie würde sich den Hals brechen, auf den vereisten Stufen, wenn sie weiter so rannte, dachte Lucius und beeilte sich seine Frau einzuholen. Er hatte nicht wirklich verstanden, was sie hier draußen wollte.

Was er verstanden hatte war, dass sie mit praktisch nichts bekleidet bei Minusgraden hier draußen war.

Er zog seinen Umhang fester zu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Draco."

Der Junge hörte, wie eine Frau seinen Namen rief. Er sah nicht mal mehr die eigene Hand vor seinen Augen so dicht war der Schneeturm geworden.

Mit seinen Armen hielt er den reglosen Hund umklammert.

Wo war das Haus?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa sah nur noch einen dunklen Fleck weiter hinten.

„Draco! Komm hierhin.", schrie sie halb in Panik, halb in Wut darüber, was der Junge schon wieder angestellt hatte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Narcissa!", Lucius hielt die Hand vor die Augen. Bloß ein Reflex, der ihm nicht wirklich dabei half seine Frau ausfindig zu machen.

In ihrem schneeweißen Morgenrock und der ebenso weißen Haut war sie vollkommen in dem Schnee untergegangen.

Er hätte sich vor Wut am liebsten selbst verflucht. Wie konnte er auch so dumm sein und seinen Stab drinnen vergessen?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Draco!" Die Stimme kam näher.

„MUM!", brüllte er los. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht finden würde?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sie hatte ihn gehört. Obwohl es eher der mütterliche Instinkt war, der sie zu ihrem Sohn führte und nicht sein Gebrüll, das durch den Wind eh wieder fort getragen wurde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eine Hand umfasste seine Schulter.

„Komm mit, Draco.", rief sie gegen den Wind an.

„Aber Schnuffel, Mum!"

Kurz verstand sie nicht, was ihr Sohn da erzählte. Er musste schon unterkühlt sein.

„Komm, Draco!", rief sie wieder und versuchte ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

„ABER SCHNUFFEL! MUM!", brüllte er zum zweiten Mal.

Narcissa zuckte zusammen, als sie den Namen registrierte.

„Lauf hoch! Mach schon Draco! Ich kümmere mich um ihn!"

„Wohin Mum?"

Narcissa sah sich um. Ja, wo war das Haus? Welche Richtung? Das stetige Weiß ließ einen jede Orientierung verlieren.

„Mir ist so kalt, Mum.", jammerte Draco und schmiegte sich an seine Mutter, die fieberhaft überlegte, was sie tun sollte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius hastete nach Draußen zurück. Ohne Zauberstab wäre es sinnlos gewesen.

„Repires Narcissa!", schrie er, als würde auch sein Zauberstab Probleme haben ihn zu verstehen.

Ein hellgelber Strahl löste sich aus der Spitze seines Stabes und durchsuchte das Land vor ihm nach seiner Frau.

Der Strahl erstarrte und erleuchtete eine Stelle.

Lucius stapfte durch den Schnee auf den Punkt zu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Narcissa?"

„Wir sind hier, Lucius.", rief Narcissa.

Eine Hand klatschte ihm suchend aufs Gesicht.

„Aua!", rief er laut aus.

„Gott sei Dank! Da bist du! Lucius. Du musst unser Kind nach Oben bringen.", Lucius erkannte Draco, in Narcissas Armen liegend und unaufhörlich zitternd.

„Komm her, Junge.", er half Draco auf die Beine und wickelte ihn in seinen Umhang ein.

„Komm schon Narcissa.", rief er seiner Frau zu und streckte seinen freien Arm aus.

„Zu Viert können wir nicht disapparieren, Lucius. Bring den Jungen endlich hoch!"

„Zu Viert?"

„Nun mach schon!"

Widerwillig disapparierte er. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht seine Frau da unten, mit wem auch immer, in diesem monströsen Schneesturm sitzen zu lassen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Im Haus entzündete er das Feuer im Kamin und bugsierte Draco auf einen Sessel.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da, Draco. Ich geh nur noch deine Mutter holen."

„Vergiss Schnuffel nicht.", sagte Draco zähneklappernd.

Er hätte es ahnen müssen!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„So Draco! Und jetzt schlaf noch ein bisschen." Lucius wickelte eine dritte Decke um den immer noch zitternden Draco und erhob sich dann vom Bett.

„Das Mittel wirkt gleich, versprochen.", sagte er und wuschelte seinem Jungen durchs Haar.

Er hatte seinem Sohn etwas gegen die Verkühlung gegeben und etwas vorbeugendes gegen Erkältung. Der Trank hatte eine recht schläfrig machende Nebenwirkung, was Lucius nur allzu gut zu Pass kam.

Jetzt, wo Sirius wieder aufgetaucht war.

Er ging ein Stockwerk tiefer und betrat eins der Gästezimmer, wo Schnuffel, jetzt wieder als Sirius zurückverwandelt, völlig unterkühlt auf dem Bett lag.

Narcissa saß an seinem Bett und flößte ihm einen Trank ein, der um einiges stärker war, als der den Draco bekommen hatte.

Sirius zog es die Mundwinkel herunter.

„Uahhh. Was hast du da denn für einen billigen Fusel reingekippt?", fragte er und sah seine Cousine vorwurfsvoll an.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Das war alles, was wir noch an Hochprozentigem da hatten. Den Rest den habe ich mir vor ein paar Tagen…", sie hörte das Knarren der Türe.

Angespannt sah sie ihren Mann an. Sie wollte keinen Streit mit ihm. Nicht wegen Sirius und auch wegen nichts Anderem. Und schon gar nicht an Weihnachten. Wo doch alles so gut gelaufen war in den letzten Wochen.

„Danke Cissy...", murmelte Sirius noch, der Rest ging in einem tiefen Schnarcher unter.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Bist du mir sehr böse?", fragte sie und blieb vorsichtshalber neben ihrem Ehebett stehen. Lucius letzte Reaktion auf Sirius' Auftauchen war ihr noch deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben.

Ihr Mann hatte sich schon hingelegt und sah seine Frau irritiert an.

„Warum sollte ich böse sein, Cissa?", fragte er.

Sie sah ängstlich aus.

Hatte sie Angst? Vor ihm?

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Wutanfall beim letzten Mal und sah betreten an die Decke.

Seine eigene Frau hatte Angst vor ihm.

„Cissa, hör zu…", er richtete sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf.

Sie wich ein Stück zurück.

Ihr unsicherer Blick versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Er war so ein Monster gewesen.

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich", sagte er, fast schon ein wenig kleinlaut.

Sie hob ihren Kopf.

Lucius kam über das Bett gekrabbelt und ging dann auf sie zu.

Er hob die Hand.

Narcissas Lider zuckten und sie bereitete sich innerlich schon auf eine Ohrfeige vor. Die letzten Tage waren so schön gewesen...

Umso verwunderter war sie, als seine Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf entlang glitt und ihn sanft gegen seine Schulter drückte.

„Glaub mir! Das tut mir alles so leid."

**_Juchhuuuuuu! Wochenende. Also geht's auch bald weiter._**

****

**_Revieschen, bittö. :-)_**

****

**_Lg LM_**


	18. Ein Hund im Gästezimmer

**Ein Hund im Gästezimmer**

Ein Poltern auf der Treppe.

Lucius saß kerzengerade im Bett.

„Was war das Cissa?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ist mir auch egal. Es ist halb 7 Lucius. Vor zwei Stunden sind wir eingeschlafen. Ich…"

„Aber da war was."

„Seit wann bist du denn so schreckhaft? Sicherlich eine der Hauselfen."

„Ich geh lieber mal nachsehen."

Schnell stieg er aus dem Bett und lief den Flur entlang auf die Treppe zu.

„Draco? Was zum Teufel tust du hier am frühen Morgen? Wir schlafen noch."

Der Junge sah seinen Vater unschuldig an.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es Schnuffel geht. Warum hat Mum ihn gestern ins Gästezimmer gebracht, Dad?"

Lucius stolperte die Treppen herunter und stellte sich vor die Türe zu Sirius' Gästezimmer.

„Du…du kennst deine Mutter doch. Sie liebt Tiere."

Draco zog die Brauen hoch, so wie es sein Vater auch immer tat.

„Mum mag keine Hunde, Dad."

„Oh, na dann…Aber…halt, da ist doch dieses haarige Ding, was immer in ihrem Zimmer herumliegt."

„Das ist die Katze, Dad. Die Katze, die du ihr vor einem Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hast, damit sie nicht so alleine ist, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin."

Lucius Wangen wurden heiß. Er schämte sich! Schämte sich dafür, dass er sie so vernachlässigt hatte.

Dass er nicht wusste, dass er ihr letztes Jahr diese Katze geschenkt hatte.

„Lass mich jetzt zu meinem Hund, Vater.", schnauzte Draco und stampfte laut mit dem rechten Fuß auf.

„Du wirst da nicht reingehen, Draco.", keifte sein Vater mindestens genauso laut zurück.

„Jawohl. Das kannst du mir nicht verbieten!"

„Ich kann dir so viel verbieten, wie ich will, Draco Malfoy! Geh sofort wieder nach Oben in dein Zimmer! Und trau dich bloß nicht wieder heraus bevor ich es dir erlaube!"

„Ich lass mich nicht länger von dir herumkommandieren!", brüllte der blonde Junge zurück.

Lucius Malfoy holte Luft, um dagegen zuhalten.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Die beiden männlichen Malfoys wirbelten herum.

Narcissa knotete im Gehen ihren Morgenmantel zu und sah die Beiden böse an.

„Draco, geh sofort auf dein Zimmer, bitte. Du kannst deinen Hund auch später noch sehen."

„Aber, Mum…Ich…"

Ein Blick seiner Mutter brachte den Jungen zum Schweigen. Laut polternd stampfte er die Treppen hinauf und knallte seine Zimmertüre geräuschvoll hinter sich zu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Hallo, Cousinchen.", Sirius grinste breit, als sich die Türe öffnete und Narcissa eintrat.

Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihren Cousin aufs Bett.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort.

Dann:

„Sirius, du musst hier weg! Draco, er…er wird es herausfinden! Und ich…", sie schniefte. „Ich will nicht, dass du zurück nach Askaban musst. Glaub mir, es ist nicht, weil ich dich loswerden will! Aber…ich möchte doch nur meine alte, heile Welt von damals zurück haben."

Sirius drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Ich…ich will doch nur, dass du wieder bei mir sein kannst und dass Andra wieder bei mir sein kann und…ach ich weiß doch auch nicht."

„Irgendwann, Cissy! Irgendwann wird mal alles so sein, wie du es dir wünschst!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, gar nichts mehr ist so, wie ich es mir wünsche! Ich hab das Ruder verloren, Sirius."

„Nein, nein. Glaub mir. Alles wird sich irgendwann ändern. Nicht heute, aber vielleicht bald."

Er stand auf.

„Nun, ich denke es wird Zeit. Ich gehe wohl besser, bevor dein Sohn verbotener Weise doch hier herein stolpert."

Er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

Der Schneesturm draußen hatte sich gelegt. Eine dicke weiße Decke lag über dem Grundstück.

„Hast du schon mit Harry Potter gesprochen, Sirius?"

Er schüttelte grimmig den Kopf.

„Diese verdammte Ratte habe ich auch nicht zu fassen gekriegt. Aber das kommt alles noch."

„Du musst vorsichtig sein, Sirius! Was, wenn sie dich erwischen? Bitte! Pass auf dich auf. Versteck dich irgendwo."

„Heulende Hütte.", sagte Sirius, ohne einen Bezug zu Narcissas letztem Satz herzustellen.

„Dieses Drecksloch?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tunnel? Von der peitschenden Weide zur Hütte?"

Sie nickte. Leider nur allzu gut.

„Und du meinst…"

„Absolut sicher.", beantwortete er ihre unvollständige Frage.

Er öffnete die kleine Terrassentüre.

Ein Hauch eiskalter Luft fuhr Narcissa über den Rücken.

Sie umarmte ihren Cousin und sah ihm dann nach, wie er, wieder als Hund, als schwarzer Punkt in der weißen Landschaft verschwand.

_**Sooo : Wie immer freue ich mich natürlich über Reviews! Lg LM**_


	19. Vetrauen

**Vertrauen**

„Wo zum Teufel ist MEIN HUND?"

Draco war dunkelrot im Gesicht ins Esszimmer gestürzt, als er später am Tag feststellen musste, dass Blacky schon wieder verschwunden war.

Seine Mutter stieß erschrocken die Weinkaraffe um.

„Bitte schrei nicht so, Draco.", sagte sie ärgerlich und legte rasch eine Serviette auf den, sich ausbreitenden dunkelroten Fleck.

„Ich will sofort wissen, wo er ist!", zornig stampfte er mit dem rechten Fuß auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Um Himmels Willen! Mach nicht so ein Theater, Draco. Es ist doch bloß ein Hund!"

„Bloß ein Hund? Das war Blacky! Mein Hund!"

Narcissa rollte genervt die Augen. „Bitte benimm dich nicht so kindisch! Du bekommst einen Neuen."

„Ich will nur Blacky! Du hast ihn weggebracht! Gib's zu!"

Narcissa stand auf.

„Geh bitte auf den Zimmer, Draco! Und komm erst wieder, wenn du dich beruhigt hast!"

„Aha, es stimmt also! Du hast ihn fortgejagt? Du bist so eine herzlose dum-"

„DRACONIUS MALFOY!"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah sich seinem Vater gegenüber.

„Entschuldige dich sofort bei deiner Mutter!", sagte er in einem ruhigen aber bedrohlichen Tonfall.

Draco schnappte nach Luft. „Nein! Sie hat Blacky einfach fortge-"

„Hat sie nicht."

„Aha. Dann warst du es!"

_Klatsch!_

„Wage es nicht noch einmal so mit mir zu sprechen, Draconius. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„A…Aber sie-"

Lucius holte zum zweiten Mal aus.

„Nicht Lucius. Ich kann meine Angelegenheiten selber klären.", rief seine Frau mehr verängstigt, als wütend und zog ihren Sohn zurück

„Anscheinend nicht, sonst wäre er nicht so ein verwöhnter kleiner…"

„Geh nach oben, Draco. Bitte!"

Das ließ der Junge sich nicht zweimal sagen. Hastig lief er an seinem Vater vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du den Jungen schlägst, Lucius. Halt dich bitte da raus."

Sie ging zurück an den Tisch und setzte sich wieder.

„So darfst du dich nicht von ihm behandeln lassen.", schrie er aufgebracht. „Er darf sich nicht so benehmen!"

„Du meinst er darf sich nicht so benehmen, wie sein eigener Vater es hier gerade tut?"

Lucius erschrak. _Tatsächlich. Er benahm sich schrecklich_.

Er ging auf Narcissa zu. Bei seiner ersten Bewegung zuckte sie zusammen.

_Wieder dieses schreckliche Gefühl_._ Wieder diese Furcht in ihren Augen._

Diesmal kniete er sich vor ihr auf den Boden, um ihr keine Angst zu machen.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dir nichts tun, Narcissa. Nie wieder! Verzeih mir doch bitte."

Sanft küsste er ihre zierliche, blasse Handinnenfläche.

Langsam hörte ihre Hand auf zu zittern. „Lucius, ich…ich bin nicht...also ich…verziehen habe ich dir schon längst. Es ist nur…"

Lucius rutschte unbeabsichtigt ein Stück zur Seite. Die Augenlider seiner Frau zuckten leicht.

_Es war viel schlimmer, als er anfangs gedacht hatte._

„Versteh doch: Ich will dir nicht wehtun.", sagte er vorsichtig und streichelte ihre Hand.

„Ich…ich weiß.", sagte sie und schluchzte. „Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, Lucius. Ich weiß doch auch nicht…"

„Alles wird anders werden! Das schwöre ich dir, Narcissa. Bei all meinen Vorfahren."

Langsam stand er auf und ein zweiter verängstigter Blick seiner Frau traf ihn hart.

„Ich würde dich gerne…"

Sie unterbrach ihn hastig. „Ich denke ich werde mal nach unserem Sohn sehen."

Zügig ging sie aus dem Zimmer und verschwand in den oberen Etagen, während Lucius niedergeschlagen im Esszimmer zurückblieb.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Eltern hatten sich im Streit von ihrem Sohn getrennt. Der Junge hatte seit der Ohrfeige kein Wort mehr mit ihnen gewechselt und sich stattdessen in seinem Zimmer vergraben.

Zu jedermanns Erleichterung waren die Ferien schon 2 Tage später vorbei gewesen und so war Draco am 2. Januar ohne ein Wort des Abschieds schmollend in den Hogwarts- Express eingestiegen und eine aufgelöste Mutter und einen aufgebrachten Vater zurückgelassen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Standuhr schlug Mitternacht, als Lucius die Treppen herunter ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Seine Frau saß, eingekuschelt in eine Pelzdecke, in einem großen grünen Sessel und las.

Lucius war äußerst verunsichert, als er hinter sie trat. _Sollte er das wirklich tun? War es wirklich so eine tolle Idee, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte?_

Sie sah auf.

„Ich…ich würde dir gerne etwas zeigen.", sagte Lucius nach einiger Zeit zaghaft und vollkommen nervös.

Die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war neu für Narcissa. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Überraschung.", sagte er und lächelte. Dann streckte er seine rechte Hand nach ihrer aus und zog sie auf die Beine.

„Wo gehen wir hin, Lucius?", fragte sie nachdem die Beiden schon in das zweite Stockwerk hinaufgestiegen waren.

Er lächelte nur verheißungsvoll.

„Darf…darf ich dir die Augen zuhalten?"

_Irgendwie war es süß, dachte sie. So zaghaft und schüchtern war er noch nie gewesen. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich immer das genommen, was er hatte haben wollen und es auch immer bekommen. Und jetzt fragte er sie, ob er ihre Augen zuhalten durfte?_

_Er hatte sich anscheinend wirklich geändert…_

Sie nickte zögerlich.

„In Ordnung…wir machen es anders: Du machst die Augen zu und ich führe dich. Also kannst du immer dann die Augen öffnen, wenn…wenn du…Angst- bekommst.", wieder sah er verlegen zu Boden.

„Aber, ich schwöre, ich führe dich. Du kannst mir vertrauen!"

Ein mutigeres Nicken von seiner Frau. Dann schloss sie die Augen.

Lucius nahm ihre Hände und führte sie weiter.

„Vorsicht! Stufe.", sagte er und hielt kurz vor der ersten Treppenstufe, die zum Dachboden führte an.

Narcissa hob den Fuß. „Ja…noch ein Stückchen weiter…und noch ein paar Zentimeter höher- ach, weißt du was?"

Schwungvoll hob er sie in seine Arme und trug sie die Stufen herauf.

Ein riesiger Raum. Aller in Zentimeter dicken Staub verhüllt. Spinnweben an den Dachnischen und das dunkle Holz teilweise durchlöchert von Holzwürmern.

Seit Jahren war niemand mehr hier oben gewesen. Erst seit gestern hatte sich etwas verändert.

Vor einer uralten Kommode neben dem milchigen Dachfenster, hatte Lucius einige Rosenblätter fallen lassen und Kerzen angezündet.

„Mach die Augen auf, Cissa.", flüsterte er.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Der Dachboden. Niemals zuvor war Narcissa hier oben gewesen. _Warum auch?_

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kommode. Überrascht sah sie ihren Mann an.

„Warst du das?"

Er nickte und führte sie hinüber.

„Also…ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, dass das alles noch existiert aber…ich konnte es nicht wegschmeißen. Es ging nicht."

Er öffnete eine riesige Schublade.

Fotos über Fotos.

Dicke Alben und einzelne kleine Bilder.

Narcissa öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Winzige Tränen waren in ihre Augenwinkel gestiegen.

„Du- hast sie nicht weggeworfen damals? Sie nicht verbrannt?"

Ein betroffener Blick ihres Mannes.

_10 Jahre musste das jetzt her sein. Er war vollkommen ausgerastet eines Abends und hatte Narcissas gesamte Bilder und Sammelstücke fortgenommen und weggeschmissen._

_Sie hatte im Salon gesessen und sich die Bilder angeguckt, die Babysöckchen von Draco in der Hand gehabt, als er wutentbrannt von der Arbeit heimgekommen war._

_Narcissa hatte den Grund nie verstanden, warum er nach einer halben Stunde einfach die Sachen gepackt hatte und sie fortgebracht hatte. Sie hatten sich gestritten._

_Und er hatte gesagt, er würde die Sachen verbrennen._

„Ich –konnte nicht. Es ging nicht. Sie haben dir doch so viel bedeutet und irgendwann habe ich es einfach…vergessen, glaube ich."

Narcissa ging noch einen Schritt nach vorne und griff mit beiden Händen in die Schublade.

„Meine Fotos. All meine alten Bilder. Du hast sie noch."

Sie schien nach etwas zu suchen.

„Suchst du das?" Lucius zog ein dickes, rotes Album unter seinem Umhang hervor.

Sie nickte hastig und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

Lucius setzte sich auf den Boden. Und sie ließ sich eng neben ihm nieder. SO nahe bei ihm, dass er ihr Herz hören konnte. Und ihren Atem auf seinem Hals spürte.

Er sah sie an und endlich sah sie nicht weg.

„Sehen wir sie uns an?", fragte sie und sie lächelte.

Endlich.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Hier gehts dann weiter mit ein paar Gschichten aus der Malfoyschen Vergangenheit._

_Sorry, dass ihr so lange Warten musstet. Hab nur im Moment superviel zu tun. An die Leser von "The Power of Love": Wird ganz bald upgedatet!_

_Reviews wären prima._

_Lg Lucia_


	20. Memories

****

**Memories**

_Eine junge Frau, kaum älter als Zwanzig. Langes offenes blondes Haar. Ein hellblaues knappes Kleidchen, mitten in einem Meer aus Blumen auf einer riesigen Wiese._

Lucius besah sich das das ausgelassene Lachen im auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau. So strahlend war es in den letzten Jahren sicher nicht mehr gewesen.

Ein wenig wehleidig sah Narcissa über seine Schulter hinab auf das Foto in seinen Händen.

„Noch einmal so jung sein. Und so schön.", sagte sie und konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Lucius wandte den Kopf und musterte sie eine Weile. Dann löste er den Zopf, den sie sich am Morgen gebunden hatte und strubbelte vorsichtig durch das glänzende Haar.

Sie lachte, als Lucius ihr das Foto neben den Kopf hielt.

„Du bist mindestens genauso schön, Cissa."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und die Mundwinkel sackten wieder herunter.

"Ich bin alt geworden. Die Zeiten haben sich halt geändert. Alles hat sich geändert."

Er wusste genau, was sie meinte.

_Weitere Bilder. Ein schöner, athletischer junger Mann am Meer. Seine Arme eng um die zierliche junge Blondine geschlungen. _

_Narcissas Foto- Ich drehte sich zu Lucius um. Er beugte sich ein Stückchen nach unten. Die Beiden küssten sich._

Narcissa seufzte erneut. Ungewollt.

Lucius sah sie an.

„Entschuldige bitte.", sagte sie leise, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass das Seufzen für ihren Mann deutlich hörbar gewesen war.

„Du hast ja Recht.", sagte er und sah auf das nächste Bild.

_Er hatte einen Arm um die Taille seiner Frau gelegt. Neben dem Paar stand Narcissas Schwester Bellatrix mit ihrem Mann Rodolphus._

_Severus Snape, Dolohow und Avery im Hintergrund._

_Eine Stelle an Lucius Unterarm war gerötet. Das Lächeln seiner Frau wirkte gezwungen freundlich. Nicht so natürlich und umwerfend, wie auf den anderen Fotos._

Das erste Foto nachdem Lucius das Dunkle Mal bekommen hatte.

So fürchterlich gestritten hatten sie bis zu jenem Abend noch nie. Narcissa war immer gegen den Dunklen Lord gewesen.

Reines Blut? Ja! Aber nicht um jeden Preis.

Als Lucius an dem Abend mit dem Dunklen Mal zurückgekehrt war, war sie aufgestanden und wollte gehen.

Er hatte sie zurückgeholt und 3 Tage lang in der geheimen Bibliothek im Keller eingesperrt. Sicherlich hätte er ihr mithilfe von Magie oder den Hauselfen auch ohne die Türe zu öffnen etwas zu essen oder zu trinken zukommen lassen können, aber so war es seiner damaligen Meinung nach viel leerreicher gewesen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Flashback_

„Oh bitte Lucius. Bitte lass mich raus." Narcissa trommelte verzweifelt mit ihren Fäusten gegen die schwere massive Holztüre.

Keine Reaktion von draußen.

Langsam bekam sie Panik. Eine halbe Stunde in einem engen, dunklen Raum eingesperrt war eine halbe Stunde zuviel.

Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach hier drin lassen.

Außer einem winzigen Kerzenstummel auf einem Regal waren alle Lichter gelöscht.

Es roch modrig und langsam begann sie zu frösteln.

„Bitte Lucius. Mach die Türe auf."

Dicke Tränen brachen aus ihren Augen. Die Wände schienen einfach immer näher zu kommen. Immer näher…

Zu eng. Sie musste raus hier.

Verzweifelt rang die junge Frau nach Luft.

„Ich flehe dich an, Lucius. Mach auf.", die Stimme war halb erstickt vor Tränen.

Den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht war das so gegangen. Obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste, ob es Tag oder Nacht war.

Die Funzel auf dem Regal flackerte und erlosch.

„Mach die Türe auf, Lucius! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so mich hier unten einsperren.", keine Tränen mehr, nur noch schiere Hysterie und Panik.

Nach einer Stunde erstarb ihre Stimme langsam. Keine Kraft mehr. Erschöpft sank sie auf dem nasskalten Boden zusammen.

Die Panik war wieder einem Weinen gewichen. Einem stillen und ergebenen Weinen.

Durst hatte sie, schrecklichen Durst.

Jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Fürchterlich durstig.

Sie hatte nie in ihrem Leben Hunger gehabt. Jetzt wusste sie, was es hieß hungrig zu sein.

Versuche sich auf zurichten scheiterten kläglich. Hin- und her gerissen zwischen Angst und Müdigkeit lag sie zitternd am Boden, als endlich ein dünner Lichtspalt in den Raum fiel.

Sie registrierte es und auch ihren Mann, der nun in der Tür stand, konnte aber keine Art von Reaktion zeigen.

In den ersten Minuten, in denen sie in diesem Raum gesessen hatte, war sie wütend auf ihn gewesen. Jetzt, da er sie endlich herausholte, empfand sie (und sie verabscheute sich selbst dafür) nichts außer Dankbarkeit.

Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er sie hochgehoben hatte und mit ihr die Treppen hoch ins Licht gegangen war.

Auf das gleißende Licht folgte wieder nichts als Schwärze, und Narcissa war froh darüber, als sie spürte, dass ihre letzte Kraft sie verlassen hatte und sie endlich ohnmächtig werden durfte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa Blick klarte sich wieder. Gedankenverloren schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Lucius riss das Foto in Stücke. Seine Frau sah ihn an.

Er war erstaunlich blass um die Nase.

Narcissas Blick fiel auf das nächste Bild.

_Narcissa, zwar etwas blass aber glücklich mit dem neugeborenen Draco in ihren Armen. Neben ihrem Bett stand eine Hexe mit dunkelbraunen Haaren mit kleinem Mädchen an der Hand. Andromeda und ihre Tochter._

Noch so ein völliges Desaster in ihrer Ehe.

Die Wehen hatten gerade eingesetzt, da hatte ER nach Lucius gerufen. Ohne ein Wort hatte er sie mitten auf der Treppe aufgehört zu stützen und war disappariert.

Wahrscheinlich wäre Narcissa auf der Treppe verblutet, wenn nicht eine der Hauselfen Hilfe gerufen hätte.

Der kleine Junge kam 3 Stunden später vollkommen gesund und kräftig, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter, auf die Welt.

Lucius war erst am nächsten Tag in St. Mungo erschienen. Die einzigen Worte, die er mit ihr gewechselt hatte waren ‚Wo ist das Kind' und ‚Es ist doch wohl ein Junge?' gewesen. Lieblos hatte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und war wieder verschwunden nachdem er den kleinen Draco gesehen hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, du musst mich hassen.", sagte Lucius mit belegter Stimme und streichelte mit der Fingerkuppe über das Gesicht des 3-jährigen Draco, wie er auf seinem Minibesen durch das Gemüsebeet schwebte.

„Glaub mir. Ich habe es versucht. Sooft versucht. Ich habe mir so gewünscht ich könnte dich hassen. Schließlich…habe ich mich selbst dafür gehasst, dass ich einfach nie aufhören konnte dich zu lieben, Lucius. Und ich kann es immer noch nicht.", sie verstummte und zwirbelte den Stoff ihres Brautschleiers um ihren kleinen Finger.

„Warum konnte nicht alles so bleiben? Wieso bist du zu IHM gegangen? Wir waren doch so glücklich. Du und ich. Alles hätte perfekt sein können, warum-"

„Bin ich ein so grausamer Mensch geworden?"

„Warum hast du mich so behandelt?"

„Ich…weiß es nicht."

Eine lange Pause trat ein, in der man nur das stetige Prasseln der Regentropfen auf dem Dach hören konnte.

„Ich liebe dich Narcissa.", sagte er schließlich und sah sie an.

„Ich weiß."

Mit jeder Antwort hatte er gerechnet. Spöttische Bemerkungen oder Sarkasmus, aber das?

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich alles rückgängig machen könnte, ich würde es tun. Alles. Am Besten wäre es gewesen, du hättest mich nie kennen gelernt. Du hast was Besseres verdient, Cissa."

Sie rutschte auf ihren Knien ein Stück nach vorne auf ihren Mann zu.

„Glaub mir, ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ich dich damals kennen gelernt habe. Schließlich…naja, schließlich habe ich mit dir die schönsten Jahre meines Lebens gehabt, aber-"

„Leider auch die schrecklichsten."

Sie nickte.

„Wenn du gehen willst Narcissa. Dann geh. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Nie wieder. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst. Ich halte dich nicht fest länger hier fest."

Ein kräftiges Kopfschütteln.

„Weißt du noch, was ich dir letztens gesagt habe? Ich würde nicht gehen. Niemals. Dafür- liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, Lucius."

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck lag in seinen grauen Augen.

„Sag mir nur ein: Wenn der Dunkle Lord wiederkommen würde, würdest du zu ihm zurückgehen?"

„Niemals! Nie! Das schwöre ich dir!"

**Jaaaa, vielleicht ein wenig schnulzig. Mir gefällts hähä. Danke für die lieben Reviews!**

**Macht weiter so :-D**

**Lg Lucia**


	21. Ein wenig Glück

**Ein wenig Glück**

Narcissa fand sich am nächsten Morgen, liegend, auf dem verstaubten Boden des Dachbodens wieder.

Ihr Kopf lag auf dem, sich gleichmäßig heben und senkendem, Brustkorb ihres Mannes. Sie rollte sich auf den Bauch und stützte ihr Kinn auf seiner Brust ab.

Der weiche Stoff des Hemdes roch angenehm nach Aftershave.

Sie atmete den Duft tief ein. Zum ersten Mal seit all den Jahren hatte sie keine Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn er aufwachte.

Zaghaft strich sie ihm über die Wange. Augenblicklich begann er sich zu regen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

Er brauchte einige Momente, um sich zu orientieren.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte seine Frau leise.

Er nickte und streckte sich. Dann legte er seine Arme um sie.

„Und ich muss sagen: Es gibt nichts Schöneres, als von dir geweckt zu werden."

Sie lächelte.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich mich überhaupt noch bewegen kann. Eine Nacht auf den alten Holzplanken…Ich glaube ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr spüren.", ächzte Lucius und richtete sich mit wehleidiger Miene auf.

„Es war spät gestern?"

Er nickte und rieb sich den Rücken. „Du bist auf einmal weggeknickt. Ich dachte, wenn ich dich nach Unten trage, dann würde ich dich vielleicht wecken. Du hast so friedlich geschlafen.", er lächelte sie an mit einem merkwürdigem fast seligem Ausdruck auf den Lippen.

Sie glitt mit ihren Fingern an seinen Lippen entlang.

„Ich würde dich sehr gerne küssen, Narcissa.", sagte er und sah gebannt in ihre Augen.

Sie beugte ihren Kopf ein Stück nach vorne. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Wangen und zog ihren Kopf noch näher heran.

Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, leuchteten Lucius Augen so, wie Narcissa es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Wollen wir?- ich meine- Runter gehen?"

Er nickte heftig.

Sie stand auf und ging grazil auf die Luke des Dachbodens zu.

„Aber ich fürchte, du musst deinem alten Mann auf die Beine helfen.", sagte er und machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

Lachend kam sie zurück und hielt ihm ihre Hände hin. Er nahm sie und kam auf die Beine. Dann schnappte er seine Frau, hob sie hoch in seine Arme und schloss sie fest.

„Du fieser Schuft, das war ein Trick.", quietschte sie belustigt, als er sich mit ihr auf den Weg nach Unten machte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die Beiden ungestört miteinander in dem Manor. Narcissa fühlte sich, wie im siebten Himmel.

Sie war unbeschreiblich glücklich. Und sie hatte es verdient.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Was machst du da Lucius?", fragte sie, als sie sein Arbeitszimmer betrat.

Etwas zögerlich antwortete er schließlich. „Ich schreibe Draco."

Narcissa sah hinab auf ihre nackten Füße.

„Wegen der Anhörung?", murmelte sie und besah sich die Wassertropfen, die an ihren glatten Beinen herab auf den Boden tropften.

Lucius nickte.

„Würdest du vielleicht gerne mitkommen?"

Sie sah auf und ließ fast das kurze rote Handtuch fallen.

„Du…würdest mich mitnehmen? Dass ich Draco sehen kann?"

„Wenn du das möchtest."

Sie ließ sich ihrem Mann auf den Schoß fallen. Dass er dabei nass wurde interessierte ihn relativ wenig.

Fest drückte er sie an sich und roch an ihrer frisch geduschten Haut.

„Er wird sich schon wieder eingekriegt haben, Darling. Er kann ja nicht für immer schmollen bloß weil sein „Hund" fort ist."

Narcissa nickte abwesend.

_War Sirius wirklich sicher in der Heulenden Hütte? Sie hätte ihn bei sich aufnehmen müssen. Für ihn da sein müssen, wie Verwandte es nun einmal waren._

_Wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde, wenn sie ihn finden würde, dann…_

„Hast du was auf dem Herzen, Darling?"

Seine Stimme riss Narcissa aus ihren Gedanken.

_Sollte sie ihn fragen? Ob sie Sirius zurückholen dürfte?_

Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Nein, es ist nichts."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa drehte sich und besah sich in dem riesigen Spiegel im Ankleidezimmer. Sie nickte zufrieden.

Schwarzer Rock, der nur bis zum Knie reichte. Hellblauer, flauschiger Cashmere- Pulli und schwarzer Pelz als Kragen.

Ihr blondes Haar umschmeichelte seidig ihr Gesicht.

Aus Spaß fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne und warf ihrem Spiegelbild einen provokanten Blick zu.

Eine zweite Person erschien grinsend im Spiegelbild. Narcissas Wangen bekamen einen leicht rötlichen Ton. Sie fühlte sich ertappt.

_Wie ein Teenager mit ihrem Spiegelbild zu flirten._

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen begann sie an ihrer Frisur zu fingern.

„Wärst du dann soweit Darling? Oder hast du noch dringende Konversation mit deinem Spiegelbild zu führen?"

Das leichte Rosa auf Narcissas Wangen verfärbte sich langsam in ein Dunkelrot.

Lucius verschränkte lachend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du Schuft. Du lachst mich aus.", maulte sie und versuchte mit Puder ihre Wangen wieder blass zu machen.

„Lass doch.", er trat hinter sie und nahm den Pinsel aus ihrer Hand. „Ich mag das so."

Diese Bemerkung ließ sie nur noch röter anlaufen.

„Hör damit auf Lucius!"

„Womit?", fragte er unschuldig während seine Hände geschmeidig unter den Pullover glitten.

„Ich seh doch gleich aus wie sonst wer. So rot und verknittert und-"

„Wir könnten den Stoff danach glätten.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich kann auch ohne Magie gut aussehen."

„Zweifellos.", er hob ihr Haar hoch und begann viele kurze Küsse über ihren Nacken zu verteilen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Lucius Malfoy."

Energisch schubste sie ihn zur Seite.

„Gedulde dich gefälligst bis heute Abend."

„Aber-"

Verspielt wickelte sie eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger.

Wie damals.

„Biest."

Schmollend verzog sich Lucius aus dem Ankleidezimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Ich dachte ein bisschen Harmonie kann nicht schaden. Wird nämlich im nächsten Kapitel wieder sehr unharmonisch :-)**

**Danke für die Reviews!**

**Und immer shcön weitermachen:-D**

**Lg Lucia**


	22. Vor dem Prozess

**Vor dem Prozess**

Narcissa ging hochnervös neben ihrem Mann den langen dunklen Gang entlang.

Lucius blieb vor einer großen Türe stehen.

„Wieso gehst du nicht weiter?"

„Wir sind äußerst pünktlich, aber Einige werden trotzdem schon dort drin sitzen, Narcissa."

„Ja und?"

„Sieh dich mal an, Darling. Du siehst aus, als würde man da drinnen **dein** Todesurteil verkünden."

„Ich… ich bin so nervös. Wegen Draco. Was, wenn er mich hasst?"

„Er hasst dich nicht, Darling. Er ist einfach…pubertär."

Narcissa sah zu ihm auf.

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher."

„Ok."

Sie schloss kurz die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete hatten ihre Augen und Lippen den Ausdruck, den sie in der Öffentlichkeit immer hatten.

Eine Mischung aus übermäßiger Arroganz, Spott und Unnahbarkeit.

Lucius lächelte zufrieden.

Sie ließ nur den rechten Mundwinkel kurz zucken.

„Wollen wir dann?"

Lucius ging noch einen Schritt auf die Türflügel zu, worauf sie sich magisch öffneten.

Narcissa hatte sich an seiner Seite eingehakt.

Beim ersten Geräusch ihrer Absätze auf dem Steinboden drehten sich alle Anwesenden zur Tür.

Narcissa grinste innerlich. Ein wenig hatte sie das vermisst.

Die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit eines ganzen Saals.

Argwohn, Furcht, Abneigung, Bewunderung, Neid. Das alles las sie in Sekundenschnelle von ihren Gesichtern ab.

Problemlos.

Sie war schon immer hervorragend in Okklumentik gewesen, wahrscheinlich sogar besser las ihr Mann.

Hinzu kam, dass sie von Haus aus so etwas wie eine emphatische Ader hatte.

Die Fähigkeit Emotionen und Empfindungen anderer Menschen oder Tiere zu spüren.

Lucius nickte auf dem Weg nach vorne einigen Anwesenden Richtern, die sich in kleineren Grüppchen unterhielten zu.

Seine Schritte steuerten direkt auf Fudge zu.

„Fudge."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Mrs. Malfoy. Großartig sehen sie heute wieder aus.", Fudge küsste ihr strahlend die Hand.

Wieder grinste sie in sich hinein. Er hatte eine Schwäche für sie. Um das zu erkennen waren nichtmals emphatische Fähigkeiten nötig. Jeder Blinde hätte das erkannt.

Die Röte wich langsam wieder aus seinem runden Gesicht.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Cornelius?", fragte Narcissa und sah sich gleichzeitig im Saal nach ihrem Sohn um.

Überrascht darüber, dass Narcissa ihn so direkt angesprochen hatte, geriet der kleine Mann ins Stottern.

„Oh, ga-ganz w-wunderbar. Vielen D-Dank. Ein schöner T-t-t-"

„Tag? Ja finde ich auch.", sagte Narcissa zuckersüß, wohl wissend wie peinlich die Situation für den Mann war.

Die Türen schwangen wieder auf.

**Dumbledore.**

Narcissa drehte sich um.

Wo war der Junge?

Lucius berührte kaum merklich ihre Hand.

Für den Außenstehenden nicht sichtbar, aber für Narcissa trotzdem beruhigend.

_Er kommt schon noch_.', las sie in seinem Gesicht.

Sie nickte und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder.

**Rubeus Hagrid.**

Er sah arg mitgenommen aus. Um seine Augen lagen tiefe Schatten und er bewegte sich noch schwerfälliger als sonst.

Ein blonder Haarschopf.

**Draco.**

Mit erhobener Nase und einem Ausdruck von völliger Gleichgültigkeit auf dem Gesicht stolzierte er hinter dem Wildhüter her.

Dumbledore steuerte direkt auf Fudge zu. Draco überholte Hagrid ohne schneller zu laufen.

Schließlich blieb der übergroße Mann einfach stehen.

Draco erreichte seine Eltern und den Minister kurz nachdem Dumbledore die drei begrüßt hatte.

„Vater."

Ein Händeschütteln.

„Draco.", Narcissa fiel es schwer ihre Maske nach außen aufrecht zu erhalten.

Da stand er vor ihr. So nah und ignorierte sie völlig.

Auf einen bösen Blick seines Vaters hin nickte er seiner Mutter zu, ohne sie anzusehen.

Verletzt trübte sich Narcissas Blick.

_Ich rede mit ihm. _, hörte sie Lucius Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Sie schob die Tränen zur Seite.

„Draco. Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen.", er wies mit dem Kopf zu einer kleinen Türe, die in ein Nebenzimmer führte.

„Müssen sie noch ihre Falschaussagen angleichen? Und abklären wie sie meinen armen Seidenschnabel am bBesten ermorden lassen könnten, Malfoy?", donnerte Hagrids Stimme hinter ihnen her.

Lucius Malfoy blieb auf der Stelle stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um.

„Guter Mann. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum ich meine kostbare Zeit damit verschwende Ihnen etwas zu erklären, aber: Wenn Sie nicht als, nennen wir es Lehrer, auf ganzer Strecke versagt hätten, dann würde diesem Geschöpf jetzt auch kein Disziplinarverfahren gewidmet werden."

„Papperlapapp! Disziplinarverfahren! Sie wollen ihn umbringen! Sie wollen ihn-"

„Ich werde meine Vorhaben und Absichten bestimmt nicht mit einem derartig törichten HALBmenschen diskutieren."

Er drehte sich wieder um und setzte seinen Gang zur Türe fort, als wäre er nie unterbrochen worden.

„Bleiben Sie stehen, Malfoy!"

Hagrid hielt seinen pinken Regenschirm ausgestreckt in seiner Hand.

„Hagrid!", mahnte Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy drehte sich nicht um, er setzte unbeirrt seine Schritte fort.

„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, oder ich reiße-"

„Interessant, Sie wollen mir drohen?", er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

„Nicht drohen. Ich werde Sie-"

Lucius Malfoy hob eine Braue und sah Hagrid herausfordernd an.

„Hagrid!"

Dumbledore hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und den Regenschirm aus der Hand genommen.

„Beruhig dich."

„Äußerst aufschlussreich, Dumbledore!"

Alle Blicke wanderten von Dumbledore zu Lucius Malfoy.

„Ihr Wildhüter ist anscheinend genauso aggressiv und blutrünstig, wie seine Bestie!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in dem Nebenraum.

Fudge wuselte nervös auf einen der Richter zu und ließ Narcissa allein zurück.

„Es ist wirklich traurig."

Narcissa erschrak. Die Stimme ganz nah.

**Huiuiuiui, ich sach doch: alles wird unharmonisch! Im nächsten Kapitel geht's direkt weiter!**

**Reviews bitte!**

**Lucia**


	23. Der Prozess

**Der Prozess**

„Was wollen Sie Dumbledore?", fragte sie. Kaum hörbare Unsicherheit lag in ihrer Stimme.

Niemals hatte sie eine Abneigung gegen ihn empfunden. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Er hatte damals mit ihr zusammen ihre Emphatie entdeckt und gefördert und damit ihr das Leben um einiges leichter gemacht. Sie hatte sich immer verbunden mit ihm gefühlt.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Narcissa?"

„Großartig, vielen Dank.", antwortete sie knapp und hoffte inständig ihr Mann würde bald zurückkommen.

Der Mann nickte.

„Es ist wirklich schade.", wiederholte er.

„Was?", zischte sie.

„Sie sind so eine kluge Frau. Sie hätten ganz nach Oben kommen können. Sie haben etwas Besseres verdient, Narcissa."

„Ich bin ganz Oben, Dumbledore."

Er nickte.

„Und Sie werden so tief fallen, meine Liebe."

Narcissa sah ihn an.

Er hatte das nicht aus Boshaftigkeit gesagt, oder weil er sie provozieren wollte. Er meinte das ganz ernst.

„ER wird wiederkommen, Narcissa. Und dann bricht ihr Kartenhaus zusammen. Alles, was sie sich aufgebaut haben in den Jahren. Wir wissen, dass ihr Mann zu ihm zurückgehen wird. Und Sie werden ihn nicht aufhalten können."

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, Dumbledore.", krampfhaft versuchte sie etwas wie Verachtung in ihre Stimme zu legen. Stattdessen hörte sie sich eher heiser an.

„Er wird zurückgehen-"

„Nein. Er hat es mir versprochen.", sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen an.

„Gehen Sie, solange Sie noch können."

„Aber, er hat es geschworen. Er liebt mich"

„Er wird zurückgehen. Weil er zurückgehen muss! Da wird ihm selbst die Liebe nichts nützen."

„Nein.", sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Ein warmes, herzliches Gefühl.

„Ich wäre Ihnen äußerst verbunden, wenn sie die Hand von meiner Frau nehmen würden.", Lucius Stimme kam kalt und angespannt zu ihr durch.

Sofort verschwand die Hand von ihrer Schulter und Dumbledore entfernte sich.

Narcissa schluckte.

„Hat er dir was angetan?", fragte er leise, als er ihre glasigen Augen bemerkte.

„Nein, er- nein nichts." Sie atmete tief durch und gewann ihre Fassung zumindest äußerlich zurück.

„Wo ist Draco?"

„Redet noch mit dem Anwalt."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Später, Darling. Später.", murmelte er und führte sie zu einem der Stühle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Draco Malfoy? Sind sie bereit auszusagen?"

Der Junge erhob sich und ging nach Vorne vor den Tisch des Richters.

„Was ist an diesem Tag geschehen, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco räusperte sich.

„Nunja, wir mussten in dieser Stunde mit diesen wilden Tieren arbeiten. Diesen Hippogreifen. Wir hatten keinerlei Vorkenntnisse, euer Ehren. Nichteinmal eine kurze Beschreibung im Buch.

Und Mister Hagrid hat uns dann auch sofort gezwungen mit diesen…Monstern zu arbeiten. Ich war natürlich äußerst vorsichtig und habe die Anweisungen genauestens befolgt."

Ein erzürntes Schnaufen vom Angeklagtenstuhl.

Draco warf Hagrid einen vernichtenden Blick zu und fuhr fort.

„Und plötzlich hackt dieses Wesen auf mich ein. Ohne Anzeichen, ohne Warnung. Hinterhältig."

„Sie wurden dann in den Krankenflügel gebracht, Mister? Ist das korrekt?", fragte sein Anwalt.

„Ja, das wird wohl so stimmen."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte der Richter und sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern. Ich war sehr lange bewusstlos."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte der Richter milde interessiert.

„Er übertreibt.", grölte Hagrid herüber.

„Das tut er in der Tat nicht.", sagte Lucius Malfoy langsam und laut.

Erhaben erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zu seinen Sohn nach Vorne.

„Wer kann das bezeugen?"

„Ich! Und meine Frau. Außerdem Professor Severus Snape, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts und einige Heiler von St. Mungo."

Der Richter sah erstaunt aus.

„Sie mussten ins Krankenhaus, Mister?"

Der Junge nickte.

„Haben wir einen der Heiler hier?"

Lucius Anwalt nickte einem jungen Mann in vorderster Reihe zu.

„Heiler Jeffrey Stuarts. Oberheiler in St. Mungo."

Narcissa erinnerte sich verschwommen an sein Gesicht.

„Was können sie uns über den damaligen Gesundheitszustand von dem jungen Mister Malfoy sagen?", fragte der Richter. Sein Interesse war geweckt.

Der Mann räusperte sich.

„Ich würde ihn als äußerst kritisch bezeichnen, euer Ehren. Der Patient hatte schwerwiegende Verletzungen im Arm und Brustbereich. Ein Hauptschlagader war verletzt.

Glücklicherweise konnten wir seinen Zustand dann nach einiger Zeit stabilisieren."

Der Richter nickte überzeugt.

„Den haben Sie doch geschmiert, Malfoy. Alles gelogen. Ihr Sohn ist ein Weichei. Ihm ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Ich-"

**„Halten Sie verdammt noch mal den Mund."**

Narcissa war aufgestanden und funkelte den Wildhüter wütend an.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte der Richter und besah sich die attraktive Frau genauer.

„Narcissa Malfoy."

„Seine Schwester?"

„Seine Mutter."

Der Richter verstummte erstaunt.

„Ich hätte mein eigenes Kind beinahe in meinen Armen sterben gesehen, euer Ehren. Wenn Professor Snape nicht da gewesen wäre, dann…Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie solche Angst. Haben Sie Kinder, euer Ehren?"

Der Mann nickte.

„Dann wissen Sie ja wie das ist. Ich liebe meinen Sohn mehr als mein eigenes Leben und dann liegt dieses Ein- und Alles vor Ihnen und atmet kaum noch und Ich-", ihre Stimme erstarb und einige Tränen glänzten jetzt auf ihren Wangen.

Der ganze Saal war verstummt.

Lucius Malfoy machte Anstalten zu ihr herüber zugehen, blieb aber doch stehen, als der Richter wieder, überwältigt von einem Teil seiner eigenen Gefühle, das Wort ergriff.

„Was fordern Sie, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ich will dass diese Bestie bestraft wird, euer Ehren."

„Mister Malfoy fordert die Todesstrafe!", ergänzte der Anwalt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ich werde das Urteil verkünden. Der besagte Hippogreif wird aufgrund eines hinterlistigen Tötungsversuches zum Tode verurteilt.

Über das genaue Datum werde ich Sie noch informieren. Nein, bitte Dumbledore. Keine weitere Verteidigungsrede. Die von eben war lang genug."

Draco gluckste und erntete einen bösen Blick von seinem Vater.

Narcissa saß mitgenommen auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Draco? Würden Sie mir dann folgen?", fragte Dumbledore und hielt die Türe für den Jungen auf.

Der Junge verabschiedete sich mit einem Händedruck von seinem Vater und verschwand in der Türe.

Der Direktor warf Narcissa einen aufmunternden Blick zu und verschwand dann ebenfalls nachdem er Hagrid durch die Türe geschleust hatte.

**Sooo, hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Wenn ja , dann dürft ihr gerne ein Review schreiben.**

**-Lucia-**


	24. Veränderungen

**Sooo, damit müsst ihr jetzt für die nächsten 12 Tage auskommen. Bin bis zum 14. Oktober im urlaub auf Fuerte (yeeeehaaaa) und werde die meiste Zeit in der Sonne liegen und...LERNEN!**

**Wenn am 15. nichts Neues von mir zu hören ist, dann habe ich wohl nen ziemlich heißen Fuerteventurianer geheiratet(Da die aber nicht besonders heiß sind, werde ich wiederkommen :-DDD, Verlasst euch drauf).**

**Naja, ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, wenn ich wiederkomme, hätte ich gerne ein paar Reviews zum Lesen :-)**

**Lg Lucia**

**Veränderungen**

Narcissa ließ sich deprimiert in ihren Lieblingssessel fallen.

„Was habe ich dem Jungen getan?"

Lucius legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und begann sie leicht zu massieren.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Lucius schwieg beharrlich.

„Versuch es gar nicht erst, Narcissa.", murmelte er grinsend, als er spürte, wie Narcissa versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ich finde das nicht lustig, Lucius."

„Ich auch nicht, Darling."

„Dann sag mir, was mein Sohn gesagt hat."

Lucius ging langsam um sie herum und setzte sich.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er… dass er nach dem Schuljahr mit zu den Zabinis gehen will."

„Wie bitte?", Narcissas Stimme rutschte eine Oktave höher. „Wieso?"

„Ich glaube, das weiß er selbst nicht so genau. Er ist stur, Cissa. Das wissen wir doch. Er ist sauer, weil sein „Hund" weg ist. Und sauer auf mich, wegen der Ohrfeige. Und dafür will er uns jetzt „bestrafen". Aber, ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass er nach hause kommen wird."

„Ruf ihn her."

„Was?"

„Du sollst ihn herrufen!"

Narcissas Entschlossenheit verwunderte Lucius. Keine Träne, keine Enttäuschung?

Zögerlich warf er eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin.

„Severus!"

Eine mürrische Stimme kam ihm entgegen.

„Was? Ich bin beschäftigt, Lucius."

Er grinste.

„Womit denn?"

„Das geht dich nichts an.", schnappte er.

Wie der ein Grinsen von Lucius. „Schick mir Draco bitte kurz. Wir müssen mit ihm reden.

Die Gegenseite meckerte etwas Unflätiges. Lucius hörte Schritte von der anderen Seite gehen und zurückkommen.

Dann erschien Draco im Kamin.

„Vater.", er schüttelte seinem Vater kurz die Hand. Seine Mutter ignorierte er krampfhaft. Das, was sie vor Gericht gesagt hatte, hatte ihn keineswegs kalt gelassen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Am liebsten wäre er ihr in die Arme gerannt und hätte sie nicht wieder losgelassen.

Aber jetzt nachgeben konnte er nicht.

„Draco, deine Mutter und ich wollen dir nur noch mal sagen, dass wir dir auf gar keinen-"

Narcissa hatte sich aus ihrem Sessel erhoben. „Wir wollen sagen, dass wir es für eine gute Idee halten, wenn du nach dem Schuljahr mit zu Blaise gehst. Ich werde deine Sachen direkt zu Blaises Mum schicken. Wenn du noch etwa brauchst dann schreib eine Eule. Wir werden es dir dann zukommen lassen."

Draco starrte seine Muter entsetzt an. In Wahrheit hatte er nie vorgehabt zu Blaise zu gehen. Er hatte sie bloß ein wenig schocken wollen.

„Aber Mum, ich-"

„Ich wünsche dir noch ein erfolgreiches Jahr Draco. Bestell Blaises Mutter schöne Grüße von mir."

Lucius und Draco hatten beide den gleichen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck drauf.

„A- aber Mum,"

„Ist noch was Draco? Wenn nicht, dann würde ich dich bitten zu gehen. Ich habe noch zu tun."

So eiskalt hatte er seine Mutter noch nie erlebt. Er hatte mit Vorwürfen gerechnet oder mit sogar noch eher mit einem Zusammenbruch aber damit?

„Mum! Ich-"

„Und bitte hör auf so zu stottern. Auf wieder sehen, Draco."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Dad, ich-"

Lucius Malfoy war irritiert. Was wollte sie damit bezwecken?

„Du hast deine Mutter gehört Draco. Ich- ich wünsch dir alles Gute."

Draco ging langsam zum Kamin.

Wortlos hielt sein Vater ihm die Schale mit dem Flohpulver hin. Niedergeschlagen griff der Junge hinein.

„Hogwarts. Büro: Severus Snape.", sagte er leise und warf das Pulver in die Flammen.

Unglücklich trat er in die smaragdgrünen Flammen und verschwand.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Cissa! Beim besten Willen nicht."

„Ich lasse mir nicht länger von deinem Sohn auf der Nase herumtanzen, Lucius. Das ist alles."

„Ach, jetzt ist es auf einmal wieder mein Sohn?"

Narcissa knallte ihre Hände auf den Esstisch, sodass sich die Hauselfen quietschend aus dem Staub machten.

„Von wem hat er denn diese unerträgliche Sturheit und diese widerliche Arroganz und maßlose Selbstüberschätzung? Von mir ja wohl nicht!"

Das hatte gesessen.

„Ach ja? Und du- Du…"

Narcissa zog eine Braue hoch.

„-bist die großartigste Frau, die ich kenne."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Lucius?"

„Mmmh.", er lag ihr gegenüber und fuhr mit seinem Finger an ihrer hellen Haut entlang.

Das Mondlicht reflektierte schillernd auf ihrem langen offenen Haar.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was du mir versprochen hast?"

Seine Hand stoppte.

„Was hat dieser alte Greis dir eingeredet, Cissa?"

„Nichts nur… Ach vergiss es.", sie rutschte ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran, um ihn zu küssen.

Lucius zog seinen Kopf zurück und hielt seine Hand vor ihre Lippen.

„Ich möchte es gerne wissen."

Narcissa versuchte sich auf die andere Seite zu rollen, doch er hatte seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen.

„Sieh mich an."

Zögerlich sah sie auf.

„Er…er meinte. Er weiß, dass ER wiederkommt."

Lucius öffnete entrüstet den Mund.

„Aber ich, ich möchte das nicht, Lucius. ER darf nicht zurück kommen.", sie kuschelte sich enger an ihren Mann.

„Er kommt nicht wieder, Cissa."

„Und wenn doch?"

„Dann werde ich alles tun, um dich und Draco zu beschützen."

„Wirst du zurückgehen?"

„Das habe ich dir doch letztens schon gesagt."

„Ich möchte es aber noch mal hören."

Er küsste ihre Stirn.

„Niemals, außer wenn es sich nicht vermeiden-"

Sie drückte sich von ihm weg und setzte sich auf.

„Also doch."

„Nein, Darling. Nein. Nur, wenn ich euch nicht anders schützen kann."

Er zog sie zurück und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich habe Angst, Lucius. Was, wenn Dumbledore recht hat?"

„Du bist kein kleines Mädchen mehr, Narcissa. Du musst nicht auf ihn hören. Auch Dumbledore irrt sich."

Narcissa wusste, dass Lucius ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihn immer geschätzt hatte.

„Dumbledore irrt sich nie, Lucius. Nie! Er ist der weiseste Mann, den ich kenne."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Lucius sah verletzt aus, dennoch sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Vertrau mir Narcissa. Ich werde dich nicht noch mal enttäuschen."


	25. Happy Birthday, Minister of Magic

**Happy Birthday, Minister of Magic**

****

Wie an so vielen Tagen in England, regnete es auch an diesem Morgen. Narcissa saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf einem Stuhl im Esszimmer und frühstückte.

Merlin allein wusste, wo ihr Mann schon wieder so früh am Morgen hin verschwunden war. Mit gerunzelter Stirn besah sie sich die Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_.

_**Sirius Black in Hogwarts eingebrochen**_

„Verdammter Idiot.", murmelte sie und verschüttete ihren frisch gepressten Orangensaft.

„Du meinst doch wohl nicht deinen liebenswerten Ehemann, oder?", hauchte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Narcissa ließ den Tagespropheten schnell unter dem Tisch verschwinden.

„Wo warst du denn heute schon wieder? So früh?"

„Schließ mal bitte die Augen."

Hastig schob sie die Zeitung mit ihren Füßen noch ein Stück weiter unter den Tisch, dann tat sie, wie ihr geheißen.

Lucius nahm ihre Hand und streifte ihr etwas über den Finger.

„Perfekt. Kannst gucken."

Er hielt ihr die Hand vor die Augen.

„Oh mein- Lucius! Womit hab ich das denn…?"

Weiter kam sie nicht, weil sich gerade die weichen Lippen ihres Mannes auf die ihren pressten.

„Lucius. Das geht doch nicht-"

„Wir sind verheiratet. Alles geht."

„Was hast du ausgefressen?"

Lucius warf ihr einen verletzten Blick zu.

„Das war doch nicht böse gemeint, Lucius-", sagte sie leicht amüsiert über den Hundeblick ihres Mannes. „Oder hast du wirklich was angestellt?"

„Pah! Angestellt. Ich bin doch kein Schuljunge mehr.", meckerte er beleidigt und ließ sich wieder, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Lucius? Was ist los?"

Er wusste, dass sie ihn erwischt hatte.

„Mmmh, Ministerball.", nuschelte er.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ministerball."

„Schon wieder?"

„Ja. Und du sollst mitkommen."

Narcissa seufzte. Das war nun wirklich das Letzte, worauf sie jetzt Lust hatte. Die gesamte Crème de la Crème der Zauber -Society Großbritanniens versammelt an einem Ort.

„Gibt es irgendeinen besonderen Anlass?"

Mit leichtem Unbehagen dachte sie an das letzte Fest zurück und ihren Streit mit ihrem Ehemann.

„Fudge hat Geburtstag."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Meinst du so kann ich gehen?"

Narcissa trat in die Halle, wo ihr Mann schon seit einer halben Stunde wartete.

„Nein."

„Was?", Narcissa sah ihn erschrocken an. „Nicht gut?"

„Ganz und gar nicht."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief die Treppe herauf.

„Schließlich will ich meine Frau heute Abend wieder mit nach hause nehmen und nicht zusehen müssen, wie sie mit irgendeinem jungen, berühmten Quidditchspieler durchbrennt."

Sie hielt inne.

„Ich sehe also gut aus?"

„Gut? Betörend!"

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie lief die Treppen wieder herunter.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es war einer dieser typischen britischen Bälle. Viel zu viele Leute. Zu viel zu essen. Zu aufdringliche Musik und zu viel Licht.

„Zwei magische Kronleuchter hätten für den Saal aber auch ausgereicht, oder?", murmelte Narcissa ihrem Mann ins Ohr.

Dieser lächelte kaum merklich und steuerte mit ihr eine kleinere Gesprächsgruppe an.

„Meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag, Minister.", sagte er glatt, als sie die Gruppe erreicht hatten.

„Vielen Dank, Lucius. Und- oh wie schön. Ihre Frau ist mitgekommen. Guten Abend Mrs. Malfoy."

Sie setzte ein dezentes Lächeln auf und ließ sich von ihm die Hand küssen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Minister."

Die großen Ohren des kleinen Mannes liefen rot an, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Narcissa musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, wandte schnell den Blick zu den anderen Gästen, die in der Nähe standen.

Nanette Chareton mit ihrem Mann. Narcissa rümpfte die Nase. Sie war damals mit Lucius zusammen gewesen, bevor Narcissa gekommen war. Keine wirklich hässliche Person, aber sie hatte einfach nichts Besonderes. Sie war schlicht und ergreifend langweilig.

Nachdem Lucius sich von Nanette getrennt hatte, hatte Narcissa 2 Wochen im Intensivtrakt von St. Mungo gelegen, weil diese intrigante, blöde Schnepfe versucht hatte sie zu vergiften.

Seitdem konnte Narcissa Mad Eye Moody nur allzu gut verstehen. (Am liebsten würde sie ihm seinen Tick mit dem Flachmann nachmachen, aber diese Dinger passten einfach nicht in die Abendgarderobe).

Die wasserstoffblondgefärbte Frau kam herüber.

„Lucius, mein Lieber. Wie schön dich zu sehen.", energisch aber trotzdem irgendwie unauffällig stieß sie Narcissa mit ihrem Ellebogen zur Seite und umarmte ihren Ex-Freund überschwänglich.

Narcissa klappte der Mund auf, als sie IHREM Ehemann einen dicken, wie Narcissa fand nuttig-roten Lippenstiftabdruck auf der Wange hinterließ.

Nanettes Ehemann schien nicht halb so entrüstet zu sein, wie Narcissa. Anscheinend machte sie so was öfter. Kein Wunder. Mr. Chareton war zwar ein sehr reicher Mann, aber sonst- Nichts. Recht pummelig, klein, Schnauzbart.

Die beiden passten einfach zusammen. Kein Stil- Nur viel Geld.

„Ist das schön dich zu sehen, Lucius.", wieder küsste sie den völlig überrumpelten blonden Mann auf die Wange.

Narcissa räusperte sich vernehmlich und endlich löste sich die Frau von Lucius.

„Ach, Narcissa. Auch hier?"

_Auch hier? Was dachte die denn?_ Innerlich zitterte sie verhalten vor Wut.

„Ja, bin ich zusammen mit meinem_ Ehemann_."

„Ach. Ihr seid verheiratet?"

_Ganz schlechte Schauspielerin. Vulgäres Stück Drachenmist. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie verheiratet waren. Wer wusste das nicht?_

„Ja, allerdings.", sagte sie und schaffte es tatsächlich unbekümmert und froh zu klingen. „Ihr entschuldigt uns doch sicher eine Sekunde, oder?"

Sie nahm ihren Mann an der Hand und ging mit ihm in Richtung Toilette.

„Aber nur, wenn du gleich wieder kommst, Lucius.", trällerte Nanette ihnen hinterher.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Stell dich da hin."

Wütend ließ Narcissa ein feines Kosmetiktuch aus dem Nichts erscheinen.

„Aber, Narcissa. Du kannst doch nicht mit auf die Herrentoilette.", Lucius klang mehr peinlich berührt, als ernsthaft sauer.

„Siehst du doch, dass ich das kann." Etwas unsanfter, als gewollt rubbelte sie mit dem Tuch auf seiner Wange herum.

„Lucius Malfoy mit nuttenrotem Lippenstift auf der Wange. Wenn das jemand gesehen hätte."

„Du klingst wütend."

„Tatsächlich? Könnte daran liegen, dass ich wütend_ bin_.", ihre Stimme schwoll an.

„Aber, warum?"

„_Warum? _Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Lucius! Diese…diese vulgäre Person hat versucht mich umzubringen, Lucius und-"

„Das konnten wir ihr nur nie beweisen-"

„Und jetzt schmeißt sie sich an MEINEN Mann ran, nur weil sie es nicht geschafft hat einen reichen UND attraktiven Mann zu heiraten."

Lucius hielt ihre Hand fest, die immer noch unaufhörlich an seiner Wange herumschrubbelte.

Mit einem Leuchten in den Augen sah er sie an.

„Du bist ja- eifersüchtig."

„Bin ich nicht! Worauf denn? Ihre Falten? Oder ihren fetten Hintern?"

„Weil sie mich geküsst hat."

Sie knüllte das Tuch in ihrer Hand zusammen. Lucius lachte. Wütend sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Das finde ich überhaupt gar nicht lustig. Sie darf dich nicht küssen."

Sie sah auf ihre Füße.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du bist wütend, weil sie mich umarmt hat?"

Narcissa antwortete nicht, starrte nur beharrlich auf die kleinen Mosaike, die den Fußboden zierten.

Sanft umfasste er ihr Kinn und drückte es nach Oben.

„Das ist das Süßeste, was ich je von der gehört habe. Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, Engelchen. Eine, wie die kommt nie an dich ran. Nie, hörst du?"

Dicht an Lucius Seite verließ Narcissa wieder die Toilette.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Oh, Lucius. Setz dich doch hierhin."

Narcissa warf ihrem Mann einen mahnenden Blick zu. Ihn schien es offenbar zu amüsieren, sie so rasend eifersüchtig zu sehen, denn er ging direkt auf das Ehepaar zu.

Das Essen verlief ohne große Komplikationen, bis das Dessert gereicht wurde.

„Hast du das schon im Tagespropheten gelesen, Lucius? Sirius_ Black _bricht in Hogwarts ein? Hast du keine Angst um deinen Sohn?"

Narcissa ballte die rechte Hand zu einer Faust. Es ist auch mein Sohn.

Lucius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte im Beisein von Narcissa kein Wort über Black verlieren.

„Dumbledore wird die Sicherheit der Kinder sicherlich gewährleisten können.", sagte Narcissa schließlich.

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Vielen Dank für ihr Vertrauen, Narcissa."

Da war er wieder. Albus Dumbledore.

Sie nickte knapp und richtete ihren Blick auf die Tischdekoration. Da war er wirklich wieder und mit ihm alle Zweifel an ihrem Ehemann.

Nanette fuhr fort: „Ich bin jedenfalls heilfroh, dass ich nicht so ein schwarzes Schaf in der Familie habe. Aber das ist man von den Blacks ja mittlerweile gewohnt.

Todesser. Aber zu dumm, um den Mund zu halten."

Narcissa umklammerte den Saum ihres Kleides etwas stärker. Sie konnte spüren, wie Lucius unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand suchte.

„Und dann diese Blutsverräterin. Brennt mit einem Muggle durch und zeugt einen…Mischling. Um es kurz zu machen. Reines Blut haben sie ja vielleicht alle, aber ich persönlich empfinde es als Beleidigung neben den Blacks noch als Reinblüter bezeichnet zu werden, wie siehst du das Narcissa?"

Endlich hatte Lucius ihre Hand gefunden, doch sie zog sie weg und stand auf.

„Oh, Narcissa. Ich vergaß. Das ist ja_ deine_ Familie. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich persönlich konnte Lucius auch nie verstehen, warum er sich mit dir eingelassen hat."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und auch Lucius hatte nicht übel Lust es ihr gleich zu tun.

_Nicht jetzt, Narcissa. Ich kläre das später. Aber NICHT in der Öffentlichkeit. Das gibt nur Ärger.,_ kamen seine Gedanken in ihren Kopf geschossen.

Zu spät für beschwichtigende Worte. Der Fluch war bereits auf dem Weg zu Nanette Chareton.

Ein großer Mann mit langem Bart trat dazwischen und blockte den Fluch ab. Er verpuffte in einer grünen Rauchwolke.

Narcissa blieb regungslos stehen. Blind vor Wut, spürte sie, wie Lucius beschwichtigend einen Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie zur Balkontüre führte.

„Diese Schlampe. Das hat sie mit Absicht getan.", brüllte die Frau los, sobald sie hörte, dass Lucius die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Meine Familie ist nicht schlechter, als andere auch.", sie begann zu weinen und ließ sich auf eine der Marmorbänke an der Treppe fallen.

„Das weiß ich doch."

Lucius kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden und hielt ihr die Hände vom Gesicht. Dicke Tränen, die in Verbindung mit der Wimperntusche schwarz geworden waren, kullerten über ihre Wangen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich wegen mir schämen musst, Lucius. Ich-"

„Erzähl bitte nicht so einen Unsinn. Ich liebe dich über alles, Narcissa. Und solche Dinge, wie sie da drinnen über deine Familie gesagt hat habe ich doch noch nie gesagt, oder?"

„Aber gedacht?"

„Nein!", ein leichter Anflug von Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme. Was machte er mit einer völlig aufgelösten Frau mitten auf einer großen öffentlichen Veranstaltung?

„I-Ich habe meine Familie noch nie so gesehen, Ich- Es ist doch klar, dass ich dir peinlich sein muss."

"Das bist du aber nicht."

Sie bemühte sich ihren Heulkrampf in den Griff zu kriegen, was leider völlig missglückte und in noch mehr Tränen endete.

Lucius setzte sich neben ihr auf die Bank und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Verzeih mir bitte, Cissa."

Sie hob schluchzend ihren Kopf.

„Ich dir? Wieso?"

„Wir hätten uns nicht zu ihnen setzen sollen. Es war meine Schuld."

Sie drückte sich noch fester an ihn heran, sodass er ihren wirklich monströs hohen Herzschlag hören konnte.

„Beruhig dich wieder, Darling, ja? Dieses Miststück bekommt, was sie verdient. Das verspreche ich dir."

**Sooo, hat lange gedauert. Aber jetzt geht's weiter.**

**Reviews fänd ich toll.**

**Lg Lucia**


	26. Der Anschlag

**Der Anschlag**

Lucius kochte innerlich immer noch, als sie mitten in der Nacht wieder zu Hause ankamen.

Kaum hatte er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, begann seine Frau wieder zu weinen.

„Cissa. Bitte, wein nicht."

Menschen, die er mochte weinen zu sehen( na gut, es waren bloß zwei) machte ihn immer so fürchterlich hilflos.

„Ich sage dir doch, deine Familie und du…es ist alles gut so wie es ist, Darling."

„Ich bin nur so wütend.", schluchzte sie und drückte sich an seine Brust.

„Ich auch, Darling. Ich auch.", murmelte er gedankenverloren und strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Machen wir sie fertig, Lucius?"

„Möchtest du das?"

Sie sah auf. Da sah er es wieder. Fast schon etwas Diabolisches lag in ihren Augen.

Er lächelte sie an.

„Dann machen wir sie fertig."

„Was meinst du macht mehr Schmerzen, Lucius? Ausgefallen, vielleicht ein wenig barock: Engelstrompete mit Wolfsmilch oder lieber klassisch: Arsen?"

Sie stand vor dem Giftregal im Kerker und wischte mit dem Finger über die verstaubten Flaschen.

„Ich wäre einfach für den Cruciatusfluch, Cissa."

Die Frau zuckte zusammen.

„Entschuldige bitte." Lucius biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen, wie unschön der Fluch war.

„Ich bin eine Frau mit Stil, Lucius. Ich versuch es nicht auf so eine plumpe Art, wie sie es damals versucht hat. Irgend so eine drittklassige Mischung aus einem Laden. Ich brauche etwas…Kreatives."

Lucius umfasste ihre Taille von hinten.

„Bin ich froh, dass sie nichtmal halb so klug ist, wie du Cissa. Sonst würdest du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr vor mir stehen."

Sie erschauderte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Flashback._

_Eine Etage tiefer war ein lautes Poltern zu hören. Lucius schreckte hoch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab._

_„Narcissa! Verdammt. Wenn du schon mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kommst, dann sei gefälligst auch leise. Andere Leute müssen morgens aufstehen und arbeiten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht-"_

_Während er vor sich hin schimpfte war er schon die Hälfte der Treppen heruntergestiegen._

_„Bei Merlin! Bist du betrunken?"_

_Ihr Streit am Abend war sehr heftig gewesen und Lucius war schließlich grob geworden._

_„Antworte mir!"_

_Sie hörte seine Stimme nur undeutlich hören. Es war, als hätte sie jemand in dicke Wattebällchen eingepackt. Dann begann ihr Bauch zu krampfen._

_„Narcissa."_

_Er schüttelte sie an den Schultern._

_Zu stark für sie. Widerstandslos fiel sie auf den Rücken._

_„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du betrunken zurückkommst. Wie kann man sich nur so gehen lassen."_

_„Lucius, I-", ihre Zunge wurde schwer und blieb am trockenen Gaumen kleben._

_Ein Schmerz in der Brust. Stechend und stark._

_Sie schrie auf._

_„Cissa? Was ist los?", seine Stimme klang jetzt, da sie auch nicht mit seiner Hilfe aufstehen konnte schon besorgter._

_Wieder schrie die junge Frau._

_„Herz- Ich…", keuchte sie unter den starken Herzschmerzen._

_„Cissa?"_

_Immer wieder machten ihre Augen Anstalten einfach zu zuklappen, ihr Gehirn wollte sich einfach ausstellen._

_„Hilf mir.", japste sie und fasste sich an die schmerzende Brust._

_Lucius riss die Bluse auf._

_Mehr Luft, meldete ihr Gehirn._

_Sie spürte, wie sie hochgehoben wurde und befand sich eine Sekunde später in einem hellen Gang._

_Sie wurde getragen, dann gefahren. Viele Menschen, die sie nicht kannte._

_Alles wurde schwarz, dann erhellte sich der Raum wieder._

_Einer der Männer öffnete ihr den Mund und schob etwas, das sich sehr unangenehm anfühlte herein._

_Der Raum verschwamm wieder. Dann kam er wieder zurück._

_Sie stieß noch einmal eine Art Schrei aus bevor die Lichter endgültig ausgingen._

_Narcissa kam erst 3 Tage später wieder zu Bewusstsein. Lucius saß neben ihr auf dem Bett._

_Er war blasser als sonst und atmete, als wäre er gerade von einem 100-Meterspurt gekommen._

_„Narcissa."_

_Er drückte auf einen kleinen Stern an Narcissas Nachttisch, dann legte er seine Hände an ihre Wangen._

_„Wie geht es dir?"_

_Gerade wollte sie ‚Gut' sagen, als sie den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf registrierte zusammen mit heftigen Bauchschmerzen._

_Die Türe ging auf. Zwei Heiler traten ein._

_„Schön, dass Sie wieder unter uns sind, Ms. Black."_

_Sofort begannen die Beiden, die zierliche Frau aufrecht hinzusetzen und zu untersuchen._

_„Ganz normal weiter atmen, Miss.", sagte der jüngere Heiler, als er sein Stethoskop an ihre Brust legte._

_„Habe ich lange geschlafen?" Verwirrt über das ganze Gewusel wandte sie sich verloren an ihren Verlobten._

_„Drei Tage.", sagte er und versteckte seine zitternden Hände hinter seinem Rücken._

_Sie sah ihn überrascht an._

_„So lange?"_

_Er nickte gedankenverloren._

_„Aber wieso?"_

_„Wir vermuten", begann der ältere der beiden Heiler und überprüfte ihre Reflexe „, dass es eine Vergiftung war. Haben Sie auswärts gegessen, Miss?"_

_„Ahm…", sie dachte nach, aber in ihrem Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles._

_„Ja.", sagte Lucius und ließ das Geschehen der letzten Wochen Revue passieren._

_Der Heiler nickte._

_„Irgendwelche Feinde, in der Familie oder im Freundeskreis? Will Ihnen jemand schaden?"_

_„Meine Verlobte kann nicht mal einer Fliege etwas zu leide tun. Wer sollte sich schon an ihr-"_

_„Was ist mit Nanette?", fragte sie während die Heiler ihren Bauch abtasteten._

_Lucius lachte. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie genug Grips hat um…", er schien darüber nach zudenken._

_„Unterschätze keine Frau, Lucius. Sie- Au!", sie zuckte zusammen._

_„Verzeihung, Miss. Tut das hier auch weh?", er drückte mit seinem Zeigefinger in ihren Unterbauch._

_Sie sog die Luft durch die Zähne ein. „Allerdings."_

_Wieder nickten die Beiden._

_„Ich gehe der Sache nach, Cissa…Darf ich sie mit nach Hause nehmen?"_

_Der Heiler zögerte._

_„Wenn Sie sich gut darauf acht geben, dass sie im Bett bleibt und ihre Medikamente nimmt."_

_„Ich kümmere mich immer um meine Verlobte.", zischte er seinen Gegenüber an._

_Daraufhin wurden die zwei mit diversen Medikamenten ausgestattet und einer ellenlangen Liste mit Gebrauchsanweisungen._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Alles in Ordnung, Darling?"

Die Frau schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Jaja, alles in Ordnung. Also: Was für ein Gift nehmen wir?"

**DAnke für die letzten Reviews :-D**

**Wäre schön, wenn ihr hierzu auch was zurücklassen würdet :-)**

**Lg Lucia**


	27. Getting Closer

**Getting closer**

„Darling, hast du den Tagespropheten schon gelesen?" Lucius kam mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Esszimmer geschlendert.

„Nein, wieso?" Sie stellte ihre Teetasse ab und nahm ein Croissant aus dem Brotkörbchen. „Möchtest du auch eins, Schatz?"

Er nickte und küsste sie im Vorübergehen auf den Hinterkopf.

„Also? Was steht drin?"

„Ach, weißt du…Du musst dir diese Neuigkeiten erst verdienen." grinsend ließ er die Zeitung hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden.

„Na, wenn das so ist…", sie beugte sich nach Vorne, als würde sie ihn küssen wollen, schnappte aber stattdessen die Zeitung aus seinen Händen.

„Du hinterhältiges Weib.", witzelte er und schnitt sein Croissant auf.

_Londoner Pergamenthersteller-Gattin N. Chareton nach Vergiftung verstorben!_

„Oh mein Gott."

Narcissa ließ die Zeitung fallen und starrte auf das weiße Tischtuch.

„Cissa- Darling, alles in Ordnung?"

„I-ich habe sie…getötet? Das wollte ich nicht.", sie brach in Tränen aus. „Ich wusste, dass es zuviel von der Teufelkralle war- Ich wusste es."

„Aber Cissy-", Lucius legte von hinten seine Arme um die Schultern. „Das hat sie verdient."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Lucius. Niemand verdient so etwas.", sie versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen.

„Hör bitte auf zu weinen, Engel."

„Ich wollte das nicht, Lucius. Ich wollte sie nicht umbringen, glaub mir bitte!"

Ihr Mann nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich weiß, mein Engel. Es war ein Unfall."

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, Lucius. Ich bin keine Mörderin."

„Natürlich nicht, Darling. Natürlich nicht. Es war ein Unfall."

Sie nickte. Lucius fuhr ihr mit seinem Hemdsärmel über das nasse Gesicht.

„Es tut mir so leid, so schrecklich Leid, Lucius."

„Beruhig dich, mein Engel. Ihr hätte es nichts ausgemacht dich sterben zu sehen, also solltest du auch-"

„Aber ich bin nicht so, wie sie!"

„Natürlich nicht, Engel. Natürlich nicht."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Osterfeiertage waren gekommen und Narcissa saß mit einem Buch in der Frühlingssonne.

„Ach, hier bist du. Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Wir haben Besuch."

Narcissa drehte sich zur Terrassentüre um.

„Draco."

Der Junge kam ein Stück näher. In der rechten Hand trug er einen riesengroßen Blumenstrauß.

„Mum, bitte schick mich nicht wieder fort. Ich will nicht zu Blaise und ich will auch nirgendwo anders hin. Ich will hier bei dir bleiben."

Er lief auf seine Mutter zu. Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und drückte ihren ‚kleinen' Jungen an sich.

Lucius stand zufrieden mit sich und der Welt in der Türe.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so dumm benommen habe, Mumi."

„Schon gut, Draco-Schatz. Alles in Ordnung."

Er löste sich von seiner Mutter und hielt ihr den Strauß hin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Sehr schöne Blumen hast du da übrigens ausgesucht, Darling.", sagte Narcissa belustigt zu ihrem Mann, als sie am Abend auf dem Hocker vor ihrem Frisiertisch saß.

Lucius kam aus dem Badezimmer und machte ein gespielt ratloses Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!"

Sie war aufgestanden und kniff ihn nun in seinen Po.

„Das weißt du sehr wohl, du Göttergatte. Ihr habt euch gegen mich verbündet."

„Der Junge war so unglücklich, Cissa und du auch und da habe ich gedacht…"

Sie gab ihm einen langen und ausgiebigen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucius."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Schön zu sehen, dass ihr euch wieder versöhnt habt, Lucius.", Snape setzte sich in einen Sessel nahe dem Kamin, sodass die hellen Flammen seine Konturen von hinten beunruhigend beleuchteten.

Lucius passte dieser Besuch ganz und gar nicht. Seit dem kleinen Zwischenfall mit Narcissa war es im hause Malfoy wunderbar harmonisch geworden.

Er hatte die Innigkeit zwischen ihm und Narcissa sehr genossen, aber das Severus über dies alles bescheid wusste war ihm fürchterlich unangenehm.

„Ich hoffe", Lucius räusperte sich. „Ich hoffe Narcissas kleiner Fautpart von neulich ist unter uns geblieben, Severus?"

Ein wohlwollendes Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Lehrers. „Aber Lucius! Du kennst mich doch! Das wird ganz unter uns sein, es sei denn Lucius…"

Lucius zog eine blonde Braue hoch.

„Es sei denn… du wärst nicht ehrlich zu mir!", Severus starrte intensiv in Lucius Gesicht.

_Wo ist er?_

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Severus", antwortete Lucius Malfoy völlig kalt auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen und ließ seine Fingerknochen gefährlich knacken.

„ _Du lügst!",_ presste er hervor.

„Wirklich Severus! Keine Ahnung!", Lucius stand auf und ging herüber zur Bar.

„Brandy?"

Severus Gesicht schien als würde es jeden Moment explodieren können.

Er war dunkelrot angelaufen und eine Ader auf seiner Stirn pochte so rasend schnell, dass Lucius fürchtete er würde gleich einen Anfall bekommen.

„ ER WAR IM SCHLOSS, LUCIUS! ER IST IRGENDWO IN DER NÄHE! UND DEINE FRAU STECKT DOCH MIT DIESEM VERBRECHER UNTER EINER DECKE!"

„Severus, " sagte Lucius in einem beschwichtigenden, fast fürsorglichen Tonfall, der Severus nur noch mehr zum Kochen brachte „ Wir beide wissen ganz genau, dass er diese Leute nicht umgebracht hat! Er war nie einer von uns und wird auch nie-"

„DAS WEIß ICH AUCH, LUCIUS! Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich Rache will. ICH WILL RACHE HÖRST DU? Für all die Jahre, in denen ich seine arrogante und aufgeblasene… FRESSE ERTRAGEN MUSSTE!", er atmete eine Sekunde lang tief durch.

„ICH WILL IHN TÖTEN! RACHE, LUCIUS! VERGELTUNG-"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein so kluger Mensch, wie du so schrecklich kindisch sein kann, Severus!"

Der Tränkemeister wirbelte herum.

Narcissa stand in der Türe. Den Abendpropheten in der Rechten, in der linken Hand eine Wasserkaraffe, sah sie den Mann, den sie schon seit Hogwarts kannte ungläubig an.

„Wo ist er, Narcissa?", fragte Severus langsam und versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten.

„Selbst, wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen!", sagte sie ohne eine Gemütsregung zu zeigen und stellte die Karaffe auf der Kommode, links neben der Türe ab.

„Das ist also der Dank, ja? Das ist der Dank dafür, dass ich dir dein erbärmliches Leben gerettet habe?"

Lucius Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab„PASS AUF, WAS DU SAGST, SEVERUS, SONST-"

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, Severus.", sagte Narcissa immer noch ruhig aber bestimmt.

Sie war nun einige Schritte in den Raum herein getreten und sah dem schwarzhaarigen Mann fest in die Augen.

Ihre ruhige Art schien den Zaubertränkelehrer nur noch zu provozieren.

„Na schön, das können wir auch ganz schnell wieder rückgängig machen, Liebste.", zischte er und zog in einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

Ein dunkler Blitz und Lucius fand sich, völlig unfähig zu jeder Art von Bewegung, in seinem eigenen Sessel wieder.

Dann ging der wutentbrannte Snape auf Narcissa los, die erschrocken feststellen musste, dass sich ihr Zauberstab wohl noch in der Küche befand.

Mit der linken Hand presste er sie gegen die dunkle Holztüre mit der rechten drückte er ihr seinen Zauberstab so feste an die Kehle, dass es schon wehtat.

„WO IST ER?"

„Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst, Severus-", brüllte Lucius vom Sessel aus.

„Was willst du dann tun, Lucius? Sieh dich an. Du bist lahm gelegt für die nächsten…sagen wir mal 3 Stunden.

Rate doch mal, was ich in der Zeit alles mit deiner liebreizenden Frau anstellen könnte.", er zwirbelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen dünnen Ringfinger und roch dann daran.

Die blonde Frau verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Du sollst deine dreckigen Finger von ihr nehmen!"

Severus war nun der Gelassene. Langsam langte er in seine Tasche und zog ein kleines Fläschchen heraus.

Narcissa erkannte es sofort.

„Oh ja, meine Liebe. Veritaserum."

Narcissa kniff die Lippen zusammen und versuchte sich aus Severus hartem Griff zu lösen.

Tatsächlich gelang es ihr den linken Arm frei zu bekommen. Mit voller Wucht schlug sie Severus das Serum aus der Hand.

Die Flasche zerbrach auf dem blank polierten Boden.

Für einen Moment schien Severus vollkommen die Nerven zu verlieren, doch dann gewann er erneut an Fassung

„Ganz wie du willst, Narcissa. Wir könnten es doch so einfach haben, oder?"

Feste legte er seine nun freie, linke Hand um ihre Kehle und drückte zu.

„Wo ist er?", sagte er mit betonter Gelassenheit.

„Gib es auf, Severus! Selbst wenn du mich erwürgst. Ich werde dir nichts sagen."

„Bitte Cissa! Sag es ihm.", rief Lucius von seiner hilflosen Position aus.

Sie wollte antworten. Dafür fehlte ihr leider die Luft in ihren Lungen. Also schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Na schön.", sagte Severus, ganz und gar nicht mehr beherrscht. Er würde sie erdrosseln und dann würde er nichts erfahren. Und obendrein hätte er noch den Mord an einer Frau auf dem Gewissen, die er schon seit Ewigkeiten zu seinen Freunden zählte.

Außerdem wollte er sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was ein Lucius Malfoy mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er seine Frau tötete.

„Dann machen wir es anders."

Er lockerte seinen Griff und ließ schließlich so abrupt los, dass Narcissa auf dem Boden zusammengesackte.

Zügig ging er auf Lucius zu.

„Wo ist er, Narcissa."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn an Lucius Brust.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen.", keuchte Narcissa und versuchte sich auf zu richten.„Langsam wird deine Vorstellung erbärmlich!"

Erbärmlich! Dieses Wort hatte er schon zu oft aus Sirius Mund gehört. Sie war genau wie er.

„Wollen wir wetten?"

„Du bist ein Versager, Severus. Ein elender Versager, der sein ganzes Leben lang sich nur durch seine eigene Schleimspur fortbewegen konnte. Ob das nun bei Dumbledore, dem Dunklen Lord oder meinem Mann war.

WAS hast du alleine auf die Beine gestellt?"

Seine Hand begann zu zittern.

„Crucio."

Lucius begann zu schreien. So schrecklich, dass es Narcissa wehtat. Da Severus ihn immer noch mit dem Erstarrungsfluch belegt hatte, konnte er sich nicht rühren und so hörte man ihn nur schreien.

Keine Bewegung konnte er machen.

Er musste das Doppelte an Schmerzen durchstehen, als wenn er sich hätte bewegen können.

„Hör auf!", schrie Narcissa in einer Tonhöhe, die sie vorher von sich nicht gekannt hatte.

„Ich…ich sag's ja."

Severus löste lächelnd beide Flüche auf.

Hinter ihm fiel Lucius von seinem Sessel und brach keuchend zusammen.

Severus wandte sich wieder Narcissa zu.

„Also?"

„Er…er.", sie begann zu weinen. Einen von Beiden musste sie verraten.

Und Sirius würde bestimmt eine Möglichkeit finden zu fliehen.

„Heulende Hütte.", sagte sie und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen.

„Du sollst mir die Wahrheit sagen, Narcissa. Das ist kein Spiel, verstanden? Wer wäre wohl so dumm und würde sich in der _Heulenden Hütte_ verstecken?"

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du lügst, Narcissa. Das ist nicht gut. Nicht für dich und nicht für Lucius."

Wieder hob der Mann seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den wehrlosen Lucius, der keuchend am Boden lag.

„Nein, bitte! Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich schwöre es."

„Crucio."

Wieder begann Lucius zu schreien. Viel schlimmer noch, als beim ersten Mal. Narcissa stürzte nach Vorne, aber Severus hielt sie fest und hinderte sie daran ihrem Mann zu helfen.

„Severus, ich schwöre beim Leben meines Sohnes, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

Sofort löste er den Fluch auf.

Narcissa fiel neben ihrem Mann auf die Knie. Weinend hob sie seinen aschfahlen Kopf hoch und legte ihn auf ihre Knie.

Lucius schien die Orientierung verloren zu haben. Verwirrt sah er sich im Zimmer um.

„Ich bin's Lucius. Alles ist gut.", sie fuhr an seiner blutigen Wange entlang.

Er sah hinauf in ihr Gesicht. Ein kurzes, beruhigtes Nicken und er wurde ohnmächtig.

„Lass mich dir helfen ihn nach Oben zu bringen.", Severus, der nun, da er bekommen hatte, was er wollte, ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen hatte, ging auf das Ehepaar zu.

„FASS ihn nicht an.", zischte sie warnend und wies mit der Hand zur Türe. „Geh bitte, Severus. Ich möchte dich erstmal nicht mehr sehen."

Der Mann nickte resigniert und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Lucius, Darling. Komm doch bitte wieder zu dir."

Er spürte, wie eine zittrige Hand über seine Wange strich. „Mum, soll ich einen Heiler rufen?"

Lucius nahm seinen Sohn verschwommen war.Er tsand in der Tür des Schlafzimmers und machte einen äußerst nervösen Eindruck.

„Warte noch einen Moment, Draco. Vielleicht wird er ja von alleine wach. Das erspart ihm die unangenehmen Fragen."

Draco nickte und kam leise ans Bett seines Vaters.

„Dad? Kannst du mich hören?" Er fühlte, wie seine Hand gedrückt würde. Er wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte er ein Nicken zu Stande zu bringen.

„Er wird wach. Draco, geh das silberne Fläschchen aus dem Badezimmerschrank holen."

Lucius wurde eine wärmende Flüssigkeit eingeflößt und endlich klarte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen.

„Cissa- es tut mir…wegen Sirius."

Narcissa zuckte zusammen. „Es ist o.k., Lucius. Ruh dich erstmal aus, ja?"

Ihr Mann nickte geschwächt und schlief dann wieder ein.

„Was meint er mit Sirius? Nicht etwa Sirius Black, Mum?"

Sie zuckte erneut zusammen.

„Mum?"

„Ich…nein, natürlich nicht Sirius Black."

Der Junge sah sie nervös an. „Er ist dein Cousin, stimmt's Mum?"

Sie schluckte. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Die Kinder aus deiner Schule werden es nicht wissen."

„Es ist mir egal, was die anderen sagen, Mum.", er nahm seine Mutter in den Arm.

„Hast du ihn gerne, Mutter?"

„Sehr gerne, Draco. Er ist alles, was mir noch von meiner alten Familie übrig geblieben ist."

Der Junge setzte seine Mutter auf einen Sessel in der nähe des Bettes.

„Was ist mit Tante Andromeda?"

Sie sah ihn an. „Woher weißt du von ihr?"

Draco zögerte. „Ich…ich habe ein Foto von euch gefunden.", er zog ein zerknittertes Bild aus seiner Umhangtasche.

„Ich habe es immer dabei."

Narcissa lächelte.

_Da stand sie selbst mit Lucius und einem funkelnden Verlobungsring am Finger. Mit der freien Hand drückte sie ihre älteste Schwester an sich. Andromeda kabbelte sich mit einer schwarzhaarigen Frau: Bellatrix. Neben Lucius stand ein belustigt wirkender junger Rodolphus._

_Sie wendete das Bild. Auf der Rückseite hatte sie mit roter Tinte geschrieben: Verlobungsfeier/Andra, Bella, ich, Lucius und Rodolphus._

Narcissa gab ihrem Sohn das Bild zurück.

„Dein Vater mag es nicht gerne, wenn ich Kontakt zu ihr habe, Draco. Unsere Mutter hat sie damals rausgeworfen, weil sie etwas mit einem Muggel hatte."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt ist sie die glücklichste verheiratete Frau, die ich kenne. Mit einer Tochter."

„Bist du nicht glücklich, Mum?"

Narcissa sah aus glasigen Augen zu ihrem Sohn auf.

„Doch natürlich Draco. Jetzt ja."

* * *

_Jaaa, über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!_

_Lg Lucia_


	28. Der Hippogreif

_Entschuldigt die laaaaange Wartezeit. Ich sag nur Stress, Stress, Stress... Kennt ja jeder von euch, schätze ich mal. Es sei denn euer Domizil liegt in Monaco und ihr hängt den ganzen Tag nur auf Cocktailparties...nee, das ist auch STress :-D_

* * *

**Der Hippogreif**

„Cissa?"

Sie schreckte aus ihrem Halbschlaf hoch.

„Ja, Darling?" sie nahm seine kalten Hände und massierte sie. Der Fluch hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen als erwartet. Nicht dass sie es nicht gewohnt war ihn nach irgendwelchen idiotischen Zauberduellen wieder aufzupäppeln, aber er war schließlich auch nicht jünger geworden.

„Bist du sehr böse? Wegen Sirius Black meine ich."

Narcissa drückte seine Hände ein wenig fester.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Lucius. Er wird sich schon helfen können. Wir Blacks sind Überlebenskünstler, das weißt du doch."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

„Was?"

Er räusperte sich. „Warum hast du ihn verraten?"

„Weil Severus dir sonst wer-weiß-was angetan hätte?"

Er nickte gedankenverloren. „Und weil ich dich liebe, Lucius.", fügte sie noch hinzu und gab ihm einen Kuss.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa saß auf ihrer Bank im Park und sah auf den kleinen See hinaus. Die letzten müden Strahlen der Sonne tanzten noch auf seiner Oberfläche und tauchten das umgebende Gebiet in ein rötliches Licht.

Ein leider sehr unangenehmer Effekt der Abendstimmung war das massenhafte Erscheinen von Mücken und vereinzelt flog auch mal eine Doxy über den See.

„Hier bist du."

Narcissa zuckte zusammen. „Ach, du bist das." Sie atmete erleichtert auf und ließ ihren Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche gleiten.

Lucius kam belustigt näher. „Wer sollte es denn sonst sein?", fragte er und setzte sich neben ihr auf die Bank.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwer.", sie lächelte ihren Mann verlegen an.

„Du wirst rot.", bemerkte er grinsend und rutschte etwas näher zu ihr herüber. „Das ist nur die Sonne."

„Aber natürlich.", er lachte und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Willst du dir nichts Wärmeres anziehen, Darling?"

„Nein, jetzt bist du ja da.", hauchte sie belustigt in sein Ohr.

Lucius hob beide Brauen und sah sich in seinem Garten um, als wenn er noch andere Personen in seinem Garten vermuten würde. „Jetzt? Hier?"

„Warum nicht?"

Sie hockte sich auf die Bank und begann an seinem Kragen zu nesteln.

Er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften…

„Ihhhhh."

Eine besonders fette Doxy zog an einer Haarsträhne von Narcissa. Lucius schnippte die Elfe immer noch grinsend gegen die Hecke.

Das bläuliche Wesen schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und zischte dann davon.

„Lach nicht.", meckerte sie halb entrüstet halb amüsiert und boxte ihren Mann in den Bauch. „Oho.", er fiel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf den Kiesboden.

_Hatte sie so feste geschlagen?_

Sofort ließ sie sich neben ihm fallen. „Oh mein Gott, Lucius. Es tut mir so leid, ist das immer noch vom Crucia-"

Ihr Mann hatte sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen nach Unten gezogen. Er küsste sie. „Du…mieser Schauspieler.", nuschelte sie durch ihre aneinander gedrückten Lippen. Sie stieß sich von ihm weg.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber meine Mutter sagte immer:' Vertraue niemals einem Schauspieler'."

Sie verschwand hinter einer Hecke. Lucius richtete sich lachend auf. „Bleibst du wohl hier.", rief er und eilte ihr hinterher.

„Oh, nein. Erst müssen Sie mich fangen, Sir.", rief sie über ihre Schulter zurück. „Und dann. AHHHH!"

Zunächst erschrak der blonde Mann, dann wurde ihm alles klar. „Jaja, Narcissa. Ich habe dich durchschaut. Anscheinend bin ich wirklich der bessere Schauspieler."

„L-Lucius. Bitte h-hilf mir." Flüsterte sie durch ihre unterdrückte Angst hindurch.

„Darauf falle ich nicht rein."

„AHH!" Durch ihren zweiten Aufschrei irritiert, lief er ihr entgegen. Sie stand im Rondell des Rosenlabyrinths, das er für sie gebaut hatte, eng gegen eine Hecke gedrückt. „Oh mein-"

Lucius erstarrte. Vor seiner Frau bäumte sich ein riesiger silber-grauer Hippogreif auf.

„W-wie kommt der in unseren Garten?" Ihre Stimme zitterte beachtlich. Sie schien vor Angst gar nicht zu merken, dass sie sich immer tiefer in das dichte Rosengestrüpp drückte.

„Verbeug dich, Narcissa.", flüsterte er.

„Ich soll WAS tun? Das Biest schlägt mir auf der Stelle den Kopf ab."

„Versuch es."

Ihm fiel keine bessere Lösung ein. Er wusste nicht, welcher Zauber bei so einem großen Tier wirken würde und er wollte sie nicht noch mehr gefährden.

Widerwillig beugte Narcissa ihren schönen Kopf und richtete ihn dann wieder auf.

Das Tier sah sie einen Moment an, entschied sich dann aber offenbar dafür, dass er Narcissa genau wie ihren Sohn nicht mochte.

Der Kopf des Wesens schoss noch vorne. Narcissa schrie auf. Da, wo sie zuvor gestanden hatte war nun ein dickes Loch in der Rosenhecke.

„Seidenschnabel!"

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann kam durch einen Gang des Labyrinths auf sie zugelaufen. „Schluss damit. Setz dich hin.", sagte er streng und wies mit der Hand in eine Ecke, weit entfernt von Narcissa.

Die Frau sackte auf den Boden.

„Cissy. Ist dir was passiert?"

Sirius lief auf seine Cousine zu und zog sie auf die Beine. Auch Lucius hatte seine Fassung wiedergewonnen.

„Verdammt, Black. Das Biest hätte sie umgebracht."

„Hat er aber nicht."

„Ja, weil-"

„Ich noch rechtzeitig gekommen bin. Also ist doch alles gut."

„Dieses Monster hätte fast meine Frau filetiert und du sagst, alles ist in Ordnung?", Lucius Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Bitte Lucius. Reg dich nicht so auf." Narcissa atmete einmal tief durch und drückte dann ihrem Mann ihre zierliche zitternde Hand auf die Brust.

„Oh doch. Ich rege mich auf, weil dieser-"

„LUCIUS! Ich habe keine Lust wieder Tage und Nächte an deinem Bett zu sitzen nur weil du dich in diese Sache so reinsteigerst, dass du einen Herzinfarkt bekommst!"

„Du hättest ja nicht an meinem Bett sitzen müssen.", fuhr er sie verletzt an.

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht gemeint, Lucius. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass es dir wieder so schlecht-", sie verstummte, als er wieder den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen. „Beruhige dich doch, bitte…Für mich."

Er schloss den Mund wieder und sah den Lieblingscousin seiner Frau äußerst wütend an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Was ist geschehen, Sirius?", fragte sie ihren Cousin, als Lucius beleidigt von dannen gezogen war.

„Snape, er…"

„Oh, es tut mir ja so leid. Ich habe ihm gesagt- Ich meine- er hätte Lucius wohlmöglich umgebracht."

Sie erklärte.

„Ist schon, in Ordnung, Cissy.", sagte er und drückte sie an sich.

„Du bist die großherzigste Frau, die ich kenne, weißt du das?"

Sie lachte unter Tränen. „Ja, so großherzig, dass ich meinen eigenen Cousin verrate."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „So großherzig, dass du einen Tyrannen wie Lucius beschützt."

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich liebe ihn."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich gehe jetzt, Cissy."

„Wohin?"

Jetzt zuckte er die Achseln. „Weg von hier, solange bis ich meine Unschuld beweisen kann."

Er ging zu dem Hippogreif, der immer noch in der Ecke saß.

„Ich könnte aussagen, dass du's nicht gewesen bist. Du wärst frei."

„Und Lucius käme nach Askaban?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sirius kehrte noch einmal um. „Glaub mir, einmal werden wir beide uns treffen und wir werden Beide glücklich sein. Wir sind Blacks, Cissa. Unverwüstlich. Ich pack das schon."

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und bedeutete dann seinem Hippogreif sich zu erheben.

„Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Bella…Hast du sie gesehen? In Askaban, meine ich Wie geht es ihr?"

Sirius Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Er hatte Bellatrix nie leiden gekonnt, aber sie war Narcissas Schwester und die beiden hatten sich sehr nahe gestanden.

„Sie schlägt sich durch, Cissa. Sie ist sehr stark. Wie du. Vielleicht sogar stärker."

„Sie ist nicht- du weißt schon- verrückt?" Narcissa sah zu Boden.

„Nein, wie ich schon sagte: Sie packt das und irgendwann…kommt ER sowieso wieder."

Narcissa erschauderte. _Wie Dumbledore es auch gesagt hatte_.

Sirius bestieg den Hippogrief. Er warf seiner Cousine eine Kusshand zu.

„Sirius? Hast du Harry Potter gesprochen?"

Er nickte grinsend. „Er weiß jetzt alles. Ich werde ihm schreiben und irgendwann…werde ich ihn zu mir holen."

„Ja, irgendwann."

Er lächelte seine Cousine breit an. Dann trat er dem Hippogreif in die Seiten.

„Wirst du mir schreiben?", rief sie noch, als das Tier sich in die Luft erhoben hatte.

„Dir?", er tat, als würde er ein nachdenkliches Gesicht machen. „Ich denke schon."

„Blödmann.", rief sie ihm belustigt hinterher, als er über dem kleinen See kreiste.

„Ja, ich liebe dich auch, Kleines."

* * *

_Über Reviews würde ich mich mal ganz heftig stark freuen, weil die STory geht langsam auf's Ende zu. ALso legt euch nochmal ins Zeug ja? ;-D_

_Lg Lucia_


	29. Letztes Kapitel

_**So ihr Lieben. Ich weiß, ich kann nach so einer langen Wartezeit nicht mehr wirklich erwarten, dass sich irgendjemand noch an meine Geschichte erinnert, aber seid etwas gnädig und hinterlasst mir zu dieser Geschichte ein kleines Abschiedsreview : )**_

_**Das ist nämlich das letzte Kapitel und damit ist die Geschichte vorbei: )**_

_**Vielen Dank an alle, die meine Geschichte verfolgt haben.**_

_**LG Lucia**_

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

Narcissa stützte sich an Lucius Schreibtisch ab. Jede Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. „Mum? Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen." Vorsichtig führte Draco sie herüber zu dem Sessel seines Vaters. „Nein…nicht Draco. Er kann es nicht leiden, wenn jemand anderes auf seinem Sessel sitzt."

Ein genervtes Stöhnen aus der Ecke ignorierte Narcissa. Ja, sie liebte ihre Schwester und ja, sie war froh, dass sie nicht länger in Askaban saß, aber im Moment war ihre Anwesenheit einfach nur unerträglich.

Unruhig huschte Narcissas Blick über Lucius Schreibtisch. Alles so, als würde er jeden Moment zurückkehren. Draco führte sie auf das kleine Besuchersofa neben dem Kamin. „Sieh mal, Mum.", sagte er aufrichtig optimistisch und nahm ihre Hände. „Jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord immer stärker wird, wird Dad nicht lange in Askaban bleiben. Du wirst schon sehen! Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er bald zurückkommt."

Narcissa nickte abwesend.

Ja, Lucius würde zurückkehren. Das war sicher. Aber Sirius war fort. Endgültig und er würde nicht wiederkehren. Er war tot unwiderruflich fort. Einfach fort. Kein typisches leicht spöttisches Black-Grinsen , keine Besuche in seiner riesigen Tiergestalt-

Narcissa sah ins Feuer. „Weißt du, Draco…Vielleicht sollten wir uns einen Hund anschaffen.", sagte sie leise und lächelte traurig in sich hinein.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

_**Ende.**_


End file.
